Alex and Maggie: In over their heads
by Albedo666
Summary: Set in season two this story will follow the pairing of Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyer. A sociopath like alien is running loose doing damage to innocent citizens in National City, only the combination of Alex and Maggie can find the alien before it makes National City its permanent stomping ground. They have their work cut out for them. Femslash. New chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Common ground

**Authors note:** So, been a while since my last Supergirl fanfic and decided to jump onboard a new pairing, trendsetter here as I have done Cat x Kara, Alex x Kara, and Alex x Lucy. So in this story it will be the pairing of Alex x Maggie. It seems like the perfect time to ride this ship and for those who are also open to it hope you enjoy this story. For those who aren't open to this ship or feel opinionated about the pairing as you stick to your own ship that is fine, just please keep it to yourself. We are all entitled to our own ship we sail, to that I have no argument as I have my own. This story will find Alex and Maggie working together on a case and things get a bit too…personal between the two.

Alex and Maggie: In over their heads

CH.1: Common ground

Alex Danvers woke in her apartment and stretched her arms over her head as the first rays of sunlight peel through her blinds and onto her sleeping form. Her body was exhausted from the late night trying to track down this alien. Since the days of first meeting Maggie Sawyer she felt a slight thrill in seeing her working the case, throwing her weight around as she did her best to wrangle in one of the alien hostiles. Since meeting Maggie Alex found herself adjusting to her presence…while before it was more of an ice and fire thing going on.

Kara was busier than ever working the journalistic angle and being Supergirl leaving less time for their girl night in. Their shows were starting to pile up and Alex would hate to get rid of something without first discussing it with Kara. She got it…Kara had a life…but she also had one too working long hours at the D.E.O. and there was paper work. She could not remember the last time she had been on an actual date.

Pulling the covers over her head she tries to catch a few more minutes of sleep but her alarm blaringly goes off leaving any sleep left to yesterday. Throwing the covers off she walks to the bathroom. She is wearing boy shorts under a white short shirt that shows off her stomach. Shucking off the clothes she steps into the shower and lets the water run over her form.

Body wise she had an athlete's form, not exactly one to fixate on beauty as she grew up playing ball or working out. She was always in top shape for whatever came to her in life. Running her hand through her hair and down her body she found herself thinking of Maggie…in fact of late it was all she thought of. Maggie was so confident in herself and in the way she handled any given situation. She related to the aliens who hung out in this safe haven that Maggie had introduced her to…and after hearing her story she felt she had misjudged her, misjudged much of the hostiles she had hunted.

Running her hand along her stomach she doesn't even realize where her hand is going till her eyes snap open. Finishing up her shower she dries herself off and gets dressed. No, that did not just happen; she did not…could not sink to such a level. Her showers were usually cleanly yes, but, that cleanly no.

Hearing her phone she presses it to her ear. "This is Agent Danvers…what…I will be there shortly." Alex hung up feeling she would be meeting with Maggie again.

* * *

Maggie was lying in bed and as she opened her eyes she smiled seeing the naked back of some alien she had hooked up with. Dinner was great and the evening was inviting for pleasantries and the like. She had spines along her back, like one of those veggie dinosaurs. Of course she was drawn to what was currently smooshed against the sheets. Aliens, humans, for the most part they had the same anatomy so she worked with that.

Ever since she was young she was always concerned with equality, whether among the LGBTQ community or that of race/skin color. There was an issue right now in the world concerning lower pay of women against that of men. They had a female President and that was fine, she was proud of that. And this President was hoping for Aliens to have the same rights as those of humans. One alien didn't quite agree with that, it was hard to say if she was truly wrong on that subject.

"I take it this was only for one night," Maggie turns to see the woman lift her head and her orange eyes gaze at her.

"I mean it doesn't have to…but…the life I live and all doesn't give me much time off. It was fun; I really had fun, did you?" Maggie reached out rubbing her spine a bit causing the female to push off the bed a bit.

"Oh yeah…for a human…you weren't half bad. So…big case?" Maggie shrugged as she usually did, no case was too big or small really. Shucking off the sheets she begins to put on her panties and then her bra as she doesn't feel quite awake till she feels the material against her skin.

"National City is full of crime…some committed by humans, some by hostile unruly aliens. If you ask me, both are working at making this world unstable. Neither of our kind can be ruled out of what happens on some scale. That being said…it is a case like any other."

Maggie slips on her pants and feels the woman up against her from behind. Her scaled like hands running along her sending a tickling sensation through her, not the kind that made her laugh but more like pleased. "Then why go?"

"Oh you know, I am a cop, it is in my blood. I can't turn away from someone in need of help just as much as I can't put down the shield that indicates I swore an oath. After this you will go find something else to entertain yourself…me…this part of life does not come easily."

Before she could retort she turned around giving her a quick peck on the lips before finding her shirt and everything else she needed for the day. Walking to the door she knows the woman is sizing her up and she shakes her head in an amused manner. By the time she walks out the door into the main part of the safe haven of sorts she nods her head to Darla before walking out.

* * *

Alex was already at the crime scene by the time she saw Maggie pull up in the squad car. The scene was quite a mess with several bodies cut into. She was looking at one piece of evidence in particular when the dark haired woman joined her. "What do we got?"

"Do you always arrive this late?" Alex noted. She didn't mean to be judging her any, she only got here early so she can focus on something other then what her thoughts had been in the shower.

"Excuse me…some of us like sleeping in…or when we don't want to be rude and leave the girl we are with." Alex looked away from her as she said that not really wanting to picture that. She did not know why she was acting this way…she liked guys…or at least she thought she did till Maggie waltzed into her life. It had become a point where she couldn't go to a crime scene without her there.

"So…we have three bodies, all of them cut up with something sharp…extremely sharp to cut through the marrow of the bone. I'm not sure if this fits the usual MO of most of our hostile aliens here in National City."

Maggie walked past her as she examined the bodies looking over them with those eyes; they were so intense she swore she'd have X-ray vision or something. "I concur. We are either looking at someone who has a katana or a blade folded over more then what is safe or…a Meta of sorts with claws that would ravage the human body to chewable proportions."

"I should take over this investigation…given my experience in dealing with this sort of thing. No offense but something this dangerous-."

"Let me stop you there Danvers…I am a big girl and I am not afraid of getting cut. You need to remember that I have some experience in what you are dealing with. I am capable and I can take care of myself. If you feel you can handle this, great, I'm still joining you on this. We good?"

Alex found her now facing her as she rose up from examining the body. There was this bright intelligence in her eyes…but it was more than that…there was this stubbornness as well. The two of them working together on this…she'd rather do it on her own or with a squad…whatever was out there might be even more than the two of them could handle.

"I hear no argument on your end so it is settled. We are partners on this case then. I might know a place to start out so if you will join me in the Squad car we can get going. Let your boss know when we get there, no need to let him know just yet."

"That is not how things work…I need to report…" She saw her walking away and heaved a sigh. However she found her eyes going behind and she had to look away quickly as she looked back at her.

"When you are done checking me out we can go." She teased causing Alex to fluster and she was about to respond when she went into the car.

"I was not looking…much…" Alex followed after her while texting the D.E.O. of the case and where she would be.

 **Authors note:** Alex and Maggie are on the case, however will they find themselves in way over their heads on this?


	2. Chapter 2 The chase

**Authors note:** Brace yourselves

CH.2: The chase

Maggie Sawyer, Cop, currently single and riding in a car with a rather cute and attractive D.E.O Agent. Of course she didn't wish to hit on her and making things extra uncomfortable, not when things were already that. Danvers hardly said a word after coming into the car with her. She would give her side long glances but she would always look away. "You ok Danvers?"

"Yeah…just…focused on the case. We need to find this thing before it racks up any more bodies." She went back to looking out the window and she sighed.

"You know…seems like us working cases are our only common ground. Why don't you tell me about yourself…anything really." She continues driving and as she stops at the red light she can see Alex struggling for something.

"I have a sister…her name is Kara and she is a journalist, or one in the works." Maggie let out a laugh that made Alex's head turn.

"Sorry it is just…when I asked you to tell me something about yourself I wasn't expecting you to tell me that of all things. Though yeah having a sister is pretty amazing. I didn't really grow up with any siblings so you are lucky there. Was she a handful?"

Maggie sped up a bit past the green light and thought over in her head where this alien could be going. There was this abandoned factory, closed down after jobs were cut and sales just fell through due to competition. Several aliens looking to hide away usually hid there when they had done something bad, this though would be a biggie. Most of the time it was not their fault, due to their genealogy and all or trying to associate with society.

"She was at times. We were…different…there was a struggle to communicate at times, almost like we were from different planets." Alex seemed caught in something but Maggie chalked it up to emotional stuff.

"Well…you two get along now don't you?" She turns up ahead and keeps the car going at around 35 or so. This was an older part of National City where the homeless lived or aliens not coping with the boisterous and loud living in the main part of the city.

"We do…I think for so long I sort of…the point is we are grown up and living our own lives. Things can be hectic but we know if anything ever happens we can turn to one another for help. Then again we have become so busy…we don't have much time for each other these days."

"I know how that is. My social life has sort of taken a back burner of sorts since I became a Cop. Last relationship I was in, well, you met her briefly but yeah things were strained in the end. Sometimes I don't know how to make them work, you know, or even how to work the hours of a cop and still have a relationship of substance and…other stuff."

Maggie noted the way Alex looked at that and pulled to a stop a little before their destination. "You have something you want to get off your chest Danvers?"

"First off…it is Alex, and second…what would I have to get off my chest?" Alex is now looking at her and Maggie does not back down.

"How about why you are so stiff with me huh? What about the fact you checked me out and denied it even though I caught you doing it? Something is going on with you…Alex…and if this partnership is going to work we need to level with one another. When I take on a partner I usually make a case to stop them before they hit on me…and trust me…they almost always try. I mean for a guy to hit on me not knowing I am gay…I don't blame them…it is only after telling them and they still do it that it crosses the line. With you…I don't know…it is hard seeing where you stand on this-."

"I have nothing against you being a lesbian if that is what you are getting at. I support the rights of gay and lesbians. I just want you talking about your constant love life…ok? Hot dates…who you have slept with…let us keep it professional ok?"

Maggie stared at her a beat and then reached over placing a hand behind Alex's head staring into her eyes. "Is that what you want…for me to quit talking of girls, girls I have been with…cause you want to be the girl I talk of?"

Alex struggled a bit and yet she could see some truth in her eyes. "I-I have no idea what you are talking about…shouldn't we be working-?"

"We are already here…I just wanted us to get to know one another first. Truth is Alex…and here it is…straight out of my mouth and into your ear…"

Alex tensed and she leaned in so her visage was before her. Wearing a smile she leans in to her ear and whispers.

"You aren't my type, sorry." She pulled back reading the shock on her face and with a laugh she unbuckled and turned off the car before getting out.

"Wait…what do you mean I am not your type?" She could hear her fumbling with her belt before following her out. Continuing to walk she saw the place up ahead. It sure gave off the abandoned feel that was for sure. Reaching for her holster she made sure her gun was loose enough to grab at a moment's notice.

"Shhh…do you want to give us away?" Maggie slowed her steps down considerably and as she made it to the Iron Gate she saw the slash marks on it.

"Looks like you were right…I will call Director Henshaw while we wait-." Maggie rolled her eyes as she walked past her.

"You do that…meanwhile I am going inside. No offense to protocol but the longer we wait the more chances this thing has to catching our scent or presence or running off to find new victims. Rules are fine and all…but…this thing is hungry and I will be damned if I let it kill anyone else."

Alex's protest was lost on her as she moved further inside, her hand withdrawing her weapon as she fought the goosebumps running up and down her spine.

* * *

Standing there with her words on death ears she felt conflicted. She should follow her inside, but, protocol was all she knew and so she reached for her phone and called up Hank. "Hank, yeah we are at the site…turns out this thing is pretty massive and those claws or whatever it has can prove troublesome if left unattended to."

 _"Understood…I am sending Supergirl to your coordinates along with several D.E.O. Agents. Wait for them before going inside…we don't know what we are up against-."_

"Sir…Detective Sawyer is already inside the building…orders?" Alex could picture him furrowing his brow or rubbing the bridge of his nose over this.

 _"Under normal circumstances I would advise against entering…but…no matter what she says this is a D.E.O. matter and best resolved by us. Make sure she is alright. Supergirl should be there…well…she has already left so expect her shortly. Do what you can to keep it there."_

"Yes sir." She hung up and pulled out her own weapon heading inside. The place smelled of mold and rust, there were several blankets scattered about and empty or broken bottles. The call lasted about five minutes or so…which meant Maggie was probably deep inside, assuming she didn't slow her pace any.

"Ahhhh!" The scream pierced through her mind and to her heart and her feet just seemed to respond of their own accord. Racing into the building forgetting caution she watches this horrid beast with sharp talons slicing away at Maggie as she stood there and then was sent flying into the air before landing a few feet or so away crumpling to the ground.

"Maggie!" She hurried over to her and knelt down beside her noting the deep cuts into her clothing and body. A pool of blood was forming under her and she managed a smile seeing her.

"Hey there…sorry…couldn't wait…should have though…" She coughed up some blood and Alex reached for her hand giving it a good hard squeeze.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have made that call…five minutes is too much time to be in here on your own. Stay with me Maggie…besides…you owe me the truth about me being your type."

Maggie laughed and then her face was strained as she arched her back a bit. "Heh…you wish…though now that I think about it…I probably should have just kissed you instead…"

Alex ran her hand through her soft hair and leaned down before kissing her forehead. "You wish, now, I am getting you out of here…that thing can wait."

Alex went to pick her up and that is when the thing charged forward and she felt its talons rip into her back. She yelled out in pain but would not drop Maggie. They were in over their heads and she continued making her way to the exit. The thing would not have it…whatever it was. From the looks of it the thing stood close to 6ft or so with part of its face skeletal and wing like spread for arms. He was big and towering and clearly fast enough to carry it over to where they were.

"Alex…leave me…you are only dragging yourself down…" Maggie pleaded but Alex refused. Any deeper and her spine would be severed. That was probably a warning…next one wouldn't.

"We are partners…and partners do not leave one another behind…so stop asking me to." She heard the alien roar and as she heard it come she closed her eyes. Nothing happened so when she opened them she watched as Supergirl began to lay a pounding on the creature.

"Sorry I'm late…won't happen again. You get her out of here…I'll handle this." She began to fight it and Alex would have argued but instead walked outside. The car was parked a bit so she had to keep both of them conscious…her body becoming numb.

"Tell…me…about yourself Maggie…" Alex trudged along feeling her vision blur and her footsteps slowed.

"What did you…want to know…Alex?" Her breathing was labored and she began to panic. Looking down at her soft features she could see the tears on her face.

"What did you like doing when you were a kid?" The distance was almost too much…but she would not lose her.

"Well…a long time ago…there was this girl who wanted to be…a dancer…" Maggie told her and that is when she stopped speaking. Alex fell to her knees and she began to cry herself…before she gave in and fell down to the ground…darkness taking over.

 **Authors note:** See you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 Chances are

CH.3: Chances are…

"Maggie you need to work on your form…there you go." Maggie Sawyer was looking at her life through blurry eyes; her body seemed rather light so she must be making the transition from alive…to not so alive. At one point in her life yes she had wanted to be a dancer. Dancing was what most girls her age were doing…however she never quite got good at it…or if she were good it was only because those around her were better.

Dancing was a struggle for her…the beats were always off for her and she struggled to not bump into anyone. It didn't mean she was klutzy…she just couldn't follow along. Now of course the one she could say of her time in dance was she was starting to find herself. True dancing had been a bust, in more ways than one; count her parent's credit card, but it allowed her to see herself fully in that moment. Perhaps it was then she had found herself liking her own gender over boys.

However like most girls her age who realized they were different…they kept it to themselves. Maggie wanted to tell someone, she might have, though it had been a bit ago and living in the neighborhood she did it wasn't exactly welcoming of one who was swinging the other way.

"Maggie…that was a bit awkward…but I get it…" Maggie now saw herself kissing a girl at one of those parties one attended when they were young, well; she had to guess she was a teenager at this point. Her best friend and her wound up with seven minutes in heaven in the closet, it was all meant for fun and giggles but as they were in there she kissed her.

Maggie at that point realized she had to tell someone. Her friend was straight and the kiss changed nothing about it but she was the first real person who understood where she was coming from. Throughout high school she never once told anyone her secret. Though people would find out sooner or later, they almost always did. The kiss was hardly magical but it was relieving to finally share what was on her chest for so long…bearing through it all, joking around with her friends on which guy she had a crush on or who had the cutest butt.

Sadly her best friend would eventually leave her…College did that with friendships. Maggie dealt with it like any girl would, she cried her eyes out but after a bit and a talk from her mother she gathered her senses realizing it wasn't the end of the world as she thought it was. There would be chances for a new best friend and as she went off to College she found that silver lining happened sooner than she thought it would. Enter new best friend Monica, a theater major with red hair and freckles and quite the vocalist.

Maggie found the two had a lot in common and some of her dancing background helped her out in a production of Oklahoma. Dancing with a partner was new for her but Monica taught her the steps…and Maggie didn't know what to take from the dance, mostly because Monica's hands were wondering and her eyes were so intense, a green vibrant color that she thought she was into her, which would be absurd right? Maggie roomed with a girl named Susie, she snored and tended to blast this rock music, no offense to rock enthusiasts, but when it goes that high…best get earplugs, not to block out the lyrics but just the sound.

Attending a College party was sort of a rite of sorts and Maggie did enjoy a good party. Monica was also there and well…the two got quite heavy after a few drinks. Maggie told Monica the following day that they were both drunk and that it was a mistake, but Monica felt other wise and after that they started dating. Monica was her best friend but also her girlfriend, she felt so lucky given her luck so far. Of course much like any straight relationship there had to be some drama, suspicion, stuff that made her question the way the universe worked.

Monica tended to stay out late, a lot, and she always seemed tired. While all this was happening Maggie found herself opening herself up to the possibilities, mainly becoming a Cop. She needed some direction in going…some positive to the College lifestyle to weight the good in with the bad. She partied and did stuff…so…by taking classes and looking into enrolling in the Police Academy she could better herself.

She didn't know though that Monica was taking prescribed medication for her depression. She was always so happy, so full of life. However she might have taken a bit too much. Maggie thought that Monica was fooling around on her and she began to get suspicious. Theater was starting to lose its appeal as Monica was starting to show up late or not at all. When she finally realized something was up it felt like she was struggling to keep the relationship together…and keeping Monica from falling off the edge.

There was so much pain…so much hurt that she tried to get Monica in to see help but she pulled away. Monica was the longest relationship she ever had…the one she had the most guilt over and the fact she was entering the Police Academy it didn't really help things, Monica accused her of abandoning her, which wasn't the case as she would still see her. She had obtained her AA degree and next up would be that…sadly…things would never be the same for the two of them again.

They kept mostly to phone calls and seeing each other while she was there. It almost seemed like the drama of College left them as they were each looking for new fields of activities. Monica was working as a waitress while also doing Theater. Each time she saw her she just wanted to hold onto her tight and never let her go. Though when the end came…she couldn't have held her tight enough. Monica was in pain…day in and day out and when she…took her life…it was a little before she graduated. She had never cried so hard in her entire life.

After that relationships sort of came and went in her life. She worked hard on being a Cop, rising through the ranks and becoming a Detective before long. She began to make new friends and become aware of the Aliens and felt an understanding; of isolation and suffering and the need for someone to hear their story, and she did. There were only a few people in her life she had ever told that she loved them to…one of them was dead, a few were still alive including her mother and father. It wasn't the prettiest story…and she was sure she left out a few key details, much of which included the sex, but it was not something everyone was entitled to see…and then the pain overrode everything else…

* * *

Maggie would wake up after a bit and found herself in a rather white room…wait…she knew this room. She had been shot a few times in her career and it was clear this was National City Hospital. The window drapes were moving as a cool breeze ran through it and the sound of machines keeping track of her condition reached her ears. Struggling to get up she winced a bit as pain shot through her body. A nearby Doctor noticed this and moved to her placing a reassuring hand on her.

"Try and stay down Detective…it will help in the long run. You suffered quite the deep cut injury; any longer in coming here and you would have surely died. We had to do a lot of surgery…and you lost a lot of blood so you won't be getting up for a bit. Your breasts took a lot of damage…and any deeper and your heart would have been punctured and that would be it, not going to sugar coat it. It is a long road to recovery…but I can see you are a fighter so you should be just-."

"What about Alex?" She found her voice after hearing what had happened to her body. She could recall going in there and firing a few shots before the thing was upon her. It had studied her for a bit before deciding her to be a threat. It was hard picturing what it had been doing before she had interrupted it, but, something told her this guy didn't really feel like sharing.

The doctor looked away a bit, probably the whole Doctor and patient confidentiality thing. Still she would not lower her gaze any, her eyes boring into him till he finally looked her way, a look of resignation in his eyes.

A knock on the door though caused the doctor to look away; she imagined some small relief in not answering her question. "Yes you can come in."

"Hi…is this a bad time?" Maggie noted that this was a girl who wore glasses and a sweater over some jeans. She looked familiar though.

"Actually no…I was going to go check on another patient of mine. Try and keep your visit short though…she needs her rest." The doctor left the two and Maggie focused on her.

"Hi, I'm not sure we have met yet but I'm Alex's sister, Kara." She walks over and holds out her hand then pulls it back after seeing her condition.

"The aspiring journalist…your sister has mentioned you to me at least once. What can I do for you?" She would have asked about Alex but figured it was a touchy subject.

Kara pushed her glasses up and held herself as she tried to summon the courage to tell her, as to what she could not guess. There was a bit of strain in her body language so whatever it was could not be easy for her, she had seen this many times while working cases of domestic abuse and all.

"I have a favor to ask you…but…before I ask I need you to know something…about Alex first." That caught her attention and she motioned to the chair, though she did not move to sit in it. And then she began her story.

* * *

A little earlier

"W-What are you trying to say Doctor?" Kara Danvers stood there outside the room where her sister was currently lying in bed.

"I am telling you Ms. Danvers that…whatever did this to your sister cut close enough to her spine to cause some damage to her spine. Now…had it gone any deeper she would be paralyzed…so the good news is there is a chance for healing to be done. Though…at the moment it is difficult coming up with a long term prognosis of when she will be able to walk again."

"N-No no that can't be right…go over the results again…this is my sister you are talking about, she still has her legs-."

"I am sorry but…for the time being she will have to stick in a wheel chair. Your sister is strong, no major cases of illness or anything connected to your parents. Be thankful that thing didn't get any closer. You still have your sister…look at the positive."

Kara looked away as she stared into the room. "Does she know?" Kara felt an underwhelming amount of sadness claim her.

"She does. For the time being try to keep her mood in the positive, remind her of what she still has. Patients like this usually fall into a deep depression and spiral into dark places. You are her family…be there for her now."

"I-I don't know what to say…" Kara felt the Doctor's hand on her shoulder and she wanted to draw strength from it…but…looking in on her sister she felt herself filled with regret. If only she had gotten there sooner…why did she go alone?

"Speak from the heart, in most cases like this it is important for the person to know that they are supported in this. Be strong for her…she will need that strength in the days to come." He began to walk away and with a resigned sigh she put on a fake smile and walked into the room.

"Hey there Alex…wow…love what they did for the room you are in. I remember when I was very young I was in a room just like this…though hospitals and I didn't really mix and there were only a handful of times I was in one…sometimes it was with you like that time you broke your arm-."

"I know what you are doing…you don't need to. The Doctor told me I'd be in a wheel chair; I've come to accept it-."

"Pfft, so what…I bet you will have fun in a wheel chair, plus it'll be a great challenge in working that smart head of yours. I mean, who needs legs at times…oops…I mean you still have legs and you have me, I can help you-."

"I don't need your help Kara. I don't want you to put your life on hold for me." Kara could see her sister staring at her with a fixed gaze that stopped her rambling. "I want you to be all you can be, be the aspiring journalist I know can be and help save the world as Supergirl.

"What if I can f-fix this…you know…like I know the Flash and he can run really fast and reverse things, more or less…I'm not sure we discussed it but I can contact him. Oh no…wait…even better there is my cousin Kal…he can fly around the world and turn the clock, he did that with Lois-."

"Kara, please, this is my decision to make. Besides…I'm pretty sure both of those people are busy with their own problems-."

"You are right…I can do it, I mean sure I haven't mastered that ability yet but Kal can show me how it is done and we can fix you up and good as new-."

Kara felt Alex's hand on hers and she stopped talking. Alex was doing her best not to cry but Kara could see the beginning of a tear trailing down from her eye.

"No quick fixes Kara…I mean it. If I am bound for a wheelchair, no matter how long I will bear through it. What I can't bear through though is having the knowledge that you are putting your life on hold for me…and just after you starting learning to live as Supergirl. I am supposed to be the bigger sibling here, so, if you value anything I say you will let this be, got it?"

Kara felt her mouth moving but no words came out. How could she argue against that? Alex had given up so much for her…and now when she was trying to help her…it was only making matters worse. Throwing her arms around her she wept against her feeling like all this could have been prevented…but did not wish to make this about her.

* * *

And now…

"So…Alex is going to be in a wheelchair huh?" Maggie digested all she had to say and felt bad for not having waited for her. It was because of her that she had wound up in that condition. It seemed like Kara was carrying around the same guilt she was.

Though there seemed to be points of the story where she edited something out; though, she was not about to pry on what that was. Kara was entitled to her secrets…even Alex. Maggie maybe a Detective but she wasn't one about to push a family all over the place with acts of violation to their history, their sisterly bond that only they were privileged to share with one another. She could sort of see that with Kara living the life she did…and with Alex's reluctance to have her help…her situation would require extreme care.

"I don't really know a lot about you, I don't know about your living situation or if you are seeing someone…but…could my sister stay with you? I mean if not it is ok…but…my mom doesn't live close by and it has been a while so not sure it is wheelchair set up, um…is your place?"

Maggie was getting tired but truth was this could be a good thing. She could have her hours cut down a bit so she could be there for Alex. She liked her, she was bold and sassy and might as well keep an eye on her, well…more like they keep an eye on one another as they start the road to recovery.

"Alright…your sister is officially invited to move in with me. I live in a house of my own, and yes there is a wheelchair ramp, I had to have one set up when I broke my leg some time ago and needed a wheelchair of my own. I imagine Alex will be thrilled to be seeing more of me…"

She began to close her eyes and a soft smile was on her lips. Alex and her living together…things just got better and better.

 **Authors note:** While this new alien threat continues to pose a threat to National City…looks like Maggie and Alex will be spending a lot more time together under one roof. Whether that is a good thing or not…find out next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 The odd couple

CH.4: The odd couple

"Maggie…I don't think this is necessary!" Maggie laughed lightly at Alex's voice as it nearly broke. The two had been living together for around a week now, yeah, time flies when one was having fun. She had been helping Alex out to the best of her ability while also trying to be civil…which was hard at times given that Alex would rather keep to herself. Much of her own injuries were starting to heal, though her breasts were still rather sensitive given the surgery after they were sliced up.

"Alex…for the last time I am a woman, you are a woman; it is not something I have not seen before." Maggie was helping her out of her clothes in the bathroom; her rather spacious bathroom, perfect for company…especially the shower.

"I can undress myself…besides…all this time you have been helping me could have been done to track down our alien attacker."

Maggie finished unbuttoning the shirt that Alex wore and placed it on the counter revealing Alex in a black bra. "I would have figured you for a white bra, but, black looks good on you nonetheless. Far as tracking down the current threat…I have it on good authority that this special group is currently on the hunt for him. Have you ever heard of the D.E.O?"

She got not much from Alex as she was covering herself. Rolling her eyes she began to take off her shoes and socks before working on her pants. Of course Alex swatted at her hand and she shot a hard stare at her. "I am not comfortable with this…"

"Alex…this is where we start…this is where we work together to make living together a cohabitation…not a war zone. Now…you need a bath…do not have me resort to force."

Alex gave it some thought and with a yells he reached for her button and began to work her pants off. Alex gave off another yell and shriek before her foot struck her chest sending her over onto her back. Tears sprang in her eyes and Maggie held her breast where the impact had landed. Pain shot all over and she tried to roll over to not let her see it. It hurt to breathe…and flashes of that day came back to her of that thing slicing her up and tossing her body aside like she was a ragdoll.

Alex was in pain, she got that, and she would forgive her for that. Reaching for the nozzle she turns on the water letting it warm up and fill the tub. It was a good thing she went for the tub and shower combination. The pain would subside…she had already bumped into the wall while getting up in the morning, not really a morning person sometimes and…it just happened. It was the corner of the wall, the sharp jutted point and she had laid on the floor for a bit.

"I-I'm sorry Maggie…it is just…I haven't had anyone help me change since I was younger. It is not easy giving up control…especially for me." Alex sits there and Maggie just nods her head.

"It is alright Alex…I know where you come from with this. We are both strong gals, we feel helpless when change comes along or more importantly…life changing decisions. I remember I had this case once, something I felt strongly about but the lead was given to someone else. I argued and fought my case passionately but it still went to someone else. We have to come to terms with sometimes things are out of our grasp, out of our control so we deal the best way possible. I know this set up is not the one you would have liked…but…we just push on through it. I care for you Alex and trust me when I say…I'm more about your mind than your body."

Alex seemed to calm down after that though she raised her brow at the last part. "What do you mean my mind over my body?"

"Anyway let us move on to those bothersome pants then shall we?" Maggie moved on and enjoyed the look that Alex had. The pants were led down her legs and she saw the black panties to match her bra. Smiling she tossed her pants aside before kissing her knee. This caused Alex to start but she did not kick her outright. Getting up she kissed her way up from the knee and saw the flustered blush on her face.

Alex was quite open to this…which made her question her straightness. Maggie stopped though a little at the edge of her panties and then rose up and caressed her face with her hand.

"You are beautiful…you know that right Alex? It doesn't matter if you are in a wheel chair…never lose that confidence that you are better than they think you are." She got to work on removing her clothing and carrying her to the tub she sets her down into the water. Adding some bubbles to help ease her insecurity she stood back and smiled.

"You can stay…if you want…" Alex wore a soft smile and while she was tempted to stay…she knew she couldn't trust herself too much in taking on that request.

"Oh no…besides…if I stay I might join you," she winked at her and left knowing what reaction she would get out of Alex. Heading out and closing the door just a bit she went to go to her computer as she looked up some information regarding the recent killing sprees. So far at least ten people had been killed…and while Supergirl was battling it…each time it bested her.

Maggie sat back in the chair running her hand over her face, her body was on the mend but even then just knowing this thing was still out there ate away at her. This thing had to be stopped…though if Supergirl was not able to stop it…who could? Just where did this thing come from and what was its end goal? Hearing Alex call out for her she rose up and went to help her out.

* * *

Alex was helped out of the tub and she couldn't help blushing the entire time. Normally she had no trouble cleaning herself and getting out of the tub but this was something else. Maggie didn't mind though, she dried her off with the towel and dressed her back in her clothes. However she did take a little time on putting her bra back on. She let it slide though and once she was back in her wheel chair she took it from there.

It had taken a week to learn how to move it and to make sure she didn't fall out of it. She was getting a lay of the house which was quite nice. Her room was easy to get to and getting into bed took a bit of work but she managed…though she had tipped over in the wheel chair one night, thankfully Maggie wasn't a sound sleeper and heard the thump and came to her rescue. It'd be hard repaying her after all the sacrifices she was making looking after her. Maggie was a Detective and she had to persuade her boss; given the recent killing spree, to let her have time to look after Alex. Normally a boss would fire someone or give them less work so they were in the background so when things big happened they would not be offered first shot, though her boss wasn't like that.

Alex was seated at the dinner table as they were having some steak with vegetables and she was cutting hers up looking over at her. "Maggie…where do you see yourself in five years at the Police Department here?"

"Wow…last time someone asked me that it was my teacher in school. Well…I suppose I might have my life a little better handled, managed even where I can go on vacation or take on more challenging cases. You know, funny thing is…I see myself as Captain, maybe even running the place. Detective has its perks and offers its fair share of challenges but in five years I am hoping that I am aspiring to be something else, something greater. And you?"

Alex heaved a sigh as she picked at her food. "I am hoping I am out of the wheelchair by then, but, if not maybe in a safer line of work…maybe raising a family. I mean…you can see me as a mom right?"

Maggie practically coughed on her drink…though she managed to keep it down instead of letting it shoot out, so that was good. "Whoa…a mom…is that really something you'd want?"

"I mean…isn't that what all women want, to raise a family someday?" Alex looked at her curiously.

"I suppose…though…a family…that is a bit to digest. However…if you play your cards right, um, sure it is a possibility. I haven't known you long but judging on your character…any kid would be lucky to have you as a mom." Alex looked at her a bit seeing if she was serious but when she didn't turn away she smiled.

"Thanks…and I'm sure maybe even you, assuming you want one, can have a family of your own." Alex resumed eating and the conversation sort of fell quiet there.

* * *

Maggie gave a lot of what Alex said at dinner some serious thought. She wanted to be a mom, wow, that was a lot to hear. She didn't really know her thoughts on having a family…taking each day one step at a time. She did not have the best track record when it came to relationships and the thought of bearing a child, it would mean whoever bore the child would have to take a backseat in their career. Both of their line of work put a lot of physical strain on them.

Wait…was she actually giving serious thought to her and Alex as a couple? She shook her head as she focused on washing the dishes. Alex was…she was…ok so she was hot, smart, and she had risked her life getting her out of there…the type of woman who didn't scare from most anything and if she was talking of having a family, of giving birth, it put her in leagues ahead of other girls she had been with.

The thing was…she was straight, or, maybe bisexual. So far the two had been nose to nose on the whole flirting detail but other than that nothing. To make matters further on the awkward scale was that she was staying in her home right now. It wouldn't last…she would get up walking again and leave her and the only time they'd see each other is on cases.

"I am so pathetic…and so into her it just pains me to be around her. Her scent lingers in this room…her face so soft to touch and yet it is not mine to hold and to caress. I am being driven mad by the lips that I cannot kiss goodnight or the soft tress of hair that I can't feel with my lingering fingertips. Dammit…why did I have to agree to Kara's favor?"

Maggie continued washing the dishes and as she went to check in on Alex she found her before the bed seated in her wheelchair.

"Alex…you ok?" Maggie walked over to her and found her crying. Her footsteps ceased a bit before the wheelchair and she felt she should have knocked first.

"Huh…oh yeah…um…just thinking is all. Can you help me change for the night?" Maggie nods her head helping her change into her clothing she wore to bed. Fresh tears were still trailing down her eyes and as she sets her up in bed she draws back the covers and stands there a bit.

"If you ever want to talk about it…I am here for you." She figured she had brushed her teeth already. She had a mirror for her to use and a cup to spit out her toothpaste into. She could use the toilet by herself so it gave her some power there.

She turned to leave when Alex spoke up. "Could you sleep with me tonight…I mean if it isn't too much trouble or anything."

Maggie halted in her footsteps wishing she had walked faster. Still she slowly turned and let out a breath. "Sure…I can do that." She slid off her shirt and worked off her pants as she slid behind her. She would have just done that but Alex went to draw her arms around her so she was holding her from behind.

"Thank you Maggie." Alex says and Maggie feels her voice caught in her throat. The two just lay there and Maggie wants to kiss the back of her neck, she wants to squeeze her so their bodies are closer…but she is afraid of how she would react. It was hard to tell if their situation of working together and now this was moving things a certain way…in which case when she did leave she might fall out of it, be full straight and all. Feeling her own tears at being so close…and yet so far away she finally went to sleep.

 **Authors note:** The road to Alex and Maggie continues as it is a slow burn, but trust me things will start to pace itself to a more romantic turn in the coming chapters. Next chapter though will have Maggie back at work and secrets will be revealed.


	5. Chapter 5 Secrets unveiled

CH.5: Secrets unveiled

Maggie was free to go back to work after being cleared of physical fitness and health by the hospital. While it saddened her to leave Alex she figured long as she didn't try to take a bath on her own or do anything too drastic she would be fine. She had made sure to stock pile the fridge with cold food she could eat without using the microwave and she'd be home in time to make something in the oven. When she walked into the Police District she received a few applauds and she smiles her head in greeting and acknowledgement to them, though she imagined a few were forced.

"Welcome back Maggie!" The Police Captain notes as he extends a hand to her. She shakes it and follows him into his office.

"It feels good to be back sir. Sorry I was gone so long…anything I miss?" She saw him make a motion to close the door and she does so.

"I'm sorry if this is abrupt but till this matter with this sociopath is closed you will be working with…well…I believe introductions are in order so I will let him do the honor." Maggie wore a confused look and she was sure it was readable loud and clear.

"Sorry for the rudeness…and do not blame your boss, he means well. My name is Hank Henshaw; I am the Director of the D.E.O." Maggie did a double take before she saw a man whom she hadn't seen in the corner of the room rise up.

He was a rather tall brick built man with dark skin and caring eyes. His hand was extended and being raised to always shake hands when greeting peoples he did so shaking a bit to get her mouth working. "Detective Maggie Sawyer…um…you are that group that hunts aliens aren't you?"

"I would like to think we stop their threat and if possible detain them in order to prevent further harm from coming from them. May we have the room?" Maggie looks to the Captain and he slowly gets up and grants them this.

"So…what do you want from me?" Maggie inquired as she folded her arms. She watched the man closely and he seemed to hesitate before moving to the desk and taking a seat.

"What I am about to tell you…must not leave this room. Alex Danvers works for the D.E.O. and since she is currently indisposed we are lacking the manpower in our search. You have experience dealing with the Aliens…we would like to borrow you till Alex is back on her feet."

"Whoa…hold up…are you telling me Alex, my current roommate works for you?" Maggie dropped her arms and held her head. "What else is she keeping from me anyway?"

"Her sister is actually her adoptive sister who happens to be Supergirl. I am telling you all this not only because of how you feel about the Aliens, at least some of them…but also the fact you care about Alex…and would not want any harm to come to Kara."

Maggie was blown away yet again and she paced about trying to wrap her head around all of this. Ok…so…Kara was not a journalist, or was she…no that was her cover no doubt and she was in fact the hero of National City, Supergirl of all people. So that entire glasses thing was an act…wow. How was she not able to see past that. Controlling her breathing she wished she had a drink about now.

"I know it is a lot to take in…but I really need your answer. I do not wish for there to be any secrets between us if we are going to work together. I am hoping you will use discretion and not to reveal Kara's secret to the world-."

"Hey…I can keep a secret…you can quote me on that. And you are right; I care for Alex…a lot and would never want her to be harmed. I wish she had told me herself though…but…that can't be helped now. We need to catch this alien…so…count me in."

Maggie felt a tad hurt but understood why Alex had not told her all this. So she had no real siblings, so what, it meant they had a lot more in common. As she was about to leave she tapped her chin in thought.

"Is there something on your mind Detective?" Maggie turns around and walks up to him, feeling the need to ask.

"Your voice…it sounds familiar…like I've heard it somewhere before. You ever go to this bar, filled with aliens mingling with one another, cause-."

"I believe you have me confused with someone else. We must be going now." Hank seemed to brush off her question, or diverted her attention to the need to stop the alien. Either way she saw it…he had just lied to her. Still…the secrets he had revealed were Alex's secret, this one she'd have to earn his trust on before he told her, which was fine by her.

"Alright…let us go to the D.E.O. lair then…I'm ready." She went to go out and gather up some of her things and headed out with Hank with several eyes following her curious where she was off to. If only they knew.

* * *

"Whoa…this is kicking…I could get used to this." Maggie found herself immersed in a world she never knew existed, well she had some suspicions given that National City had aliens running amok but the Police were never able to handle them, not from lack of trying; and not to speak out against the shield that she swore to uphold.

"Hi, um, welcome to the D.E.O. my name is Winn; I sort of do a lot of the tech stuff here. Pleasure to meet you." Maggie looked over noticing a rather charming young man wearing a tucked in shirt and a friendly smile. He had short hair and was very polite, someone was raised right.

"Winn…nice to meet you. How long have you worked here?" Maggie began walking with him as Hank stayed behind to confer with someone.

"Well…actually I'm still sort of new around here. I was recruited or volunteered, depending on who you talk to. I look after much of the cryptology, stuff dealing or resorting to deciphering alien language and such cool stuff I might add. Oh hey Kar-I mean Supergirl-."

"Relax Winn…your Director filled me in on her identity, hello again Kara." Detective Maggie Sawyer held out her hand much to the flustered reaction of Supergirl.

"I…uh…do not know what you are talking about citizen, I bear no relation to Kara…oops." She seemed to be caught off guard, typical reaction; she had seen it in many suspects in the interrogation room.

"Relax…your secret is safe with me…as well as all of those in this room, well, I imagine. And before you ask your sister is doing fine…she is a natural at wheelchair mobility. So where do we stand on this bone creature?"

"I prefer to call him Bone Crusher, but, so far he seems to have not done much. Aside from the murders of late he has kept a low profile. Kara, Supergirl, well she believes it is not of Krypton or any planet she knows of. Wherever this thing came from it is something else."

Maggie joined him over at the computer as he brought up files of all known loose aliens in National City. This was much like known criminals released from jail or known sexual deviants of sorts. This thing though…if it did have a human guise she imagined it wouldn't' be able to hold it long due to those bones and talons that were like razor sharp.

"In my fight against it the bones were really tough…even my strength could not break them. Our fight was very one sided as I was thrown about like Supergirl doll…though one who could not break or lose her head so easily."

Maggie nodded her head digesting all of this. This problem could not be solved so easily through brute strength…nor facing it head on as she had done. The thing managed to take a few bullets not even being phased or startled. "Did you try your heat vision?"

"Well…I didn't really have a lot of chances to do that. This Bone Crusher tends to keep one on their toes and the reach…pretty far. I imagine it can fly cause it sort of reminds me of those birds from the period of Dinosaurs-."

"Pterodactyl…of course. However if it could fly…why hasn't it done so?" Winn was still searching the database and that is when Hank joins them.

"Perhaps because it doesn't intend to. Humans do not fly and whatever does holds no substance or appeasing value to it. Kara I am sending you and Maggie out and see if you can lure it out. I will have a chopper airborne and see if it will show us just what it is capable of. I will be with them."

"Whoa…Director…in case you didn't see my medical files, which something tells me you have then you would know this thing means serious business to humans." Maggie looked around and felt she was out of the loop as no one came in telling Hank he shouldn't put himself out there.

"We leave in ten. Maggie I suggest you look in the armory for equipment. Kara will help you." He walks off and Maggie feels once again there are some things kept from her…to which it did not sit well, but she had to deal with…for now.

* * *

Putting on some armor and trying out the feel of each weapon she could tell that Kara was studying her. "Yes Supergirl?"

"How is she doing…really?" Maggie sighed as she slung the rifle over her shoulder. She was quite perceptive…without her glasses.

"She is handling the best she can…somedays are easier than most. How are you coping though?" She looks over at Kara who seems resigned.

"Snapper is really pushing my buttons…but…his method is in some ways relatable to that of Cat when I first started working at the place. Most of my interviews are with Lex's sister as she tries to put her company that was tainted by her brother back on the map, her approach to dealing with the aliens though is something I find questionable. Due to the attacks it is only driving her point across about identifying aliens…and the people seemed so scared they might allow such a thing to exist."

"Wow…if I were an alien now I'd be sweating in my boots…or whatever they are wearing, in your case boots. So…let us see if we can stop this guy once and for all." She primed her weapon and left the weapon locker behind thinking of Alex and what that thing did to her. Perhaps it left her one sided in her approach to dealing with this, so what, it would pay for hurting her gal.

* * *

They arrived at a location that Winn predicted would be where the Bone Crusher would wind up next. Sure enough as he showed the two of them were ready. Holding her rifle at ready she lay down a spread of bullets, each one hitting him but only making him angry over denting him. That skin of his, what skin there was made bullet penetration near impossible. "Come on…what are you waiting for?!"

The guy didn't need another invitation as he began to stomp towards her. Pulling out the hand gun with the kryptonite bullets she began to fire but all these did was graze his face but he shook them off after he was a few feet from her. That is when Supergirl shot her heat vision at it cutting into the bone.

"It worked!" Maggie felt her eyes widen as it swung at her and she was sent into the air and if not for Supergirl she would have broken her arm in the fall. "Thanks…nice view from up here."

"It can be…just not when that thing is looking up at us. I am going to set you down so we can go again!" Supergirl flew to a safe place though as she set her down a bone was shot forth and caught her shoulder.

"Supergirl!" Maggie held onto her and felt her leaning on her. Looking over she saw this thing had thrown a bone at her…quite precise too.

"I-I'll be ok…just…that went in deep…" She tried to pull it out but as she did blood began to seep out.

"You stay here…I'll go take care of that thing!" Maggie left her there as she faced it down. "You nearly took my life…nearly cut away the person I care about and sever her chance of ever walking again…and now you attack the hero of this city…you crossed the line pal!"

Maggie didn't care at this point if she lived or died…so long as Alex was alive that is all that mattered. She began to unload on this alien forgetting where she was…forgetting that this thing could throw out its own bones. The bullets rang off its bones and it began to stomp towards her. Her heart was racing; her adrenaline racing…her eyes narrowed as she threw aside her weapon and pulled out a sharp edged fighting sword.

And that is when a voice in her head told her to get out of the way. It was a snapping mind opening moment that drew her body into a side dive just as a rocket launcher had fired and a missile hit point blank against the alien. Landing with a thud she held her hands over her head as bits of the ground rained down on her. What had she just nearly done? She was breathing hard realizing she had come close to suicide…throwing her life away and leaving Alex on her own.

Lifting her head she looks over and that is when she sees the thing standing in the flames. The flames seem to weaken it some but it begins to flap a bit and takes to the sky. Up above she sees the helicopter with Director Henshaw in it…holding the rocket launcher. The Bone Crusher lets out a terrifying roar and its speed is quite fast.

"Supergirl!" She hurries over remembering Kara and finds her unconscious on the ground. The bond had been pulled out half way and a pool of blood lay under her. Picking her up she sees the thing attack the helicopter slashing at the occupants. She can see Director Henshaw and then the pilot is killed and the helicopter goes spinning out of control before hitting the water.

"No…no…this can't be happening!" Maggie watches and waits…nothing. The helicopter begins to sink along with the thing as it can't get out. Standing there holding Kara she feels waves of despair take over. How was she going to tell Alex?

 **Authors note:** Is Director Henshaw gone? Is the Bone Crusher resting on the bottom of the water? Can Supergirl pull through after being impaled by that bone? And what of Alex and Maggie now that her Alex's secret is out? These questions answered and much more next time. See you then.


	6. Chapter 6 What happened after

CH.6: What happened after

The loss of Director Henshaw was a heavy event that weighed on all of those at the D.E.O. Alex in particular was quite shaken up over it. She had no idea that Maggie had been there when it all went down. When she did find out she didn't know how to take it…especially given the threat she was up against. Maggie was still shaken a bit herself…but…right now Alex had to focus on the chain of command, which naturally fell on her shoulders. Even in a wheel chair though no one looked down on her, well, they kind had to but not in that sense.

This worked out for her though as she could run things there and know the people were prepared who were sent out in the field. Due to Maggie being on loan for a bit longer Alex had to get her up to speed so she had her read up on some case files and better understand the world of aliens and what their role in it was.

"Director Danvers…the Bone Crusher has been spotted downtown. Your orders?" Alex still found it hard getting used to that title. Hank had ran the place great and Lucy had run it briefly before she left town. This role would take some getting used to…though she had taken control at the worse possible time.

"Get the secondary team fitted for combat and have Winn meet me in the briefing room. I am hoping we can send our agents in knowing a bit about their adversary before the battle happens. Also see if you can find Maggie for me."

Alex took a breath rolling along in the wheels of her current chair. This one was actually motor powered and seems Winn put some touches in on it himself. However she did not wish to rely on the controls and figured this would at least work her hand strength a bit. She caught people staring and she know doubt figured these doubters figured she had it in for Hank, to take the role of Director the moment he met some cruel fate.

Alex tried her best not to think about this too much. Hank had been a role model to her in how to run things properly…to keep things in order during inspection or how to handle hostile aliens. So many truths had come out since those days like Hank's true identity or the fact her adoptive sister was in fact Supergirl. This Bone Crusher had to be stopped…though no matter the amount of bullets or forced impact like that of Supergirl's Kryptonian strength it did not slow it down.

Moving into the briefing room she found Winn already there; her cousin, most of the agents who had been there from the beginning, and of course Maggie were standing at attention. Alex met Maggie's eyes and the two of them just stared. Maggie's time here would be coming to an end soon as she went back to being a Detective, suffice to say before that time she was hoping things would close here and they could move on with their lives. Maybe she'd walk again or see a specialist about her spine…though that was risky in itself and she was set, or so she had thought on living out the rest of her life in this chair.

"Hello everyone…and thank you for showing. I realize that this couldn't have come at a worse time, given the loss of our beloved Director, though I'm sure he wouldn't want us thinking of him like that. We had all thought he was taken out…but…Winn if you would."

Winn showed the photographs taken of the Bone Crusher immerging from the depths of the ocean. Only a few knew that it was still out there…those who weren't filled in let out gasps. "I had the same reaction…this thing has been hit by rockets, shot with heat vision, pummeled, and shot at…all that hasn't been done is asking it politely to turn away and go back where it came from."

"I believe I told it that…though…it might have gotten lost in translation as we fought," Kara noted as she laughed nervously.

"There is no way around it…we kill it before it kills any more of us. While I realize this mission is of the upmost importance I am making it voluntary. The secondary team is already suiting up…these fine individuals came to me and asked for this. For those of you in here…this threat will be one that might take one or more of you, I am sorry for my point blank honesty but if we do not take this seriously…there will be none of us left."

Alex felt like a President stepping in after the previous one had mucked things up; so in turn, yeah all of their messes were on her. Hank had done a great job…but…he had left the Bone Crusher in his wake and now here they were. Maggie and her had suffered their share of trauma and even Supergirl had, even now looking at her she notes the fatigue and the healing process that normally takes full effect is a slow one.

"I will go." Alex turned and saw that Maggie was the one to volunteer first. Her voice shook the room out of their own thoughts and she grinned. "Do I get a prize or something? Look, I get it, dangerous mission…and so far I have faced off against this thing twice and live to tell the tale about it. I've dealt with my fair share of ruffians in the past, I am not some girl who will roll over but rather the girl who gets back up and swings. I didn't know Hank long but I know he was a smart and hard headed guy, held true to his principles…I don't want him turning over wherever he is knowing this thing is still out there and no one raised a hand to stand up to it."

Alex felt like arguing…she felt like telling her that she was only on loan and that her part in this was to help out, but only to a certain degree. If she died it was on them. However there was more to it than that…Alex felt fear gripping her hard and her time spent with Maggie had drawn her closer to the Detective…even with their arguments over what to watch or helping her on simple tasks.

"I will too…and before you chime in Alex this thing took some hits from my heat vision…though if it will make you feel better I will limit what I do in this operation. Kryptoninan honor…or…well…you know."

"Are you sure you want to do this again? I mean the last time this thing shot a bone through your shoulder and the time before that he threw you about like a rag doll of sorts. From what I gather of this thing it shows no signs of wearing down and given our attempts at stopping it turning up zilch…"

"You feel the military may try and step in?" Alex finished the line of thought and read the worry in their faces. General Lane, a rather important figure in the military and father of Lois and Lucy was quite strict and antagonistic on his best days.

"I wasn't really here when that happened but I heard of the incident and I have to say a full military assault would only damage the city and possibly cause more casualties then needed."

"I am well aware of that…Winn…which is why you have provided the brave agents who work here with something to help level the playing field." Alex is already seated but several of the others take a seat as Winn has the floor.

"Yes, well, no pressure right. So I have created some armor that can help protect against high flying bone projectiles or even close up combat…it has yet to be fully tested but it should last a few bouts before it might crack or…moving on. So the weapons I have fitted should provide enough fire power to make this guy think twice about attacking outright…which seems to be its opening move. In Chess…a player's great strength lies in moving out the right paws so the powerful pieces can work on the battlefield…this guy works alone so if we place ourselves in the right area and counter his moves…checkmate."

Alex nods her head. It all sounds good…though…once out on the field things could go wrong pretty fast. The rest of the meeting has a few more volunteers…but a bulk of them opt out of this 'suicide mission' as they saw it. Alex wanted to speak to her sister but she was already moving out leaving her there with Maggie.

"I know you are worried about her…but…you don't have to be. She is strong and capable, I have seen that in her character more than the outfit she wears. Also…far as your worrying about me, I find it cute."

"You find my worrying about you cute? Maggie this thing nearly ended you…and now you are out to face it, what, a third time? What if that is just pushing it…what if this time you don't come back?"

Alex saw the way Maggie looked at her and she was slowly moving around the table to where she sat. Swallowing a bit she tried to look away but Maggie was already there. She could make a hasty retreat but she had only retreated on a few things in her life.

"I can't make any promises…though what I can tell you is how I feel. I realize you being straight is an obstacle in of itself…and I don't mean or aim to change you. I am who I am…and you can't place a man before me expecting me to do the nasty and be ok with it…or even fake to…just isn't in my character. I do have feelings for you Alex…feelings that go beyond friendship, beyond one roommate to another. I'm not saying this because it is a mission of grave importance…I am saying it because I have been fighting to say it for so long, never quite knowing how to say it…or brace for the rejection that can happen.

"Life is short, love is powerful and everlasting. It might be too soon for that word, even so, I am blown away by your beauty, your strength of character, your care for your sister…even though growing up she wasn't the easiest person to look after I'm sure. My point being…well…sometimes actions speak louder than words…or in this case when words run out."

Alex found herself blushing at her compliments and as she sat herself down on her lap she could feel her entire world shifting about somehow…someway in order for all of this to be possible. She hadn't much of a love life, given her career choice and boys normally going for the other girl, so for this to be happening, for someone to see her beauty and all…it left her shaken. Feeling Maggie's hand in her hair she lets out a slight moan.

"I love your hair…don't ever grow it out," Maggie says. She leans in and they kiss. It is a magical moment where it is just the two of them. Alex holds her close and for the longest minute or so they are tangled up in each other.

"I believe you have a mission….agent…" Alex manages after the kiss so she can catch her breath.

"Oh right…mission…we'll continue this later tonight." Maggie winked at her as she got off her lap and then strutted out…knowing once again her eyes would be on her backside.

* * *

Maggie was about to leave…however…she first decided to go have a chat with someone. Finding her way around, through blind trial and error she found herself in the detention level where they kept some of the dangerous aliens. They stared at her curiously but she paid them no heed, no mind any as she was focused on her objective. This mission to stop the Bone Crusher was going to be heavy…and the loss of so many lives was something, if easily prevented, could save Alex the extra worry.

This wasn't so much about her life…but the lives of those who would go into battle voluntarily. Alex would make a great leader, she knew she would, but she could see it in her eyes when she gave that speech that there was worry…even self-doubt. While she realized she should just let the mission carry out and she could fail on her own…it was not something someone could easily come back from. And so this brought her here…about to do something that could tear her and Alex apart…even before they had begun; but she did it all for her, the woman she loved.

"Well well…yeah I will say it well, look who decides to pay me a visit. How does it hang Mags?" Maggie stood before the cell containing Aubrey Sparks, known as Scorcher. They had some interaction in the past, though Alex didn't need to know that.

"Cut the pleasantry…I'm sure you know about the latest hostile killing people. Supergirl's heat vision did some damage to it…but…we need more heat." Maggie rubbed her arms feeling so dirty right now. As a Detective there were times she had to work with criminals in order to gain Intel, which meant bartering a shorter sentence; or, working side by side…again the whole dirty feeling.

"Yeah, I heard, so…what do I get out of this?" Aubrey watched her and then it dawned on her. "Oh wait…you haven't even got it cleared with the boss lady…have ya?" She turned her back on her and Maggie looked around making sure no one was overhearing.

"Look, right now you are being charged with attempted assassination of the President of the United States, I could try and have you tried in court, which means a female prison-."

"I love how much you are trying, but, last I checked in here my powers are in check. You see out there in a female prison…I could just burn the place down, so thanks but no thanks I will stick here thank you kindly-."

"Look…I am pressed on time and your attitude, not appreciating it much. I am giving you a chance to redeem yourself for your actions-."

"Look who is all fired up now…tell you what…I will help you out but only on one condition. I have a rematch with Supergirl…so…we have ourselves a deal?" She held out her hand but Maggie knew better than that and walked out.

"You have a deal…" Maggie would see about her release…though she felt in some small way this was a betrayal of sorts. However what mattered now was taking down this Bone Crusher before more casualties came in…what happened after…would be on her.

 **Authors note:** Alex and Maggie finally share their first kiss…and things seem good between them, though the upcoming mission may prove to be too much for the new couple as Maggie goes behind her back to acquire the assistance of one Scorcher, the very fire tempered, among other things alien who tried to take out the President. Also little side note; there will be a secondary pairing in the running, won't say who with who yet but you will be shocked. Anyway see you next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7 Rematch

CH.7: Rematch

Maggie had planned a power outage to happen a little before the mission…and hopefully if all played out well she'd have Scorcher out and helping the team out on a massive win. She didn't feel the need to tell Alex, not yet anyway mostly because Alex had a lot on her plate…and she pretty much already knew her answer. In some ways she was playing on a no win scenario, at least with her job cause she was just on loan…not a full member of the D.E.O. which meant if there were actions against her she'd just go on to working back at her regular job.

Of course that line of thinking also got her looking at the negative. It would impact her relationship with Alex, the lying; never a good way to start out, even though Alex had lied to her about working here to begin with. Maybe it was better not thinking about the repercussions till after.

Maggie was already geared up and as the power fluxed she set into motion. She could hear Alex yelling out orders and she went to Aubrey's cell and as she stepped out and swung at her she slapped a bracelet on her causing her power to wane.

"What the hell?" She glowered at her but…time was of the essence and she was already on the move. Aubrey had no choice but to follow her trying to get her flame going.

"Once you are outside I will text you an address of where you should be. That handy little bracelet, property of the D.E.O. temporarily sustains use of one's powers till it is removed. This remote I have ensures I control the level of ability you control. Oh don't worry I want you at the fullest power you can muster…as long as you know who has the remote."

Aubrey had a cross look, or at least she thought she did as they were still in the dark. Finding the exit she beckons her over. "Remember our deal Sawyer…lest you want me to hold out-."

"Get going…before I let my finger slip," Maggie waited and once she was out the door she closed it and slid the remote into her pocket and strolled over to where Alex stood. The lights were on and Alex seemed to relax some.

"I'm not sure if that is foreboding or not…regardless we have a mission to do. You come back to me, alright?" Alex wanted to kiss her, she could tell, but she held off the impulse to help her out. Alex was in a shaky position taking lead over this place…she did not need to bring her newly discovered sexuality out in the open.

"You got it…boss. Oh and if you see something odd in battle…just roll with it ok babe?' She winked at her noting the confusion on her face as she left. While she had the files on the operations this place worked on…she did not see anything about working with prisoners. She really wanted to tell Alex about her plan…and she had ever chance to…before they were sent out in which case…all bets were out the window.

* * *

Aubrey had left the facility not quite sure how she was to like her current predicament. On the one hand she was free…and the other this bracelet was a reminder she was still a prisoner. However in the time she knew Maggie she wasn't that bad of a gal really. True she had wished things had gone differently between them…but…Maggie tended to bet twitch when relationships lasted a bit longer then say a few months or so. The two had parted ways as friends…though…there were times that she still though about her and that amazing body of hers in bed. Aubrey had grown up loving tight leather and lying on beaches basking in the sun when others ducked under their umbrella.

When she had been exposed or found her body heating up she felt herself changing. It was overwhelming to the senses but she grew to adjust…to handle it to the best of her ability. She did try to be good with her powers…though finding herself in questionable groups or doing questionable acts made her a gal to fear. Job wise…she tended to lose her cool and that is when the flames flew. That bar she went to made it easy for her to be herself…to chill…or more or less let things stew without blasting things to bits.

Maggie was one of the first girls in her life, non-alien that got her. It was clear though that Maggie had found herself a new girl…and while she should be happy for her she began to think of her in bed with that special someone. It wasn't easy having a relationship just because of there being judgement on both sides of the spectrum. Aubrey ran her hand through her red hair remembering a time when it wasn't…though…no complaining as Red complimented her skin tone nicely.

She was just about to round the corner when…oh damn…really? She placed her hands on her hips spotting Supergirl…a bit too soon for their rematch. "Well if it isn't the girl in tights…gotta say not the way I imagined this going down."

"You…how did you escape? No matter…I will just have to take you back inside and get on with the mission." She did some sort of pose, a cute pose, but then again she imagined every hero had one.

"Yeah about that…I believe we have a common enemy-." She saw her already flying at her and she felt herself knocked off her feet and on her back.

"Save your excuses…you tried to kill the President, I fail to see how we have the same enemy!" She was quite strong…but she'd get out of this in one…two…three-.

"You are strong…I will give you that…but I'm one hot ticket you don't want to touch!" She began to lob fire balls at her and saw her bring her cape up warding off the flames. "Whoever made that really thought of this encounter…didn't he?"

"How do you know it wasn't a she?" Supergirl stood up and began to blow cold air at her. Aubrey allowed her. Standing there frozen like a Popsicle she began to bring her body temperature up and the ice began to melt right off her.

"Call it a hunch…and maybe cause of the way the costume is styled. I may not be fighting at my fullest capacity but…I'm not going to let an opportunity like this slip through my fingers!"

"You are so full of hate…why?" Supergirl shot heat her way but Aubrey was able to shoot her own heat out of her eyes…though it was not at full capacity and Supergirl had her beat and she flew back stumbling a bit. If not for her ability to draw in heat…her eyeballs would be seared by that attack.

"I don't need to tell you my life story…ugh…just die!" Aubrey charged again but Supergirl was much faster and she began to funnel out the heat from her body as she had done before and she felt her body grow light before she fell down.

"I am taking you back!" She reached for her but Aubrey kicked out with her leg sending Supergirl down on top of her. Their bodies connected and their lips meshed as the two stared into the other's eyes. Aubrey had no idea how long the kiss lasted, a second, a few…and neither seemed to pull up right away or give the other a shove.

"Um…wow…shoot…that was not supposed to happen. I must not be working so well since my injury." She ran a hand through her hair, face flustered. Aubrey found it rather cute and did her best to not like the kiss as much as she did.

"And me…this bracelet…if I weren't wearing it, pfft, you'd be toast." Aubrey squirmed a bit feeling their chests together and where Supergirl was currently lined up.

"Yeah I noticed that…you weren't wearing that before you were brought in. Did someone on the inside give you that?" She slowly stood up and extended a hand out which she took, why not; both of them weren't exactly at their best…even though Supergirl didn't have this.

"Let us just say…someone feels the use of my special abilities will profit against the current crisis this city faces. Far as what is in it for me…see the bracelet."

The two women stood there for a bit at a standstill…neither wanting to make a move in their current situation. "So, this common enemy, you mean the Bone Crusher don't you?"

"We have a winner; yes this very threat is now my problem as well. I have always wanted to fly…care giving me a lift?" Aubrey could see the confliction in her face and she shrugged. "Well…I can always walk…but two heat givers together is far better than one-."

"Fine…just…keep your lips away from mine…" Supergirl went to pick her up and as they began to fly she avoided eye contact as much as possible. The kiss very much still on her mind.

* * *

Maggie was already at the scene along with several well-armed D.E.O. agents. The stage was set and sure enough Winn had the Bone Crusher analyzed and spotted to this location. The threat it posed would be great if it got away…so…here and now they'd stop it. The only thing was Supergirl and Scorcher were late. She pondered on the hold-up but right now they had to do what they can.

"Hey…Bone Crusher…your reign ends here and now!" Maggie yelled out. The Bone Crusher turned and seemed to spot them as he lobbed a bone at them. The man who was struck was thrown off his feet but the armor seemed to absorb most of the hit.

"You…stop…can't help…self…" It was one of the first times she had heard it speak. The language was rough, clearly showing it hadn't digested enough of the human language to form complete thoughts.

"You've been killing people…we are beyond standing by idly and letting you do as you will. If you were to be seen as no threat before…you are beyond saving now." Maggie motioned and several snipers lined up shots and fired. The Bone Crusher crouched down and most of the bullets just penetrated or did little but make a resounding ping.

"Humans…beyond…help…I…cannot…be…stopped…" It rose up and flew towards where the snipers were.

"Open fire…do not let it get to them!" Maggie began to fire at the Bone Crusher hoping to divert its attention. The Bone Crusher found one sniper and having learned from its earlier attempt it plunged a bone through the middle of his eyes. Holding him up as he began to convulse and buck about Maggie felt sick to her stomach.

 _"Maggie…pull them out…that is an order!"_ Maggie heard the order but felt fear creep through her. Even if she ordered it that thing was much faster than them.

"R-Retreat…pull back!" Maggie managed as she began to pull away. The body was thrown down and after going after the other sniper she saw two shapes hurtle towards him before he was sent crashing into a container.

"Sorry we're late…this one wouldn't stop…talking…" Supergirl landed down and set Scorcher down.

"I figured if she was distracted enough she wouldn't drop me. So…this is what you call the Bone Crusher…gotta say not impressed." Scorcher rolled her neck a bit and loosened her body some.

"Be on your guard…he already got one of ours. I can cover you…the rest of the team can leave, no more lives need to be lost." Maggie could read their confusion and she heard the chatter over the ear piece.

 _"Maggie…you need to get everyone out of there…that includes you. And what the hell…when did Scorcher, no, please don't tell me-?"_

"Yeah…I'm sorry…but we needed all the fire power we could get and besides…Supergirl is no shape to fight, regardless what she says. I will take the heat for this…and you can do what you will with me after. I do not do this openly rebel your command or orders…I do this because I believe it is right, to prevent a huge casualty rate. This thing doesn't like heat…so…let us give it more than it can chew."

 _"Maggie…I can't overlook this…you may very well never work at the D.E.O…if you keep this up. I can-."_

"I love working with you Alex, we make a pretty great team…but my line of work is working the beat, aliens is fine once in a while…but not all the time. This does not change how I feel about you, on the contrary it just makes me appreciate what you do even more. Besides…we see each other at home…depending on how long you wish to stay, and even then, I've made my mind up…I only want you."

She knew she was saying this openly over a line pretty much anyone could hear, but, so what…they'd find out sooner or later anyway. Checking her ammo clip she goes for her rifle and nodding her head to the two girls she rushes in.

* * *

Aubrey had no idea what was going down but she was itching for a fight. Maggie had pushed the remote giving her a clearer advantage in battle. Hurrying along she throws several flames towards him and he lifts up a warm to block it, though the heat is quite something scalding his body and sending him reeling.

"C'mon Supergirl…don't let me have all the glory!" Aubrey throws off her jacket and races towards a wall and pushing off from it she disappears as a bone heads her way and then she aims a blast from her eyes at him from behind.

"Stop…hot…" Bone Crusher let out a roar as he raced at Supergirl. Aubrey saw this and hurried after him as she tried to grab him from behind heating up her body.

"If you are going to do something darling…now is your time!" Aubrey can see the bones begin to crack and Supergirl lets out a long beam of heat as it sears into the guy.

"Really with the darling…why?" Supergirl shakes her head as she pushes on with the attack. Aubrey though could see her body straining from the continuous attack.

"It is affectionate…what…would you rather it come from a guy?" She smiled and then she felt something push through her stomach. Looking down she sees a bone had pushed through.

Bone Crusher shoved her away and began pushing against the heat from Supergirl. Aubrey lay there feeling the bone through her and she felt her consciousness begin to slip. She sent a weak flame at him to get him to turn away from her.

"I can't…hold it…" Supergirl releases the beam and as he reaches for her throat holding her up he glares back at her as she manages to get his attention.

"You…drop her…now!" Aubrey had never fought so hard for someone in her entire life, not even herself. And yet seeing her held like that…it ate at her in the worse possible way.

"I'd listen to her if I were you." Aubrey saw Maggie coming in with her weapon trained on him. The guy was standing there with broken bones and a body that didn't look in the best condition to withstand any more attacks.

"This…is…not…over!" He threw Supergirl aside and raced out of there with a spray of bullets chasing after him. Aubrey knew this was over on her part…and she tilted her head to the side.

 **Authors note:** Bone Crusher has escaped once again and Maggie may be in hot water as her career at the D.E.O. is practically over…though whether her and Alex survive this even after her passionate speech remains to be seen. Also questions of Alex's position and whether she is emotionally stable or not to continue to lead is something to also be looked into. And…was anyone else shocked to see the interaction between Supergirl and Scorcher? I'm sure you will see more of those two in future chapters.


	8. Chapter 8 Coming to terms

CH.8: Coming to terms

Maggie had lost track of the days as they came to pass. The household was rather quiet of late since her breaking order at the D.E.O. and recruiting Scorcher. Scorcher had taken a bone, literally to the stomach and was on the mend. Her actions, though backed by an Officer on loan from the Police Department held a lot to be accountable for…still…they warranted a review into possibly using such assets in field missions in the future. The President of the United States couldn't agree more…which conflicted with Alex's views…though in the end it did wind up passing. There were still some minor details to iron out…but all in all change was coming.

Maggie tried her best to mend her relationship with Alex but she buried herself in her work staying long hours at the D.E.O in her pursuit of Bone Crusher who was in the wind. Supergirl was doing some healing of her own while Kara kept busy at CatCo. Maggie found herself on this particular day looking over case files at her old desk at the Station. She was piled with a few cases that the Captain felt would suit her needs…and right he was.

Several murders had happened and reports needed to be typed up that she had neglected to do so while being caught up in Alex. She did not want to give up on her…but Alex was putting up a stone cold offense that sent chills down her spine. Breakfast was one of the few meals they shared in the morning before either went to work and it felt like most of their talking was done with their eyes. Maggie had a strong feelings for Alex that contended with any other actual feeling she had ever had. It pained her inside to see a relationship that had barely started turning to dust.

Rubbing at her eyes as she took a break from typing up reports and looking at reports she sat there in her chair. She wore a blouse over some tight jeans and her jacket was unzipped as the weather was getting a bit nippy of late. All around her sat other Officers who were either typing or lazying about, yeah; reports weren't everyone's strong suit.

"Excuse me…Detective Sawyer…may I have a word?" Maggie wanted to tell the person she was busy but as she looked through her hands she saw Kara.

"Oh hey…you…um…sure I think I have a moment to take a coffee break." Maggie rose up and grabbed her cup as she went to show Kara to the break room. As she walked over to fill up her cup she was rather relived they had the room to themselves, at least for now.

"How you holding up?" Maggie laughed lightly figuring that was the question she'd ask her. Still, whatever happened to her she seemed to have healed since the fight.

"Oh you know…burying myself in work like she does. Any luck on finding Bone Crusher?" Maggie motioned to a table and as she sat down Kara sat across from her.

"He is laying low now…no doubt licking his wounds and waiting for the next strike. Winn is doing his best to locate him, fortify the armor, and even modify the bullets…it is draining him but he carries on like the trooper he is. I'm sorry for what is happening with Alex-."

"Don't be Kara…I mean…I was the one that did this to her. To be honest I am glad I got out while I did, not the relationship cause your adoptive sister means the world to me, just…well…the job more like it. If it were say General Lane in command you can be certain I'd be sent away, far away. How is Scorcher?"

She blows at her coffee and takes an experimental sip as she lets it sit with her. Looking over the rim she notes the way that Kara fidgets.

"Huh…how would I know…I don't check in on her or anything…stop looking at me like that." Maggie raised a brow now curious.

"Whoa…I was just asking how she was. Did something happen between the two of you? I noticed how you both were late to the field-."

"Nothing happened…can we just drop it already?" Kara folded her arms and Maggie had to smile.

"You like her don't you?" Maggie noticed the way that Kara adjusted her glasses and looked huff about it, oh, but she could see straight through her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Kara was about to rise but Maggie was reaching for her hand and giving her a counseling look.

"It is alright…trust me your adoptive sister does not need to know. I get it, I do, and I realize it can be scary. Much like Alex I imagine being straight and now finding yourself in the position of liking a girl, it is not like anything you were taught or believed in before. Aubrey and I…well…we used to date. She can be hard to get close to…and has some trust issues, understandable given her background. She has not led an easy life…something I am sure you can associate with.

"You need to approach this honestly…tell her you have never been with a girl. However do not come across as some college girl experimenting. Aubrey…she needs someone in her corner, someone who can be there and catch her when she falls. Love is not easy for her…and I'm not saying you love her or it could lead to it…but…just take her hand and show her you are there."

Maggie could read from Kara's body language that she was open to the idea, though, it was hard to say what was going on in that mind of hers. As it was, she and Alex, for the most part; seemed on a long road to recovery. She loved Alex but she did not know how long she could stand the silence or the distance…especially given how they shared a place and were there in the evening and the morning together.

"Try something romantic with Alex…do something to show she matters. An apology is fine and all but Alex has never really had a relationship that truly counted, and I've been there for a lot of the highs and lows. I'm not really sure who leads in terms of gestures, given it is a girl on girl relationship but given you have been in one…work your magic. Anyway I have to get going…Snapper will no doubt be wondering where I disappeared off to."

Maggie rose up with her and smiled. "I'm sure you we will see each other again…Kara. And about Aubrey…good luck. I wish you two the best of luck." Maggie shook her hand and watched her leave before she took her cup and walked back to her desk.

* * *

Aubrey lay there in the hospital bed, what choice did she have, not like she was getting up anytime soon. There were few visitors and most of the time guards were posted outside. The bracelet that Maggie had given to her was still on her, no doubt Director Danver's doing as she was currently outside her little cozy cell. Her stomach still hurt and the stitches itched, but other than that she was treated with food and even the fuzzy feeling of doing something good in her life; she had caught the President's attention and an act was now in place for special missions where those caught were allowed to serve their time assisting.

Turning the television off she mused over her current dwelling. The wall was white and the bed could use a bit more softness. This was a hospital or healing room of sorts that resided within the D.E.O. facility for patients who needed some fixing up. Going to a regular hospital would only raise suspicion and questions that were not needed.

"Hi…so…thought you could use a pick me up after what happened, if it is too soon I apologize." Aubrey looked over and sure enough there was Supergirl holding what appeared to be some drink, possibly coffee as it was checked at the door.

"Bring it over here…probably the first good thing about waking up in here." Aubrey made a motion and watched the outfit move about Supergirl in a way that was quite alluring to her. There was something else though about her, that upbeat attitude, the smile that was, yeah she admitted quite affectious.

"Here you go…not really sure what you wanted but hope this will work. How you holding up?" She hands her the drink and before Supergirl can say anything about it being hot she just shot her a look and drank half the content.

"Well…if you count being alive as a good thing, good, if you bring this whole living situation into the picture I will get back to ya. Truth is…I did something I normally wouldn't, fight the fight, be someone that isn't chemically fit to do what I did. I never saw myself as a hero…my temper always got the better of me and I wound up hurting people. True it was all part of a deal to get a rematch with you…but in the end I felt a sort of exhilaration being out there in the field…you know?"

Aubrey takes another drink of her coffee not minding the caramel in there. Setting it down she watches Supergirl studying her, pondering what she thinks. The two of them are so alike, and yet at the same time not the same. Was it a good thing…hard to say. The kiss was still on her mind and she went back to staring at the ceiling. Supergirl wouldn't be interested in a girl like her though. She was probably dating some straight guy, after all, who would want the heroine of National City in a lesbian relationship, she could imagine the news now. Even with society slowly adjusting to the change of openly gay couples out there, Supergirl was a figure everyone looked up to.

"I know how you feel…trust me I know. Look Aubrey…there is something I've been wanting to talk to you about. I just didn't know how to…though…a friend of mine, well a friend of my sister's anyway shed some light on my…situation and it has dawned on me that…this, whatever this is…I want to try it…with you."

Aubrey turned her head and found her closer to the bed. Suddenly she made a made a move grabbing her wrist as she pulls her onto the bed with her. She grimaces a bit but ignores the pain as she gazes up into those startled eyes of hers. "You aren't afraid of this are you…two girls…being this close?"

Supergirl did not fight, perhaps because she did not wish to hurt her, wise move. This move itself hurt her so she was possibly hurting herself. Releasing her wrist though she trails a hand through her soft hair and enjoys the way their bodies line up perfectly. Their chests bear against one another as lover's do, her chest rising to an all-time high.

"I was afraid of revealing my true identity to the world…and I soared above it…with this, I'm willing to fall into it and see where it takes me." Aubrey laughed lightly and ignored the pain.

"You are something else Supergirl…I like that." She then moves Supergirl's head down as they kiss. The kiss starts off slow, their lips moving against each other getting used to the feel. Her hand was still behind her head, nothing too forceful though. Supergirl placed her hand on her cheek and soon their bodies were moving against each other.

Aubrey deepened the kiss some and trailed her hand down her body and along her bum causing the girl of steel to whimper and pull from the kiss. "H-Hey…careful with that…I didn't know that came too soon after…well…the kissing-."

"Sorry…though you have to admit…you liked that didn't you?" She saw the blush on her face and resumed the kissing once Supergirl settled into her. She kept her hand back there though and kept things like this, clothes still on, no telling who would be watching and besides…once she got out of here all clothing was off.

* * *

Maggie had gotten off work early so she could set up the romantic evening she had planned for herself and Alex. True the two of them were still not talking, but, she had to make things right with Alex or that was it…the two were over. She began to sprinkle rose petals along the ground to her room. Cooking a fine meal she set it out on the table with some wine, figured it would work as Kara and Alex drank wine while doing their girl's night in. The scene was set by some dimly lit lighting; hopefully Alex didn't think a fuse was out.

Hearing the door she starts and smooths the outfit she is wearing. It is a dress, something accentuating her figure, nothing too over the top or revealing but enough to get her attention. As the door opens and Alex wheels herself in she is caught a bit off guard, no doubt expecting the place to be as it was when she left.

"Maggie…is the power out?" Alex notes. Maggie just smiles, not really expecting anything different from her.

"No Alex, um, I was hoping we could talk…and so far that is the most you have said to me in a bit. I realize things have been bad since…the incident…but I want you to know I am here for you. I am not going anymore…nor…do I intend on letting this continue on, us…moving around each other like we're ignoring the best thing to happen to either of us."

Alex says nothing at first, her eyes moving over to the table and then back at her. Maggie can see this is on her so she tries again.

"Alex…I love you. And believe it or not I have not said this to any other girl, call me shallow or insensitive as every girl deserves, no craves to be loved…and yet I had trouble doing so. To me dating was always about the fun of it…not having to be tied down by those words…knowing somewhere in there was a future to be had. I love you though Alex Danvers, with all my heart. We are both fighters so I intend to do just that…fight for us. I realize it might be too soon…so…consider this a promise that you are the only girl for me…that I will spend every second of every day gaining back your trust and hoping you can forgive me someday on the horizon. You are so beautiful, kind, smart…even funny in your own way. Even if this meal is for one and you roll on over to your room and I go to mine…my heart will always be yours…as I hope the same goes for you."

Maggie was out of breath and she could practically taste the tears as they fell. This was not a rehearsed speech, truth be told she didn't think Alex would stay for it or even mention the power in so many words. And then she moved. Alex was moving and Maggie figured she would move to her bedroom claiming she was not hungry, she would not hold it against her. There was no need for her to return her feelings.

Suddenly her hand was in hers and Maggie looked down to see their hands joined. "You hurt me Maggie; you went behind my back and put my role as Director in jeopardy. However…you are right…this is the best thing to ever happen to me. I want this to work…I want us to make this work. I'm not sure if I am in love yet…but…I am willing to take this to the next step…to move beyond simply words."

Maggie went to move to the table but Alex was adamant about the hand hold. Curious she looked down and saw a blush on her face. "Oh…um…are you sure?"

"Take it easy on me though…this will be my first time with a person of the same anatomy and all." Alex releases her hand and Maggie goes behind her to ease her into the room. Closing the door behind her she feels everything is looking up for once.

 **Authors note:** A rather relationship oriented chapter, hope it worked. Anyway next chapter Supergirl might seek some help from someone she met a bit ago from another universe in helping fix Alex, I imagine you all know who that might be. And Bone Crusher strikes again.


	9. Chapter 9 The love of one

CH.9: The love of one

Kara stood atop the building of CatCo as she relayed a message across time and space to a world unfamiliar to her. After seeing her sister endure through the hardship of being unable to walk she had to do something to help her. She had seen her sister find love…and Maggie made her happy, and that in turn made her happy. To be honest when she found out it took a bit to adjust to the fact that Alex was gay. She got over it though, Alex's sexuality and her being with Maggie, main reason because it made her happy. And so it was because of this and thinking of Alex's future that she reached out to a familiar face now.

 _"Supergirl…was wondering when you'd call,"_ the voice and image belonged to none other than The Flash, a recent ally of hers whom traveled from a great distance, another world.

"Flash, I apologize for not doing this sooner…sort of got caught up in some matters at hand. Listen, from your messages we have been exchanging I was curious about this device that made your friend Felicity able to walk again. I have a situation very similar; my sister is in dire need of such a miracle and was wondering if you could procure the device."

Flash seemed to give it some thought and Supergirl did not rush him. Her cape billowed about behind her as a wind rushed past her, her arms were folded; deep in her own thoughts she pondered on how Alex would react to this, probably would tell her she was fine with her situation as she had told Maggie.

 _"The procedure is risky…one mistake could cost your sister her life…if not permanently paralyze her. Does she know about it?"_ He studied her across that great distance and she looked away giving him the clue. _"She doesn't know…does she?"_

"Look, my sister has done so much for me over the years…done things to help making my situation living on this planet that much easier. True we had our moments of not getting along, but, if this can help her walk again…I will deal with the consequences myself. So…can you help me?"

Kara was now studying him and saw him fidgeting about in his red suit. _"I will get in contact with Kurtis; he is the man behind the device, see if he has another one of those made. I suggest you tell your sister about this in the meantime…get her opinion before we go through with his. I don't feel good about going behind her back-."_

"Contact me when you have the device and we'll see about setting up the surgery. Do not worry…I will let her know." She turned off the device and looked out at where the image of The Flash had vanished off to. If this device could truly help her sister walk again…she'd endure the silence, the yelling, anything her sister threw at her. In time she might be forgiven for this betrayal, as Maggie had been by setting Scorcher free, though in some small ways by her doing this she had awakened her sexuality and for that she was thankful.

* * *

"Are you nuts? She is going to kill you." Kara was in the apartment she had set up for Aubrey after things were arranged for her to operate outside of the D.E.O. Her flaming head hair was wet against her skin as she stood inside the shower. Kara was doing her best to keep her back turned.

"I feel this is the right course. Listen…if you were paralyzed and there was a way to walk again-." Kara looked over her shoulder at the silhouette of Aubrey standing under the shower as water poured down her body and she bit her bottom lip.

"I would take it…but that is me…my character is different than that of your sister. Alex is the Director of the D.E.O. and a strong willed individual who would rather take the lumps and bruises then get it looked at."

Kara knew she was right. In the time that she and Aubrey had been together secrets had been revealed, and part of her was relieved she had done so just because keeping on with a lie was no way to live. However the other part of her pondered on revealing herself to yet another person. How long before the entire world knew who she was? She heard the door open and saw Aubrey poke her head out.

"You care for her…don't you Kara?" Kara resigned herself to turning around then looking at the wet head of her lover, her confidante, a new reason to celebrate love.

"Even if we are not blood related…I love my sister…for whom I now share with Maggie. In some ways Alex was able to ground me…though I did choose to reveal myself to the world as Supergirl on that day saving the plane; her support means the world to me. I feel guilty somehow being able to walk while she is not able to. I have to see this through…but…there is a chance that-."

Kara found herself pulled over to Aubrey and into the shower stall. The door closed behind her and she was pressed against her face, their foreheads touching as Aubrey stared at her with those caring eyes, those flame filled iris of desire. "You need to believe that she will get through this…and when she does no matter the outcome do not pity her, carry on as things were before. You got that?"

Kara nods her head. She then wears a wicked smile as she shucks off her wet clothes letting them pool at her feet. "By the way…you owe me new clothes-."

"I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement," she winks at her and then they make love under the growing steam from the shower. Kara's self-doubts about the operation and going behind her adoptive sister's back lost to her, all that she thought of now was where Aubrey's hand was going.

* * *

Maggie was heading to the D.E.O under special clearance and a lengthy background check, even after having been there for such a short time. She heard that this was protocol and required of any guest visiting. The first person to greet her was Alex who sat there in her wheelchair with a natural and calm demeanor…something was up.

"I know that look…ok spill Danvers, what is going on?" Maggie saw Alex feign innocence and she laughed lightly as she motioned for them to move on.

"I don't know what you are talking about, can't I invite my girlfriend down for a friendly chat? However, given that we started this case together I have new intel on the Bone Crusher. He has resurfaced and his killing has resumed. Apparently he showed up in the mall killing around fifteen…after that he disappeared. People described him as hunched, there was even fatigue and most of the people killed didn't think to run."

Maggie nods her head as she walks alongside her. Fifteen…so many lost when they could have been saved if only they had predicted his movements after he had left them that day. "So what is the plan, you going to send Aubrey into the field?"

Alex sighed and Maggie reached down placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Aubrey is a risk, there is still no telling what she will do…but…given that the President is behind having her work with us, and given her heat power has some affect, looks like she will be going out next time we encounter him. I'm sure she won't mind Supergirl tagging along with her."

Maggie smiled at that. Seemed like they were all in relationships now; it was a good feeling, though usually good feelings were met with ill deeds or attacks the like of which could tear most anything happily ever after asunder. Of course right now she wasn't looking to settle down, just to be with Alex and live out each moment in her loving embrace.

"Director…something is wrong with the computers…" Winn calls out. Maggie goes with Alex over to where the tech wiz was working and they noticed the large screen fading into white fuzz, there was static over the multiple screens that had once been filled with alien files and languages.

"This is ominous…I wonder if this is happening elsewhere or just here…" She checked her phone but there was still a signal.

"I'm glad I backed up what I was working on…still…whoever is doing this they knew what they were doing…" Winn stopped and everyone saw the lights cut out.

"Do not panic people…the back-up generator should kick in…till then keep close and do not move off too far till the threat is assessed properly." Maggie could see the people slowly beginning to trust her after Director Henshaw's fate.

"I think I will just sit here…if that is good." Winn was working steadily at trying to get things back on line and Maggie felt comforted by this.

Reaching for a flashlight she flicks it on and moves cautiously through the dark. Her footsteps were light, just in case the enemy was close by. She was tense…the hair on the back of her neck standing up as she steadies her breathing some. The familiar weight of her holster carrying her gun brought her some reassurance that she wouldn't be completely defenseless. However what happened next she wouldn't be able to do much damage against…as it lumbered towards her.

Bone Crusher was back and he was not exactly in fine shape as he had been in their last fights. She ducked as he swung at her and she reached for her weapon as she listened to the heavy breathing coming from it. "Stay there…while I reach for my ineffective weapon to keep you there…"

Maggie had her weapon free but the Bone Crusher had lost interest in her, perhaps because she was not the only one there, others who could not fight back were of possible interest. It would be hard getting off a shot with what little light there was and she holstered her weapon.

"Everyone get to safety…hurry!" Maggie could barely make out anyone and with the power still struggling to turn on it would be a miracle if they got out of this unscathed.

The horror filled screams filled her with dread and what power there was to the lights revealed sliced up bodies about. Never before had she seen such a sight…and never again did she want to. Fighting to keep her lunch down she sped up her pace some and then she received a hit to the face, her cheek was cut deep and she was thrown clear across the room as the air was knocked from her.

"Damn…that stings…wait…Alex!?" Maggie felt concern and fear swell in one, her body was fighting against her but she managed to get up on one knee.

Hurrying into the fray while holding her cheek she makes her way to where she had last seen Alex. Crashing into something she fell down on her knee hard, her vision blurred through her tears as she held her knee. And that is when she saw it…no…saw her. Alex was not moving as she lay there…and there was a puddle of blood darkened by the lack of light.

"Alex…no…hold on…please…" Maggie held her hand and then looked over to see Winn slumped over his console…no movement. Screams continued to fill the place and as the threat landed before her she placed her body over Alex. "If you want…her…if you want her you have to get through me first!"

The Bone Crusher raised his bone about to kill her when she saw a blur move in front of her. There was a deep voice and then darkness prevailed and…nothing else.

 **Authors note:** Sorry for the wait everyone. I realize this does come on the heels of the recently aired Supergirl with the telling story of Alex and this dreaded creature that sucks the life out of people, so, yeah this scene might draw parallels. Yeah not sure about you but I had trouble with that scene, ouch, for those who have not watched you will see what I mean. Anyway next chapter will have a brief time skip and for those who survived that attack…their lives will never be the same again.


	10. Chapter 10 World of hurt

CH.10: World of hurt

Alex Danvers had faced all there was to face when it came to pain…but that day against Bone Crusher the pain was almost too much to bear on her end. She had been knocked free of her wheelchair and attacked in ways that made training against Hank seem like child's play. It was hard to tell when she had lost consciousness…or for that matter when she stopped breathing. The doctor's had pronounced her dead till she was brought back…but like most people on the verge of death one couldn't help but think of their life choices.

Alex realized much of her life was always on a track; she was going to wind up working for the D.E.O. in the long run…it was in the cards. She led an organized and strictly professional lifestyle consisted of dressing the role and showing up promptly when needed. Her mother was always telling her to let her hair down…wear a dress, but, dresses constricted movement in her mind's eye. Besides…Kara wore the dresses, she was the center of attention wherever they went. Kara had the figure to pull off the dresses, while she…she didn't like the attention of people staring at her or getting too close for comfort.

Most of her life had been spent looking out for Kara. In school Kara did her best to fit in but sometimes…it was hard not to be tempted. Kara had pulled off the dorky glasses wearing image that her cousin had pulled off, though, unlike her cousin she was not hit on or offered drugs. Alex devoted a lot of time to looking out for her while also trying to keep her life from falling apart. It was those days that she despised Kara, though she'd never say as much…they just tended to argue as sisters would. In the end though she'd do anything to protect Kara…no matter the risks involved; end of story.

Her romantic life had mostly taken a backseat to her other pursuits in life. It wasn't that she wasn't interested, that wasn't it; truth was…she lived a full life. Though it never stopped her from wondering; after all, most every girl dreamt of after school and starting a family. Alex had given it some serious thought…though when it came down to when…she could never see past the visage of fog that lied before her. And before she had met Maggie much of her life had been work and little room for love. In fact far as her sexuality went…maybe it was always there, still, given where she was in her life she wondered why it had happened so late.

Stirring in her bed she lifts her head and holds out a hand to block out the blinding light. She finds herself in a medical ward, her eyes slowly adjusting as she notes the walls and all the instruments doing their thing to keep her stable. Her throat was dry and she looked over to her left to see a blond woman sitting there along with a smiling young man. "Who-?"

"You are awake…thank goodness, I mean I knew you'd pull through, from what your friend tells me you are a fighter. I should probably introduce myself, I'm Felicity Smoak, my friend over there with the goofy smile is Curtis. We are friends with The Flash, now take it easy…the procedure done to your spine will take some getting used to-."

"Felicity…I thought we talked about easing her into that," Curtis notes and Alex sees Felicity do a double take.

"Oh…shoot…sorry sometimes my mouth runs faster than my brain can catch up. See your spine was in some pretty bad shape and Supergirl reached out and-."

"Wait…she…went behind my back and had something done to me? Why am I not surprised?" Alex closed her eyes fighting the rising urge to yell at someone, anyone. Why did the two people she love going behind her back? Maggie had broken Aubrey/Scorcher out to help out with the fight with Bone Crusher, without her permission, while Kara had enlisted the help of this new group of friends to fix her spine…if it was at that.

"She had good intentions…really, she is pure of heart. Do not blame her…she was really concerned about you. The operation was risky…but she was adamant about helping you out. I believe she said…'it is my time to help out Alex' and well…after hearing all this from The Flash I talked to Curtis and a new device was made and here we are…gotta say…it is a lot more cheerful here than in Star City."

Alex nods her head trying to process all that is being said. So right now something was imbedded in her spine keeping it together…so…did that mean she can walk? She was hoping to get through this on her own without any special attention or help. However looking back at her interaction with Maggie that day it was clear she had resigned herself to her position of being in a wheelchair and even if it was forever she would deal with it the best way she could.

"The device that is planted in your spine is going to hold it together…trust me, I was the one who invented the piece of technology. Felicity happens to also have this same device inside her…and not that long ago she was crippled by an attack that took away her ability to walk. I see no flaws in it…you should give it a try-."

"If you don't mind…I'd like to be alone…for now. Thank you though Curtis…and to you Felicity for traveling all the way here. If you see The Flash…give him my thanks." The two nod their heads as they slowly exit. Felicity lingers though near the exit and Alex gives her this time.

"Go easy on her when you see her…she just didn't wish to see you in any more pain." Felicity left leaving her there to dwell over her words. Lying there in the hospital bed she realized just how confining it was just now. The door was left open and she could easily walk out on her own two feet, according to her sister's friends, though, did she really want to walk out using some piece of technology instead of her own body's healing capabilities?

"I think I will sleep on it." Alex went to turn on her side finding it a lot easier now that the device was implanted in her body. Staring off she notes the many cards sent to her by her friends…including one that stood out to her. Reaching out she grabs the card closest and gawks:

 _Alex, if you are reading this than you took_

 _A chance, that or curiosity got the better of you. Either way_

 _I am glad to know you are doing ok. I am sorry for my prolonged absence_

 _I never intended to be gone so long…I just needed time to heal-_

 _Time to keep tabs on our new friend. I wasn't able to stop it,_

 _Not the way I had hoped, so many were lost and that is on me. I am_

 _Glad though that I was able to protect you. You are like a daughter to me,_

 _And perhaps being around you for so long along with Kara has given me_

 _New strength, perhaps the ability to move on; cope with the loss of my real family._

 _When you are better we can meet…in that alien bar, come alone. Do not tell Kara, not yet._

 _Till we meet again, keep safe, continue to run the D.E.O., you are a natural leader._

 _From-A friend_

Alex held the card still rereading it till it was memorized. This had to be from Hank. It could not be her father as he was still missing and even then he would be no match for the Bone Crusher. Throwing the covers off she now had a reason to get up…it was time to fly this nest.

* * *

Kara stood in the hospital feeling the unpleasant shivers run up and down her arms, chills that swept over her keeping her in place. Hospital Nurses moved past her and doctors were looking over clipboards in their splendid white coats. She was in another corridor from her sister, best to leave her be for the time being, no telling how the meeting went with Felicity and Curtis. Oh yes she knew they were here, she had saw to it that they made it to her sister…to help her, though she was Supergirl at the time being and not as her regular CatCo bumbling self.

"You can do this Kara…take a breath…there not so hard right?" Kara had gotten no text from Aubrey and she was not responding to her calls so she was a little worried as to what this newfound freedom of hers allowed her to do, what people she'd hook up with. She tried not to be the jealous type but given her history of jealousy with James and Lucy, well, suffice to say this wouldn't too much a stretch.

Ever since she found out she had feelings for the same gender and her and Aubrey moving in hot blazes and all…she felt like a new person. Aubrey lit up her heart but after their time together during the attack at the D.E.O., well, something spooked her, maybe it was the fact that Bone Crusher would be coming for her or who knew what…but she had vanished. Kara opened her phone again but there was no reply text, her heart was heavy but she had to focus on the bigger picture here.

Opening the door she walks in willing herself to take each step, her breath coming out in wheezes as she listened to the instruments in the room. The life monitor was making soft beeps and lying on the bed was Winn, one of her good friends. His body was hurt…real bad. However that was not the worse of it…when Bone Crusher attacked he had come upon Winn so suddenly that…

A few tears rolled down her eyes and she could barely hold herself up as she knelt down next to him. "I'm sorry Winn…sorry I wasn't there to stop this. I am so…so sorry…I promise this won't happen again."

Winn's eye had been damaged…in fact there was no saving it. It could have been worse, much worse though she imagined Winn would not see it this way. She sniffed a bit and held onto his hand. He lay there pale and unmoving, there was little movement from his chest and the doctors were unsure if he would wake…and if he did…the toll alone might be enough to send him into shock. James had already paid a visit but she couldn't bring herself to come till now.

"I swear…he will pay for this!" Kara felt her body tremble as a feeling that didn't come too often was starting to rise up. Lifting her head up she wiped at her eyes and stood up feeling heat envelop her getting rid of the shivers from before.

This Bone Crusher had messed with the wrong alien…putting her sister in a wheel chair and taking Winn's eye. Turning on her heels she walked out the door and right into someone. The two collided and tangled a bit before Kara was able to move them so she was up against someone and the wall was behind.

"This could have turned out a lot more awkward had you not turned us around like that, good work Danvers." Kara blushed and looked into the eyes of Lena Luther, the sister of Lex Luther.

"Oh…um…right…sorry about that." Kara stood there a bit with Lena up against the wall. The two seemed to lock eyes before she slowly pulled away.

"No need to apologize, believe it or not I get that a lot. So…are you visiting someone here?" Lena looked at her closely and Kara shrugged in resignation.

"Well…was visiting someone…but I was just about to leave. Why are you here?" Kara was surprised to see the Luther here. The two had a few meetings while her cousin was in town, but, after that it was just a visit or two but nothing this…awkward.

"I have a friend here…he is currently undergoing therapy in order to walk again. We should do this again, pleasure bumping into you. Remember my office is always open should you wish to visit."

"Next time I have a story…sure." Kara watched the woman begin to walk away and watched a bit longer than expected. "I have a girlfriend who loves me and appreciates me…and besides Lena is straight, so, get your head on straight and move on."

Kara headed out adjusting her glasses and hoping the rest of her day wasn't so foggy.

* * *

Maggie sat in her favorite bar; her hand was nursing a drink that was barely touched. She had visited Alex though at the time she was still under after her surgery. Yes she knew what Kara had done and she was glad for it. She appreciated Alex's values and knew that she wanted to walk on her own, but, if Felicity could walk because of Curtis then why not have lightning strike again?

She was just about to take a sip when she heard some giggling going on. Her head lifted and she moved a strand of hair out of her face as she looked around. Aside from the usual suspects the laughter didn't seem to match any of their moods. Going back to her drink she heard the giggle replaced by something much more intense, something that tickled at the senses and made her remember hearing similar sounds from when she…oh…that was what she was hearing.

Maggie stood up and walked behind the counter and as she peeked into the back room she found her eyes in disbelief, her mouth hung open in shock. A woman was lying beneath someone with flaming hair moaning out as her lower hand was working…oh no…this sight was all too familiar and it sickened her to be watching as some sick spectator. Pulling away she looks under the counter and finds a phone and as she flips it open notes the messages from Kara and the phone call.

"Kara…well this bites ass…" Maggie had looked at the texts and it ate away at her, giving her feelings of hurt that dragged up some ugly memories of sorts. She could beat her up…but that would do nothing…this was for her to tell Kara, though, what if she didn't? Maggie could hear them finishing up and she hurries from behind the counter as she finds her drink.

"Megan…we should do this again…I had a real fun time." Aubrey says as she fixes her blouse. She walks over to get her phone and walking behind her was the woman she saw frequently behind the counter.

"Yeah well…let us try and not get too carried away…you have a girlfriend remember?" Maggie grips her glass tightly and watches as Aubrey gives this a momentary trace of thought.

"Oh right, oh shoot she called…this whole girlfriend business can be something else. You have my number…give it a ring sometime-."

"Ok…that does it…Aubrey, you and I need to talk." Maggie turned in her seat and it was probably the first time that Aubrey and her were alone since she talked to her behind the bars.

"Hey there Maggie…wanting to talk about the past between us, well, it was fun and all but I've moved on." Aubrey had the air of someone who just didn't care…and it ticked her off, she'd say something else but that would get a little graphic.

"Yeah I know…to a wonderful and kind spirited girl who is suffering right now and in need of your support. And where are you…getting your needs and wants taken care of when you have a girlfriend who can-."

"You looked at my phone…didn't you? I would say that is an invasion of privacy if any Detective. So…you going to tell her?" Aubrey held out her arms and Maggie knew she was baiting her.

"This is your news to tell…don't let me spoil it." Maggie began to walk past her and just as she was about to open the door the hair on the back of her neck stood on end and she did not know what to call it, luck or blind intuition from her career but she threw herself to the side as a flame seared the door where she just stood.

"You lie…I know you were going to tell her! I won't have you ruin this Maggie…get me sent back…take away my freedom like the President intends to do!" Aubrey heated up and people began to flee. Megan had ducked out so it was just the two of them.

"If you want to make this fair…no flames. My girl is currently in a hospital, her fate is unknown to me but I'd be damned if I would cheat on her if she never walks again. I love her and as messed up as we are at times…worse as things can get…we got each other's back."

Maggie saw Aubrey cool down a bit, though that went beyond her actually cooling down temperament wise. The two then met in the middle of the bar. Swings were exchanged and Maggie felt a right hook send her into the table. Tasting her own blood she manages to send a kick up against her jaw then follows through with a strike of her own sending Aubrey stumbling back.

"Damn Sawyer…you aren't holding back…guess I shouldn't either." Aubrey caught the next punch and Maggie felt a fist collide with her abdomen. Grunting a bit she feels her hair clutched at before she receives a knee to the face. It connects with her nose sending pain flaring about and she is shoved to the ground. Aubrey aims a kick down at her but she catches her foot and sends her back.

"I've taken worse hits from thugs…give me something that will leave a scar!" Maggie was fighting for Kara. True Kara could fight her own battles, she was Supergirl after all, but somehow she had a feeling Kara would never go through with this.

"Just shut your mouth already!" Aubrey went at her again and Maggie was ready. She used all the training the Academy had drilled into her and she parried the punches thrown her back warding them off with her arm and keeping her sluggish body from her reach. Looking for an opening she sends out her leg and kicks her and sends her doubling down.

"I'm not going to tell Kara…but you damn well better! I'm going to see my girl now…what are you going to do?" Maggie felt sore and in need of a drink, oh well, maybe she'd get one after visiting Alex.

 **Authors note:** For the tenth chapter thought I'd open up the world of hurt, as the chapter title goes so a little foresight for those looking to read will know it isn't all happiness in National City right now. Alex is dealing with Kara's decision and learning of someone still around, Kara learning of Winn's fate and a set-up of how things are with Aubrey and of course the slight bump with Lena, and to end things the reveal of Aubrey and her hookup of sorts…leading to a confrontation between the exes. A big thank you to all those following, favorited, and reviewed…means a lot to me. Also sorry to those who grew to like Kara and Aubrey. It could still work out between them…but let me know if they work through this or not. Next chapter involves regrouping…finding new direction.


	11. Chapter 11 Different outlook

CH.11: Different outlook

A few weeks had passed since that night that Bone Crusher had laid waste to most of the D.E.O in its rampage. It was hard to determine how it had found the place but all that was certain was they'd have to have a major overhaul just to get operations back in working order. Alex was meeting with the President in hopes of getting funds together so they could scrap together what they could to keep things running. However it was clear while she was at the White House that the President had different plans.

"I want the D.E.O to be made public knowledge to the world. I realize you have run things, correction that Hank had run things covert and hidden in shadows but the world deserves to know who is fighting for it…to keep it safe from alien threats. If you want my backing you need to do this."

"Madam President with all due respect…Hank ran things the way he did to ensure there wouldn't be any interference in our efforts. It is vital we do things our way…without the public know how of any human civilian-."

"I understand Director, however, after your latest blunder with Bone Crusher, as I have been made aware of, it is clear new measures are needed to ensure he is caught, assuming he has a gender. I understand that you were crippled…yet you walk…was this because of some alien technology?"

Alex moved a bit in her seat, not the wheelchair but the actual cushy seat in the main office of the President. "I had some help through Supergirl's friends…"

"I see, Supergirl, it does come back to her doesn't it? Well…another change that will come is shared intel. Anything you get you will be sharing with the Police. The Police do all they can to make National City safe…I think it is time the D.E.O. looks into working together with them-."

"I do not think that is wise. The Police, respected as they are in their field of law enforcement are not trained for taking on these kind of threats. There must be another way-."

There was a bit of silence and Alex fidgeted a bit more, even going so far as adjusting her watch. Since she had walked out of her hospital room she had met up with Hank, who was very much alive and learned new details concerning the Bone Crusher. It seemed he had really put the fight into Hank as the two were submerged deep below. Bone Crusher was hurt…though when cornered as he was he really increased in strength.

"Would you rather I contact your old friend General Lane to step in? I seem to recall his history with the D.E.O. as being quite…tight, wouldn't you agree?" Kara would have a field day with this, however she felt bringing him in would only bring her work under scrutiny and that of Hank before her. As it was now Hank had no intention of returning until the affairs were settled with taking Bone Crusher down.

"I have one rebuttal to your plan. I want a special task force within the Police Department…headed by Detective Maggie Sawyer. This task force would work side by side with us or take on cases we can't get to or find ourselves tied up on. Maggie, I mean Detective Sawyer…will report to me and we will share any intel…together."

Maggie was sure to get a kick out of this. However working with her girlfriend wouldn't' be too awkward, plus, seeing how Maggie had been volunteered out to them for a bit she would already be familiar with much of the coming and going of the D.E.O.

"Very well…I do not see why I can't afford you this liberty. The D.E.O. will now be known…and I am sure you will be open to attending a press conference…am I correct?" She didn't give her a lot of choices in the matter, so sure, she'd love to go.

"Thank you Madam President…if that will be all I wish to go and visit a friend in the hospital." Winn had finally woken up after a bit, though worse for wear he did seem to be holding himself up considerably well. In fact due to a return visit from Curtis he fixed Winn up with this new eye, it allowed him to scan things and no one knew the eye wasn't in fact real.

"Very well…best of wishes Director. I will be in contact shortly regarding the day it will be." The President reaches over for her hand and she gives it a shake before making her exit. Things were certainly changing, but, for the better…or worse?

* * *

Kara was newly single, well, about a week single since her break up with Aubrey. The toll it took on her was pretty severe and she wound up drinking and falling into a deep pit of depression, not common for her usual sunny disposition. She thought she and Aubrey had a strong connection together, just didn't realize how heavy a loss it was once they were over. Everything had blown up and she always questioned if it was her, no, yes…why did love have to be so hard?

Aubrey had cheated on her…left her in dismay and it was hard to tell if she was eaten up over that. Aubrey was a strong character; she knew what she wanted and who she was…while Kara was still dealing with having come out. Was it a mistake to have come out…to literally fall for Aubrey, a rather bad character who saw what the President was doing as wrong and tried to kill her? She had fought Bone Crusher and the way she had looked at her…it was the way no man had ever looked at her.

So since then she had slept with one other girl, sort of a fun little hook up…no strings really. The two were not looking for anything long term and after hearing her story she related. Kara was still learning things about her body, what she liked and what she didn't…what position was exciting and which drew a frown upon her features. Still after that she buried herself in her work figuring Snapper wouldn't bite her head off if the journalist side of her kicked into full gear.

And that was how she wound up here of all Places…L Corp, a better tomorrow forgetting the mistakes of yesterday. Adjusting her glasses she walks down the hall and nods her head to the secretary who barely glances at her over the book she is reading. Raising a brow she notes the door left open and spots Lena Luthor seated behind her desk. The woman looked all business but there was something in her features that was resigned to some task.

"Lena, um, I was hoping to have a few words with you…if that offer still stands." Kara watched the woman look her way and a small smile formed on those lips, so seductive without even trying.

"Kara, do come in…I was expecting you. I take it you want to interview me again for one of your pieces?" Kara nods her head as she pulls out her journalist pad to jot down some quick questions and answers.

"I was hoping you could tell a little more about the changes you plan to make and about Lex possibly getting out and how this can impact the future of this company?" It was news all around National City that Lex could be seen released soon due to good behavior.

Lena rolled her eyes and made a pout with her lips. "And here I thought it was personal. Yes, my brother is supposed to be looked at and evaluated to see if he is fit to be released back into society, nothing really new to me. This is not the first time my brother's case has been up for review…that some would have him released even after the terror he wrought in trying to take down Superman. Should he be released…well…there would be a meeting with the board to discuss whether Lex would replace me or simply share the duties responsible for bringing L Corp into the light.

"Overall Lex is unstable; he is not right in the mind to be running this company. I plan on making huge changes, like the device to identity aliens making things a little more clear about their lives. I also plan on helping out with jobs, opening new ones up in my company to help out those looking to start whether entry level or something more challenging. National City is also hurting due to this Bone Crusher; I have some surveillance tech that can put Maxwell Lord to shame in tracking him down. In fact, I even have this hush hush thing I am not allowed to talk about…at least here that is."

Kara nods her head as she puts down what is important. It is nice to know she has one woman she can depend on, who will not lie to her. Her hand stopped in mid write however at the last part she said. "Um…what did you exactly mean…by that?"

Lena sighs but it isn't a strained one but a soft one. As she moves to rise out of her chair she smooths down her skirt as she walks over and takes a seat on the edge of the desk. Kara saw some leg exposed and felt nervous all of a sudden. "Kara…do you drink?"

"I-I have been known to drink…on occasion. I mostly do sociable drinking though, you know, in groups." Kara could read the disappointment in her face, though brief as it was; and while she should accept an invitation for some alone time with Lena…she wasn't sure she was ready for that just yet.

"Well…I believe I can work with you there Kara. The President is arranging a press meeting concerning this secret organization coming out of the closet and joining up with the Police. I need a plus one to go with me…care being my plus one?"

Kara found Lena's eyes on her and could feel her toe of her shoe against her leg. Swallowing a bit she lifts her eyes to look directly at her. "Lena, are you trying to seduce me?"

"I am just asking if you would go with me to this…no need to make it anything more. I am a busy woman, besides, it is clear much like myself you are at a point in your life where anything beyond work is…complicated, wouldn't you agree?"

Kara nods her head, flustered a bit at assuming this was seduction. "Alright, yes I will be your plus one. And thank you for the one on one." Kara rises up and Lena does so as well so the two of them are standing properly for their farewell.

"No problem…I will swing by your place tomorrow at 4. I hope you won't be tied up too much by work then." Kara shakes her head before the women part ways…but not before Lena kisses her cheek. Kara does not know what to take of this and as she leaves she places a hand on her cheek.

"No, too fast…I need to focus on me right now, Kara Danvers. Lena is still a Luthor…no telling what she has planned." She needed to be objective about this…as there was a reason why Clark could not make a friendship work with Lex. It was in their genes…and she was not about to fall for a woman who could do to her what Aubrey did…but also affect her as Supergirl.

* * *

Maggie was glad there were no charges brought against her for the fight that went down in the bar. She had wound up checking herself into a hospital to fix herself up…though having done so she found out that Alex had checked herself out. It was hard taking this all in while finding out her girlfriend had walked out of there…rather than wheel herself out. When she had got home she found Alex fixing dinner.

The two had conversed and from what she could gather it seemed some friends of Supergirl had shown up and placed a device in her spine repairing some of the damage Bone Crusher had done to her. Maggie was happy to see her girl walking again…though Alex shrugged out of the back hug. It took a few days at best for things to be cool between them again…and it was so good to feel her arms around her or the way their lips meshed when they kissed.

Maggie was working on her cases, keeping busy while Alex disappeared at times. After what happened with Kara and Aubrey she worried that she and Alex were also heading to that point of no return, of lying and secrecy the like of which would tear their romance asunder. Still Alex would eventually come out to her, no not that but reveal to her the survival of Hank Henshaw and how he kept tabs on Bone Crusher…which would explain his miraculous appearance in the fight in the D.E.O.

Reaching for her keys she goes to unlock the door and walks in to find Alex wearing a bathrobe with flower petals lined on the floor and candles lit up with the smell of cinnamon in the air. "Oh wow…who went up and broke in to litter the floor with petals?"

"Ha ha, very funny, it is just…I want to thank you for being so patient with me as I dealt with what I was going through. I know it could not have been easy…and with what happened between Kara and Aubrey-."

"We are not them babe…sure we have our issues but what lesbian couple doesn't? We will get through this…and do you know why?" Maggie removed her jacket and set it on the coat hanger as she preceded over to her girl, her love, her best friend in the whole wide world. Snaking her hand around her she pulls her close as she plays with the sash holding the robe together.

"We understand and appreciate the other's background?" Alex smiles and Maggie laughs softly.

"Alright, that is part of the reason. The reason we get through this is because we have the other's back, true we have gone behind the other's back but it doesn't send us away…but keeps us back at arm's length…see…we're still living under the same roof."

Alex nodded her head as she slowly slipped from her hold as she began to back to the room. She was playing with the sash revealing a bit of skin under. "C'mon Officer…I need to be read my rights in the bedroom."

"Mmm…hopefully I remembered the cuffs…in case you need to be booked." Maggie lifted her shirt over her head sending it onto the couch and was hopping a bit as she got out of her shoes. Bone Crusher would be dealt with…wasn't like he was leaving National City any time soon…so for the time being she was going to have a rather frisky search of her partner in the room.

 **Authors note:** With the D.E.O. set to make a public debut things are certainly going to change now that people know of its existence. Kara meanwhile is trying to fend off Lena as she is still dealing with the break up between her and Aubrey. For Maggie…working with her girlfriend again should be fun…though can work and play really play out to both of their favor?


	12. Chapter 12 Building it up

CH.12: Building it up

Alex sat in the limo with Kara as the two of them were being driven to the party. It was a huge event held in Washington D.C. of all places. Maggie would already be there making sure to team up with the Secret Service to ensure things went without a hitch. Alex found out that Kara would be the plus one of Lena Luthor, and she had plenty to say about that. Kara did her best to hear her out…no doubt having similar thoughts of her own on the subject.

"Kara, do you think it is wise, no smart being so close to a Luthor? How do you know she isn't planning on using you…possibly getting you out in the open and snaring some trap of some sort-?"

"Alex, I am not completely oblivious to what all of this can entail…I'm not blind. I just want to believe that she is different from Lex. My cousin told me stories about him…how the two of them started out as friends but Lex became unstable at one point, bent on ruling through force and threat…and that was something my cousin could not stand for. Lena…she hasn't made any threats-."

"Yet…I want you to remember that, yet…so you aren't caught…um…going into something that can leave you…harmed." Alex tried phrasing it delicately as she could. Lena was in charge of a company Lex once ran…which meant some Kryptonite weapon or plan could be lying around and she could just pick up where he left off.

"I'm not planning on sleeping with her…if that is where you were going with that." Kara crosses her legs as she looks at her through her glasses. It is clear she struck a chord, which she had not intended to do.

"Kara…look how heavily you fell for Aubrey. I am not saying it can or will happen…but…right now you are in a vulnerable spot. Be on your guard…is all I am saying." Alex reached for her sister but Kara shrugged her off.

"I would say the same about you and Maggie. You two have already been in a few fights…and now that she will be working with the D.E.O…how can you be sure that she will tell you everything? What if she follows directly under the President in knowing if you are keeping with this new deal?"

Alex opened her mouth…but immediately closed it. There was no real way to be sure of that, she knew, yet she could not say anything. Her mouth had become dry and she looked out her side of the window as she adjusted the one strap on her dress. They had yet to arrive and she was already having doubts about things. She had forgiven Kara for going behind her back to get this device in her…and had forgiven Maggie for going behind her back for recruiting Aubrey. Still…Kara was right as the two had their fair share of fights.

Alex wanted to believe that Maggie would not resort to going behind her back, telling on her to the President. The two of them could cooperate well enough where the President would be satisfied with their results. Bone Crusher needed to be taken down…and maybe then they could gain the trust of National City…even the President to let things be.

Much of the ride though was filled with silence and Alex wanted to reach out to her adoptive sister. The two of them had their moments growing up like this…though…the older one got rifts that were easily filled with kind acts got harder to tackle. Closing her eyes she figured she would rest a bit before they got there. She had spent many long hours poring through surveillance videos hoping to catch sign of the Bone Crusher…but nothing. Even Hank had no luck on his end. Right now she just wanted this night to be over with.

* * *

Kara couldn't get out of the limo fast enough once they were there. Alex would go off and find Maggie, while she…she would see to Lena. A lot of what Alex said managed to sink in…even if she did not wish to hold onto it. Lena was into her…really hard. Try as she might there was a mutual attraction…and was it so wrong to give in…if only for a little bit?

Kara found herself walking inside and immediately spotted Lena talking to a few people. She looked stunning in white, a visage that left her jaw on the floor. For this evening Kara had chosen something red and slim, her glasses were on as usual, no avoiding that. If she explained she had gotten contacts anyone who had seen Supergirl up close would be able to put two and two together for sure.

"My my Kara Danvers…aren't you the sight of the evening. I am tempted to just take you away from this little gathering for myself, but, you and I must both be a presence. This will no doubt make quite the piece for your paper tomorrow no doubt."

Kara nods her head as she stands a few feet from her. Lena looked amazing no matter what she wore, and, there was a certain attractiveness that was hard to resist. Lena was charismatic and strong, capable of handling any board meeting or journalist looking to get a big scoop. She had strong cheek bones and hips that made just the slightest gesture universal to both genders.

"Snapper did want me to get a scoop about the D.E.O. being made public and any headline from the President could make solid sales in the paper. I will no doubt be getting an interview from you as well…when you can give one."

Kara shivered a bit as Lena leaned in so her face was practically at her ear. "I would gladly give you my impression of the night…maybe with a night cap tonight."

"I-I should really go see how my sister is doing…excuse me." Kara began to move away, just in time too…no telling how much longer she could stand her hot breath in her ear. Her knees were getting ready to buckle and she bumped into someone, again. She should really watch where she was going but…hey if she didn't bump into someone she'd be less likely to meet people.

"Kara…I had a feeling we'd be bumping into each other again." Kara lifted her head and saw Cat Grant standing there holding a glass, or at least half a glass full of champagne. Most of it wound up on her dress slipping down the front.

"Oh my god…Ms. Grant…I am so sorry…here let me dab…clean that up for you." Kara had not seen Cat since she had left the company to James. All that time running CatCo had left her with a lot of unfulfilled life to pursue and she wasn't about to wait any longer to seize it.

"It is perfectly alright…I was beginning to wonder when this drab gathering would pick up in entertainment. I am here because I was invited by the President…hard to turn down a woman that powerful. How are you dealing with work?"

Kara was getting a napkin or a towel, hard to tell as she grabbed what she could and was patting her dress. "Oh, um, Snapper is kind of hard to handle at times…but…he has an eye for the news, knows what will work and has me working hard at editing my piece to make it reader approved. You know the President?"

Cat eased the towel away as she nodded her head, her eyes going over to where a woman stood with several men. "Truth be told we met before she ever became President. She was studying law, if you believe that, and I believe I was still married at the time, long time ago really. Anyway we kept in touch through emails…again it was a while ago so much of the story isn't that entertaining. How is your family?"

Kara looked for somewhere to put the towel down but there was nowhere, well, not nowhere just nowhere nearby. "Well…Alex is in a new relationship…well in a relationship more like it. She sort of realized something about herself…and far as my…well they are doing well as can be expected."

Kara didn't know how much to tell about her adoptive parents, one whom was currently missing and the other who she saw mostly through family get togethers…those weren't a lot these days it seemed. Anytime Kara brought up Eliza Danvers she could see Alex conflicted, possibly due to her coming out and dating another woman, it could not be easy she imagined as she too was out of the closet.

"Kara, what about you, I noticed you talking to Lena Luthor over there. If I didn't know any better I could've swore she was flirting with you…and you were-."

"There is nothing going on between the two of us…we are just friends!" Kara exploded. She realized she had said it aloud and went red in the face.

"I'm glad to hear that…though I wasn't implying anything in that regard, simply that she was flirting with you and you seemed…conflicted, standing still, caught in a moment like a journalist debating to take a scoop. Whatever direction you head in with love…use your head…let your heart follow after you have the facts. Piece of advice my younger self would have killed for."

Kara nods her head and feels caught…sort of like time had rewinded and Cat was still her boss and she was struggling to get to work on time and not before she arrived. However it was clear that Cat could read her unspoken question on her lips for she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kara, for the time being I need you to stay strong…help out James when he needs it, but for the most part let him take the company in a new direction. Snapper still knows his story so keep up the hard work and even if he criticizes your work do not back down, keep that sunny disposition of yours and eventually he will wear down. I still need to…be out there…for the time being."

Kara wished she could stay…but…it was clear Cat had other plans and perhaps this gave her more time to spend with her son…er…sons that is, she still remembered the one she had dated. "I miss you…er…we all miss you."

"I miss you too as well…all of you…especially showing up to work. There are times you won't believe where I get up and get dressed and realize…I don't need to show up, not to work that is. I have faith you will get through this Kara…and…well…take care. I need to speak to the President now."

Kara nods her head and then pulls her into a hug. The two of them just stand there but she doesn't care. Cat was close to her heart and just feeling her arms around her made her feel…comforted, if only for a bit. When the hug parted she could almost see a tear in Cat's face.

"I-I should…it was nice seeing you again Kara. Oh and let Supergirl know that this Bone Crusher business has to end…stop him…whatever else is going on in her life tell her to get on it, that is all." Cat turns around and leaves her then. Kara watches her for a bit before looking for Alex.

* * *

Maggie stood guard with the Secret Service. There were several of her men tasked with protection on the outside…including some of the sharp shooters from the Police Department. There was no way this Bone Crusher was getting by…not without them knowing. Of course if it managed to get inside they'd be ready with these new heat weapons made by a Cisco Ramone, a friend of Supergirl. She imagined he was probably one of those friends from another Earth, still hard to wrap her mind around.

"Madam President…Cat Grant, you wanted me here…well…here I am." Maggie was on guard but the President eased her with a smile.

"Cat…it is good to see you again. This is Detective Sawyer; she is part of the new division of the Police Force that is looking out for my safety while I am here along with aiding the D.E.O. in its pursuit of the Bone Crusher. How has life treated you since taking a break?"

Maggie studied the older woman noting the way that Cat easily handled a smile. It was clear the President and her had a past…but…it was not her place to question it. "I am learning more about myself and giving more time to my family. Was there anything particular you wanted to talk about…cause my son is waiting for me at the movie theater."

The President shook her head. "I just wanted to see you again Cat…we seem to let time pass by too much before seeing each other. Next time…how about lunch at my place?"

"I will look into my schedule and get back to you…always a pleasure Madam President. And Detective…keep this woman safe." Cat leaves then and Maggie looks to the President.

"Cat Grant…a hard woman to figure, but, she does keep you on your toes. Now Detective…I think it is time we move this along so we don't keep the people waiting any longer for the main event."

Maggie nods her head and speaks into her radio before proceeding with the President to the podium on the stage. She wondered where Alex had gone off to.

* * *

Alex was patrolling the halls outside the rooms; her ears alert for any signs there may be trouble. Maggie was with the President and her sister was no doubt with Lena. She knew she should go apologize to Kara…maybe later tonight after things had calmed down some. And that is when she heard a noise.

"Alright…show yourself. Go on…no point in hiding." Alex had her weapon out, safety off as she stared down the barrel.

"Oh…you got me. And here I thought I was being stealthy." Stepping out from the shadows was Aubrey, her black attire helping her blend into shadows.

"Aubrey…no one invited you…and after what you did to Kara…" Alex was glad that Maggie had dealt with her, but, some part of her wished she could do the damage she had done.

"Relax…I'm not here to stir up any trouble with your girl or your sister…just you." Aubrey began to heat up and Alex began to fire a few shots.

"There is nothing for us to discuss…hey…I got trouble in the East Wing of the building, hello?" She was receiving static and barely had time to bend back as a flame seared over her brushing against her.

"No one is coming to help you…now…go to sleep." Aubrey smiles and Alex looks behind her, but, it is too late…a rag is placed over her mouth and as she struggles she feels her body grow sluggish. The room is beginning to darken and she falls down to the floor…her vision is starting to blur but she manages to catch sight of Aubrey with another girl.

"Nice job babe…sweet dreams Danvers." Alex recognized the voice…but…before she could identity her she slipped into darkness, an old friend of hers.

 **Authors note:** A small cameo from Cat…was it to get in the middle of Lena and Kara or simply to show there was no going back to the past for Kara, hmm, I will let you be the judge of that. The opening scene though shows the sisters at odds and both of them left with questions about their possible futures. And the end, I can imagine the frustration from many of you…and as to who the mystery woman is, you will have to wait for the next chapter. Will someone get to Alex in time…and will the Bone Crusher choose then to show up? Later.


	13. Chapter 13 Love in trouble

CH.13: Love in trouble

"Ahhhhhh!" Alex yells out as she feels the voltage go through her body. She spasms where she is chained to a chair, water surrounding her as it courses through her.

"I'm sorry, no wait, I am not sorry. You are the reason that she is the way she is…why she had to step in when I was doing so well with Kara. Of course…both of us know that she is not just Kara…but also Supergirl." Alex could barely lift her head as she saw who was speaking.

Things were slowly coming back to her…remembering just where she was and who she was with. Aubrey, yes, it all made sense that she would be the one to kidnap her at the party. Of course the other one…it was clear now her identity was none other than Livewire. It was hard to believe she had escaped…but here she was teamed up with Aubrey.

"I can't believe Cat's assistant is Supergirl…if I only knew then…I could convince her that she was defending someone who wasn't who she said she was. Oh well, live and learn. How goes the shock treatment?"

Alex store up some spit and spat it towards her. Thankfully she had gotten closer. However the spit had blood so it was clear the treatment, more like torture she was receiving was doing its fair share of internal damage. "Go to hell!"

"Is that the best you got?" Aubrey moves over to her and forms a bit of a flame to her fist before slapping her.

Alex does her best to hold back any scream…not wanting to give her the satisfaction. The flame scorches her cheek but she lets her head go to the side. Heat and lightning together…this was a combination she did not see coming; then again, in the end lightning did scorch its victim.

"I will give you this much Danvers…you can take most anything dealt to you. I imagine far as D.E.O. training, torture was something you were put to school for. Truth is we are not trying to extract information from you…no…this goes way beyond that."

Alex stared at her and then received more shocks. Her body was heating up and only as Livewire stopped did she emit a soft whimper, a slight groan that was harder to resist emitting. If not for the restraints she would surely fall down. It was hard to tell how long they had been doing this to her…perhaps even while she was unconscious. Her thoughts went to Maggie and wondering, hoping that she would get here soon.

Bone Crusher, he was still out there and left unchecked he would continue to make National City unsafe. If Livewire could join their cause…they'd have a triple threat with Aubrey and Supergirl thrown in the mix. However the fact that Livewire was here it was an indicator that things wouldn't turn out in her favor. Hank, well, he had no idea she was even here so chances of him pulling off another miraculous save were slim.

Looking over she sees Livewire and Aubrey making out. The two of them were getting quite heavy with Aubrey's hand on her chest and Livewire was scaling her hip enticingly. It was hard not looking at it…given much of the scenery she could see was damp and colorless. She'd rather be tortured through pain than have to watch this any longer. Maggie no doubt having seen Aubrey and the bartender was probably just as painful then.

"Hey…care giving me a fair shot at fighting through this?" Alex knew she was testing her luck but it paid off as Aubrey broke the kiss.

"What do you think…should we let her fight for her freedom?" Aubrey brushed her lips to hers and Livewire laughed a husky laugh.

"I don't see the harm in it…besides…I get all hot and bothered seeing you heat up the dance floor." Pulling away after giving her butt a grab she walks over and removes the clasps keeping Alex up.

Feeling the floor rush towards her she grunted, her body wracked with pain in quite a number of places, still, she was a fighter. Getting up she got in a sparring position, her breathing was labored as she saw Aubrey come at her with those flaming fists of hers. Right now her movement was sluggish, but she did manage to dodge some of the punches and angled her body behind her as she kicked her away.

"Damn…girl can move…my turn!" Livewire began to let loose with a few electrical whips aimed at her, and Alex dove forward letting he whips lance along her back. She could feel them scratch her and shock her…but had she been standing the volts alone would paralyze her.

"I am nothing if not a scrappy fighter, c'mon, let us dance girls." Alex saw the two exchange a look and they came at her with the full might of their attacks. Alex caught the arm of Aubrey as she went for her face and she turned her around throwing her into Livewire as she rushed her.

"Oof!" The two collided and went down as Alex veered a bit, her strength not exactly at its fullest right now. Her clothing was in tatters and walking alone was like learning to walk again after getting the spinal chip.

"Have to say…bit disappointed…well…I'll be going now…" Alex took a few steps forward but that was all she got…all she could manage as Aubrey pulled her around and punched her in the face. Letting out a scream she backpedals and Aubrey just smiles. She delivers a punch to her chest and continues attacking her. Her vision becomes blurry and that is when a fiery close quarter blast sears her skin as she is thrown back and crumples to the ground…unmoving…her sense of smell detected burnt hair and flesh…after that she succumbed to a numbness and nothing else.

* * *

Maggie had gotten worried about Alex's delay to show up so she began to look for her. Kara was on the arm of Lena as she was introducing her to several higher ups of National City. The President was also concerned that the head of the D.E.O. was missing after the announcement of the joint taskforce of the NCPD and the mysterious alien hunting organization the D.E.O. Maggie wanted to interject that they didn't hunt aliens but did their best to subdue them in a way that if avoided could keep death out of the equation. If they proved a threat, yes, at times hostile movement was required but sometimes they could be reached or understood…at least that is how she liked to look at it.

Walking through the halls she noticed that the cameras were shot…not from any sort of hand weapon but electricity. What made this situation even more peculiar was the lack of security around. And that is when she found it…Alex's phone. The phone was pretty beat up…if anyone could save it, it would be Winn. Of course he was still on the mend after the Bone Crusher took care of his eye. Bone crusher, Bone Crusher…it made no difference, that thing was still out there and it proved a threat…though her main concern was finding Alex.

"Looks like I will have to conduct some old fashioned detective work-." Maggie was about to leave when she saw a man walk out of a room, heh, looks like death doesn't suit him at all, the Green Martian himself.

"Apologies on startling on you…I was…looking into something regarding Alex's disappearance. I wished to keep my distance…let her do her job…but knowing this event could go either way, and not knowing if the Bone Crusher would show…I had to be here."

Maggie shook her head; however, she realized that Hank Henshaw, or whatever he went by…he truly cared about Alex's well-being. Her own leads were shot up cameras, security guards taken down, radio chatter silent…and a smashed up phone. "Go on Sherlock…who we looking at for taking my girl?"

"One of them you know, goes by Scorcher, or as you know her Aubrey. And the other, well, she happened before you hit the beat, goes by Livewire, though a former Disc Jockey and former associate of Cat Grant. The guard I…well…managed to get this information from saw the two before he was taken down. I'm sure you can deduce the President was not their intended target-."

"Alex…dammit…this is all about revenge. There is no accounting to what the two of them are doing to her…I have to save her!" Maggie was damned if she was going to wait around for backup…nope, not going to happen.

Priming her weapon she begins to leave but Hank places a hand on her shoulder. "Now hold up…rushing in now won't do her any good…least of all you. This is going to take two, and while I would recommend Supergirl for this mission…she is needed here in case Bone Crusher decides to show."

Maggie wasn't sure about leaving Supergirl out of this…but…the longer they waited, she didn't even want to go there. "Fine…what did you have in mind?" Maggie hoped she did not regret this.

* * *

Alex was groggy…her body past the point of exhaustion and she felt like just drifting off into the darkness. And that is when a cold splash of reality hit her, literally; her ears heard her voice let out a weak gasp and she stared at Aubrey who wore a wicked smile. The smile irked her and she tried to move forward but once again she was bound, her clothing torn revealing the burnt skin underneath.

"Glad to see you are still with us…was worried I would have to have Livewire here restart your heart. I am beginning to wonder when Maggie will show up…not like her to be this…slow." Aubrey set the bucket down and walked over to Livewire as she pressed herself up against her from behind.

"She will come…not like she will leave her pet behind after all." Livewire smirked and Alex did not know how to fell about that. Was she the pet? Pet was an endearing word, sort of a playful one of affection, and then she began thinking about who wore the pants in the relationship. Both she and Maggie were hard working women, both of whom were working jobs that left them keeping everything feminine under cover.

"Alex…are you in there?" She recognized the voice right away and felt her heart skip. Of course it faded just as soon as it appeared as she realized the situation.

"Maggie…get out of here!" Alex tried to raise her voice but it only came out as a rasp. And that is when Livewire walked over slapping some tape over her mouth.

"Babe…did they hurt you?" Alex mumbled something and saw Maggie step into view. She tried to warn her but Aubrey was already throwing flames towards her. Maggie was engulfed in flames and she began to cry…though it was hard as she barely had any moisture left in her eyes.

"Heh…that is what you get…still look hot even while burning though." Aubrey placed her hands on her hips and Alex saw some movement off to the side. It was hard focusing…hard to discern what was real and what wasn't.

"Hey bitch…you burnt the wrong woman!" Aubrey turned and received a fist to her face. She stumbled back and tried to get her bearings but Maggie was on her fast, her strikes going for the body and placing a kick at her abdomen she sends her flying back and remaining still.

"Wait…if that wasn't…hold up!" Livewire was readying an assault when the figure from the flames got behind her and placed green hands around her neck.

"Now take it easy…you push me and I will break your neck." Alex saw Hank, or more like the Green Martian himself J'onn as he gripped her hard. The woman clearly did not wish to die and as consciousness was lost to her she slumped a bit in his grip.

"Alright I will admit…your plan rocked. Hey babe…whoa…no it is alright, really, we'll get you fixed up." Alex appreciated that…though she had a good idea just how bad she looked. As she was released she fell into Maggie's outstretched arms and placed her full weight on her.

"I love you Maggie…I love you so much." Alex had her arms around her as she just lay there. She was back in her love's arms. Livewire and Scorcher were taken care of…however…with Bone Crusher still about…this day was hardly won.

 **Authors note:** Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter though we will spend some time with Kara as she tries to figure things out on her end.


	14. Chapter 14 Shooting the breeze

CH.14: Shooting the breeze

Kara was linked with Lena as she walked her around the room presenting her to important people gathered from all parts of National City. She did her best to nod at the right points…though most of the business talk went over her head. Lena was strong and beautiful…nothing wrong with that in a partner…assuming she was ready to settle down. Ever since her relationship with Aubrey burned up, pun intended, she had decided to focus on her…with at least one playful fling thrown in the mix. The thing was Kara wanted what her sister had with Maggie.

When she saw those two struggle and still in the end wind up back together…it showed the true testament to that pairing, that relationship. Lena could prove to be the perfect staple to this problem of hers…to give her a sense of semblance and clarity leading to a perfect ending. However Cat walking back into her life left her stunned…reeling in fact from what could have been. Having spent so much time with Cat and getting to know her and what she stood for, well, it touched her deeply.

Cat however was not planning to stay…and it wasn't like she could go after her. Cat had made it plain as daylight that she was still doing her thing and for now things had to remain as they were. James was doing a fine job running things and Snapper was easing off her; well, that is till he decided to go heavy on her about some lack of grammar or sources to back up her report. The company that Cat had started was still going on…should she also take that cue and put the past in the past?

She shook her head as she walked with Lena, she was talking about something…she should really focus on that so she didn't appear rude or self-absorbed. "Kara…what are your thoughts on what I just said?"

Kara froze as she was not expecting that. "Oh, well, hmm…I imagine whatever you said was solid enough. Though…I'd like to hear more of your thoughts on the matter-."

"I apologize…I was talking too much about L Corp that I was leaving you out. The company is planning big things…and I am hoping that by accomplishing these things we can make things better between us and the many unregistered aliens around the city."

"Unregistered aliens?" Kara stopped walking and it was clear that Lena caught on cause she also stopped.

"Yes. It is high time we know who is an alien…and who is not. I am not sure you are aware but National City is in unrest, without knowing who is an alien we may very well be heading for a State crisis. I have talked this over with the President and she agrees there is no better time than now to implement this act-."

"D-Don't the aliens have anything to say on this matter?" Kara remembered that device she had seen in Lena's office…and of course what the President planned to do which had set off Aubrey, more than usual.

"My door is always open…well…to only a select few but I can make an exception. I do know one alien though, Supergirl, if she were to show before me I might make an exception to hear her out. Oh excuse me Kara…I'll be right back."

Kara stood there and as someone walked by with some champagne she reached for it and downed half the content, even if it tickled her nose. She had thought this matter of aliens had dropped…but clearly…it was just on the backburner. Finding herself in need of an escape she sets off with drink in hand to the balcony…better there than here a minute longer.

Lena was so many things…but…she also had to remember she was a Luthor. However that was judging and when it came to Luthors there was one bad one and another who was just trying to clean up the mess of the bad one. Alex must be still patrolling the halls and Maggie was no doubt looking to the President's safety. The D.E.O. was still working closely with the new Task Force, and if not for Maggie, she would have questions about what the President was up to by making this move.

Opening the door to the balcony she finds Cat standing there. "Ms. Grant…what are you doing here?"

"Kara…well you found me…and since you are here you might as well join me." She gestured and Kara moved out to join her, the breeze felt nice against her skin and she settled her arms on the ledge overlooking the street.

"I thought you had left…what are you still doing here?" She looked at her drink but since it was champagne it wasn't like she was drunk.

"That is twice you have asked that question…but…given how I did not answer the first time I will allow the question a second time. I could not leave…not quite yet. National City…it has been my home for some time after Metropolis. I made my mark here after Perry White and the way he ran things at the Daily Planet. I built this, well not this, but my company from the ground up. James is doing a marvelous job, and if you tell him…tell him the truth.

"I often think about my life choices and what I could have done differently. I screwed up a lot, probably could have handled things differently but back then I was young and naïve. You will make your own mistakes Kara, we are human after all…so…my advice to you is to not let a single second pass where you can do something, be heard. Snapper in time will slowly accept what you have to say and by that point you will be a real Journalist. I've known you for a bit and you just keep that pretty head of yours above the tide that will swallow you."

Kara missed this…missed the two of them just chatting up the wind. Of course right now it seemed like Ms. Grant was doing most of that for the both of them. All she had asked was what she was doing here…but…she appreciated that she was sharing all of this with her. The two had indeed came a long way since she had interviewed to work at CatCo and all.

"You know…you can always stay in National City Ms. Grant. I know you want to travel and do things with your life…but who is to say you can't do that here? I know a lot of people could still benefit from having you around-."

"Name one. Look Kara…I appreciate the fact that you are saying nice things about me, but you really don't have to. I am a big girl…if you have something to say just say it-."

"I don't want you to go!" Kara had not meant to yell it but there it was. Suddenly things got awkward and she wished she had not said it at all.

"You are sweet Kara…and I can tell why Carter still talks about you. My son, he was really hurt that day you broke up with him…however if you wanted-."

"I'm gay Ms. Grant…that came out wrong…no it didn't, maybe the timing was off. You knew though, didn't you?"

Cat laughs a musical laugh as she sets her drink down and reaches over moving her hair behind her ear. "I am not judging you Kara…you are free to love or be with whoever you want. Our conversation down stairs was an indicator of some sorts…while it was clear that Lena was flirting with you…something tells me she would not be unless she had some idea of your sexuality…or you were giving signs-."

"Pfft, what signs…I have no idea what you are…was I?" Kara tried to bring up memories of their many meetings wondering if she had been giving signals, signs of sorts that would indicate she was flirting or opening the conversation in that matter.

"Take a breath Kara…and let it out cause once you go back down there you will need to play with the big girls and boys and show no fear, no sign of vulnerability. In my line of work…and given how many years I did it…I know a thing or two about these big wigs gatherings of sorts. They can smell fear…and given you are now linked to Lena Luthor they will be prying any chance they get to know the real you, and eventually they will get what they want."

Kara had no idea she was in so deep. Now she had questions regarding Cat's past and even more about her ties to the President. The two of them stood a bit longer and Kara found her eyes going to Cat as she stood there, a perfection of beauty marked with age…she was breathtaking in all regards. Clearing her throat she played with her hands.

"Ms. Grant…have you ever…had feelings you weren't sure of?" Kara saw Cat give this some thought and she turned around so her back was to the rail.

"We are all second guessing ourselves at times Kara…whether it is our feelings or our decisions. I have been in love a few times…and I can tell you it is not an easy game to play. There are many variables and your heart will always be caught in the middle. Lena is a strong independent young woman who is taking on a lot of responsibility after her brother's arrest…my advice is give her a chance, she may come on strong but most women like that will do so…though if you feel that your heart is not in it…let her down gently before it gets out of hand for you see-."

Kara looked behind her and received a slash to the face as she was sent to the ground. Hovering there was Bone Crusher…his body broken and burn marks scarred all over him. He looked to Cat and went to reach for her before he flew off.

"No!" Kara yelled out. She quickly got out of her dress as she flew after the two of them. Bone Crusher was picking up speed and she was starting to lose them. There was no way she was going to lose them…no way she was going to lose her! Picking up speed herself she managed to get close enough to see Ms. Grant.

"Supergirl…I wish this were under better circumstances…I wanted to thank you for Keeping National City safe…however given this current threat it is best to forget about me. I will be fine…you just keep doing what you are doing-."

"I'm not giving up…and I'm not letting him take you!" Kara reached for her but Bone Crusher must have known she'd come in close for he stopped in mid-flight and spun his leg around catching her in the face. She received a brunt of the attack and started to fall. She watched them fly off as she began her descent, her cape fluttering about her and both of her eyes were shut tight…oh no…she could not see! She was still falling and did her best to turn her body…but all she saw was darkness.

 **Authors note:** Kara is blind and Bone Crusher has escaped with Cat. Maggie and Alex devise a plan to deal with Bone Crusher in the next chapter but will it be enough in time to save Cat?


	15. Chapter 15 Tying up loose ends pt 1

CH.15: Tying up loose ends pt 1

Cat Grant could barely open her eyes but when she did she would close them. Where ever she was it was blinding light and due to being in the darkness any type of bright light would blind her cornea. There was pain all over her body…her mouth felt dry from lack of water and her stomach felt like it hadn't digested a proper meal since those finger foods at the party. She began losing track of time…of days…her mind slipping into a fog of familiarity delving into her past.

Growing up she was always smart and dedicated to her craft, school. She was always on the verge of pushing to the top of the grade spectrum and pushed herself harder than those in her grade…even with judgement. Cat thrived on being the best…excelling at writing and giving written reports, especially those in front of the class. Of course far as looks she didn't really come into those till High School. Till then she worried little about boys…though much like any girl she pictured herself getting married and someday raising a family.

Life didn't always work out the way one hoped or expected…it was just one of the many flaws to dreaming. In High School she was starting to come into her looks…and boys took notice. Her grades began to dip some as she embrace this new way of life…never truly comprehending her taste in men would eventually bite her in the butt, and how so. Yep she fell in love and had children even had a real great job working at the Daily Planet…but…she never really reached that peak of accomplishment she wanted working there.

Perry White had a level head about him but he tended to overlook certain players as those who caught his eye did more for him. Lois Lane and Clark Kent…two start reporters who really overlapped her in her journalistic ambition; and of course, the fact that Clark was smitten over Lois and she was always just background chatter to him. To this day some part of her still thinks of what if with that glasses wearing stumbler, though, given how she had moved on there was no point dwelling.

Two kids, a divorce, and a company that thrived under her leadership…not bad for a woman in her, well, no point in labeling with age. Sadly by running that company she had put her life on hold, not the one thriving from the business but from the one that was about family. Her oldest son was always in the background while her youngest seemed to see mommy always stressed out or holding back any aggression as she had to fight to get most of her articles out there. National City after all was always second rate news, nothing compared to Metropolis.

Suffice to say her career had gone as high as it would go…her status, not really changing. After a bit even after finding Supergirl and making her a star she felt sitting behind a desk wasn't suiting her. She needed to explore new avenues and so she did…putting James in charge. The one thing though she was lacking in her life was someone to share her life with. Oh sure she had her son, but, she was talking about intimacy…about finding someone to connect to. The only person she ever really did that with was Kara, her assistant who bumbled about but had a good heart.

She had a soft spot for her…even though she did go hard on her at times. Kara was sweet and smart and in some ways she reminded of herself at that age, though at times she pictured Kara doing much more with that frumpish appearance of hers. Growing up she wasn't as open minded of one and their sexuality as she was now. In all honesty she never really saw herself falling for the same sex, it just didn't do it for her as it did falling for the opposite sex and the fun one could have under the sheets. Kara made her think differently…and a reason she kept to herself, one she would never admit even as she would die here, grim but truth…was that she could not stay somewhere that might compromise herself as a boss…when one of her employees entered the picture.

"So…she wakes…" Cat lifted her head, though it took much effort…and found him there. He had been watching her the whole time, she figured it was a 'he' just by the sound of his voice, the way he was so cold, not to say women weren't cold…but…she was usually right about these things.

"W-What do you want with me? How long have I been…damn…" Cat felt sore, her entire body was marked up and her body was held upright so she was at least a few feet off the floor.

"Oh…I'd say a few days, maybe a week. I was unable to speak for a bit but given my time here, well, suffice to say much like any other alien I learned to adapt, to process this language, though vulgar compared to my own. I have killed many of your kind, enjoyed it really…gave me a purpose unlike that of my predecessors, my own kind so far away now it seems. I have learned much of your anatomy…and find great thrill in cutting through the marrow of the bone, watching the light fade from the eyes as the life force within fades to nothingness. This planet has served me well…oh right you asked a question. No particular reason."

Cat stifled a bit at that answer. "You must have seen me with Supergirl and felt I would be used as bait-."

"Supergirl is truly a pain…and she will be dealt with in time. The people of this city will learn that she is not holding up her bargain, the bargain to keep them safe so she can be idolized and cheered for. Celebrity, I do not see the appeal but your world clearly does put stock in it. If she comes to save you…I will end her permanently."

Cat did not understand this alien. He did things that weren't your typical villain persuasion; in fact, he had no real motive except to kill…a serial killer through and through. National City was indeed beginning to lose hope…she could see it from the headlines; she could feel it in the loss people held as they walked down the street. She even remembered a little girl asking when Superman would come in to save the day. Thankfully Superman had a city of his own to save.

"What have you done to me?" Cat was still adjusting to her situation and even then until she saw for herself it was hard to assess just how much damage had been done.

"You have lost a lot of blood…however I have kept you alive to sate my needs till I choose my next target. I would recommend you close your eyes for this next bit." He walks towards her and she tries to move but it only elicits a weak groan from her. As he blocks out any light all she can hear is the water in the background and then feels a stab of pain.

* * *

"Kara you need to calm down!" Alex tells her sister as she is throwing things around the training room. Ever since Cat went missing she had been losing it, her focus seemed shot up and no matter where they went they turned up dead ends.

"How can I Alex…how can I relax when he has her? I can't believe that when I need my powers the most they let me down!" She shot her heat vision and Alex had to dodge just as the heat shot past her.

"You need to take a breath…burning your sister is not going to help us!" Maggie says from where she is leaning against the wall.

"I'm sorry Alex…sorry Maggie…I just can't deal with all of this. National City is blaming me for not stopping Bone Crusher sooner…and…people are wondering if I should have come here at all." Kara was breaking down and Alex walked over taking her hands in hers.

"Those people are just scared Kara…they don't know how to process this. National City hasn't had many cases of aliens going around killing non-stop. We will find Cat…and…perhaps when we do you can finally tell her how you feel-."

"Alex…that is…no, pfft, I don't love Cat…she is…" Alex wore a victorious smirk seeing her struggle.

"Nice Kara…falling for an older woman, can't say I've done that. Look, it is scary…putting yourself out there after Aubrey and of course you and Lena, though, still not sure what that was about-."

Alex nods her head. Kara had tried dating Lena after Cat was taken, though her heart was just not in it so it was not really fair on Lena. Lena though could tell that Kara's heart was not in it, in fact, she told Kara that even though she could tell her heart was not in it…she appreciated the time they shared together and they could still be friends. Of course not that she wanted to lump Lena with Lex…but…Lena could very well be bitter and just be biding her time till she struck at Kara.

"Hey guys…oh…bad timing?" Alex looked over seeing Winn standing there. He had a replacement eye where his old one had been taken; it was brand new one that could feed into the D.E.O. computer files whenever he wanted.

"Well…no Winn…what do you have?" Alex folded her arms and looked at the young man. Winn seemed pretty good considering the time in the hospital and dealing with working on replacing his eye instead of settling on looking through one eye for the rest of his life. Winn promised Winn he would always have a job here.

"I managed to get a trace on the whereabouts of Bone Crusher…he seems to have chosen a warehouse or little shack by the sea. I am not sure what it is with him and these locales…but…nevertheless I have narrowed it down to one in particular."

"Good job Winn…send me the coordinates and I will get a team assembled." Alex watched him leave and turned to see Kara. "Do not even think about going alone on this…remember I will have the coordinates and do not even think of bugging Winn, he would give you the coordinates but to what end?"

"What are you getting on about?" Kara was anxious and when she was like this she could go and get herself in tons of trouble, not that she hasn't before…still…she hoped her time as Supergirl would have tempered that down some.

"I believe what Director Danvers is getting on about is…if you want in you follow or get left behind. Cat's life is on the line but not only that…our chance of taking down Bone Crusher once and for all. We cannot afford any slip ups this time…and…that is just how it is."

Alex studied her sister closely knowing this was a tall order to drink. She fidgeted about and seemed ready to question this…but…her head bowed there was resignation there. It was hard to tell if all would go according to plan but…for now she seemed to fall in.

"I am not a fan of this idea…but…alright I am in. When do we move out?" Alex looked at her phone as she got the text.

"I have one thing I need to do before…so…go with Maggie to the truck. Yeah you heard me you are grounded for the time being." Alex saw Kara put on a pout before walking out of the room.

"Babe…what are you planning?" Maggie walked over to her and Alex pulled her to her so they were pressing together.

"I am not sure what will happen…but…I don't want us to leave with any loose ends. I love you, I hold you close to my heart and should anything happen to me…I want you to look after Kara for me."

"Wait…what…no; we are not having this talk Alex! We are going to get through this…together, like we have everything else. Bone Crusher is going down…and we get to see Kara be with the woman she wants to be with…we all win."

Alex wasn't sure about that…but she wasn't about to be negative now. "Promise me Maggie…no matter what ok?"

"Dammit, fine, but should I go…you keep level headed and find yourself a new woman, cause honestly you deserve to be happy and being by yourself is just not…happy. Alright…so…can I kiss you now?"

Alex laughed lightly as she went to kiss her girlfriend. Opening her mouth she deepens the kiss and holds her tight crushing their chests together. There was some touching but she kept it brief…just in case this was being watched. When she pulled away she pressed her head to hers.

"Go with Kara…make sure she is at the truck. I will meet you there." Alex pulls away and watches Maggie leave, reluctantly. Once she is gone she composes herself and heads to the holding cell where two women stand. "Hello ladies…I have work for you."

 **Authors note:** Sorry for the long wait…life and other little projects have been coming up. Anyway the final battle with Bone Crusher is coming up. Hard to say how that will turn out. Also it would mean the end of the story too. Let me know your thoughts and if I should continue or what not in your reviews. For now you can bide your time thinking of that fight.


	16. Chapter 16 Tying up loose ends pt 2

**Authors note:** Due to the overall length of the finale I will be splitting it up. Expect the final chapter tomorrow. I apologize for how this chapter will end, but, bear with me as all of you are so close to the end. My author note for next time will be something to look over, so, for those who have read my body of work in femslash it would be something to keep in mind.

CH.16: Tying up loose ends pt 2

Maggie was driving the truck as they proceeded to their destination. In the back sat Livewire and Scorcher, both of them rubbing at the devices on their wrists. "So…how you doing girls?"

"Fine…I'd be better if we didn't have to wear these though. Bone Crusher…we take care of him you give us some parole from your little clubhouse right?"

"That would be Director Danvers call…as it is her Clubhouse, however, given that I am treasurer I could see securing you with a safe house of sorts, maybe get you a place to work and keep track of your progress…if you slip up you go back."

Maggie could see the idea not really sitting well with Livewire but Aubrey places a hand over hers and she seems to settle. It was good seeing Aubrey being the level headed one in the relationship for a change. As the truck progressed along she turned to look over at Alex who was looking down at her phone. "You ok babe?"

"Huh…oh yeah fine…was about to ask you that myself. I know that bringing these two along was a mood changer of sorts-."

"Well given the fact that I did it first with Aubrey when we faced Bone Crusher, I would say we are even on that." Maggie aimed a smile at her then went back to driving. "I was thinking though…you know…about after-."

"I really think we should focus on the here and now honey," Alex remarks as she points for her to turn up ahead.

"Right, still, the future is not set so we should be working on plans. I mean we are already living together…plus…given that marriage for women like us is…legalized in most states-."

"Are you really trying to open the discussion of marriage now? I love you Mags, I really do but now is not the time. I mean to even bring that up now…I can't even…no I will not have this conversation."

Maggie opened her mouth and closed it just as soon as they continued on in silence. It pained her to be closed out, but, Alex operated with stress and the job differently than she did. Hank or J'onn was still around and could easily take over…but…given that he was 'dead' and all his return would only raise questions more than answers. Right now she wasn't thinking about living or dying, only that she wanted to be with the one she loved.

"You two having a lover's spat? I would recommend some counseling, maybe switching seats for a bit, I know that-."

"Aubrey…not now!" Maggie shot her a look then went back to driving so they didn't wind up off the road.

"Actually I think that is a good idea…Kara…would you mind switching places with me?" Maggie objected with her eyes but Alex was already unbuckling and moving to the back while Kara took her seat wearing her Supergirl costume.

"How are your eyes?" She looked at Kara who not that long ago had fallen from an encounter with Bone Crusher and lost her vision.

"Oh, well, given I already wear glasses it helps when I am just me…though it is a struggle at times as Supergirl…shouldn't be a problem though." Kara responds.

Maggie merely nods her head. She had some worries about her vision. When they had been in the training room it didn't really show. However maybe her Kryptoninan genealogy and all that helped heal her eyes, still, for now it would merely be an observance on her part.

"You and my sister fighting?" She tried to make humor of the situation, given that it was obvious the two were exchanging some words and that Kara hadn't been too far away.

"It is…complicated…how are you doing though?" Maggie rolled down the window and could feel the chill from the ocean on her face. They had been driving a bit and the sun was barely rising up.

"Oh, well as can be…given all that is happening. Look, don't take my sister's words to heart; she just has a lot on her plate. This whole Bone Crusher deal has really played one over on her. When my sister is like this she tends to shut people out…she does love you-."

"Thanks Kara…but…I think for now we'd best reserve ourselves to the mission at hand, I do appreciate you looking out for…us." Maggie gave her an appreciative smile and stole her nerves to the battle at hand. Livewire and Scorcher and Supergirl…these three women would be their main fighting force. She had already dialed up some members of her team to be made available at the location waiting for them, setting up perimeter and all.

Wearing a black vest over fatigues she had her normally flowing hair done up in a ponytail. Winn had done up their weapons with heat, just to level the field against Bone Crusher who wasn't affected by regular bullets. The location he was holding Cat was by the sea and depending on how the battle went he could easily escape them in the water or drown them all if the water got high enough.

"The President is placing a lot of weight on this operation…if it should fail…what will happen then?" Maggie took a breath and sped up a bit hoping to catch the sun before it rose any higher and got in her eyes.

"I imagine the joint task force would be disbanded and your sister would face quite the hanging, well, in terms of career. General Lane has been vying for the Director position and if he gets his way he will hunt down every last alien out there. Your cousin could very well be caught in the middle, his ties to humans and even yours would leave you in a precarious position of sorts. As for myself…I'll be lucky to go back to working in the Police Department. Bone Crusher has made a fool of all us…and if the Military becomes involved National City will be the stage for something truly awful."

Maggie let that hang in the truck as they proceeded to their locale, their destination. No matter the cost…Bone Crusher could not leave alive.

* * *

Alex Danvers prepared herself for the inevitable confrontation between them and Bone Crusher. Checking to make sure her weapon was primed for combat she took a few breaths. The smell of the sea was practically overwhelming her sense of smell and as Maggie pulled to a stop she stood up walking to the door and opening it revealing the sight of a lone warehouse like building, worn down and abandoned probably from hard times.

"Supergirl, Scorcher, Livewire…you three will lead us in. You are to engage Bone Crusher while we rescue Cat. We will join in the battle once we have made sure Cat is stable and get her to safety. Do not let Bone Crusher escape no matter what…understood?"

"Yes Director ma'am," Aubrey responds with a hand in the air. Alex chooses to ignore her and looks over at Maggie as she descends from the truck to hold her rifle at the ready.

"We all keep our heads and we will all get through this…move out!" Alex motioned them on and held a hand out to stop Maggie.

"Look…about what was said in the car-."

Alex stopped her there as she kissed her fully on the lips. The two were held there kissing and holding one another like…well…like it would be a while till they did it again. Alex had never felt this strongly about anyone and after all that she and Maggie had been through…she wanted to go into this with no regrets, nothing left undone between them. Her bond to Maggie would be one she would cherish forever.

Pulling back to catch her breath she held her face in her hands, her emotions were in turmoil yet she refused to call it off…no…now was the time to strike if ever. Cat's life was on the line and Bone Crusher was right where they wanted. "What was said in the car…it needed to be said. The reality of this situation is before us…no point in going into this oblivious, happily optimistic. I need to think of this like any other dangerous assignment…even if it is for the both of us."

Alex pulled away and did not look back. She wanted to keep the image of Maggie in her head, the happy one…the one that she would always keep close to her heart and memories. They had already been through a lot…and if things went bad…she'd rather it was her life taken than Maggie. Keeping her weapon out she knocks the door down.

* * *

Kara and the other two had gone in ahead of the others…each one armed with a fire of sorts that should work against Bone Crusher. "We stick to the plan girls…no deviating or you might feel a shock in those wrists of yours."

"Look at you, not scared one bit…how come?' Livewire asked as she walked closely behind her. Aubrey was walking behind, just to make sure no surprises caught them off guard.

"I am thinking about someone else rather than myself…I can't afford to be scared or nervous. I need to be focused." Kara knew if she started to think of her own feeling she would feel anxious and angry, and last thing they needed was for her to go off script. Bone Crusher had already beaten her a few times and in this fight…not only was Cat's life on the line but also the safety of National City, her role in being its guardian.

Clark had things handled in Metropolis, but here…till she had arrived it was fraught with danger and peril. She gave hope to this city…she gave hope to herself that she was more than just some alien from another world stopping through, National City was her home. Hearing heavy breathing she holds up a fist and the two girls take positions.

"Do not mistake that for an alien beaten…he is still strong…" Kara looks but Livewire is already on the move.

"Hey…Bone head…eat my electricity!" She sends out voltages at him and Kara slaps herself mentally.

"That tickles…but…no need for name calls…" He moved towards her fast and Kara was already on the move. Flying in she gets to her before he can skewer her through and flies her back over to Scorcher.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed or what? Look…next time I won't be fast enough to stop him, we go in together…or not at all got it?" Kara could barely contain her frustration but there was also a trickle of fear…if what she said did come true.

"Yeah yeah…well if we're going to do something we might want to move…now!" She began to move and Kara had to steel her nerves feeling the slice against her cheek as she grabbed Scorcher and pulled her away.

"Do you honestly believe your efforts will win you the day Supergirl? I have grown stronger with each kill…no amount of firepower will take me down!" He rushed at them again and Kara shot her heat vision out slowing him down.

"Alright eat flames!" Scorcher was already letting loose an intense wave of flames at Bone Crusher causing him to shout in frustration.

"We got him!" Livewire was joining the fray and Supergirl could see the bone melting. However he was still moving and much more ticked off than before.

"I am not done…my mission not yet fulfilled; I will make this world my own!" Kara could feel her legs bucking a bit as her eyes were straining to hold this much heat…to keep it going. The last time she had done something like this it had practically worn her dry. She was blinded the last time she had encountered Bone Crusher.

"I am really heating things up girls…stand back!" Kara had no idea what she was planning and suddenly felt herself bumped away, her heat vision running rampant as it chews through the boards and the ocean seems to draw closer to them.

Aubrey was surrounding herself in heat and as Bone Crusher went to attack her with his fist she caught it and applied all the power she could to hold it back. Bone Crusher howled in pain as his fist begins to ebb away. "No…augh…stop it…stop it…stop it!"

"No…this ends now…this ends here…I am-." Aubrey was cut off as she failed to see what his other hand was doing. The heat was enough to surround him and bind him in place but he was stronger, he had told them that. Kara had been shoved down hard and she was still a bit weak. Livewire was attacking him from all angles but she too did not see this coming.

Bone Crusher stabbed Aubrey through the chest and held her up in the air. The flames began to die down around him and he looked like he would fall apart any second. Blood pooled from her mouth as she was hung there, her hand was placed over where the bone crushed her.

"You were reckless…and you were foolish…" He wore very little expression as he went to discard her body. Kara went to catch her and then felt a slice at her back sending her down to one knee. The cut was deep but she would not drop her.

"Kara…I'm sorry…I never meant to…heh…here I am dying and looking for pity, how lame. I was never a good girlfriend…tried a fresh new start with someone else…dammit…this was not how I pictured going. Babe…you there…it is getting dark…feels like it is time…to…"

"No! You don't' go to the light, not yet, not without me…please!" Kara could not watch this, her eyes were running through with tears and her body was wracked with guilt and hurt. How had this fallen apart so quickly?

"That was…quite tactful…but in the end a complete waste. So…anyone else?" He began to walk towards them and Kara had enough. She flew at him and sent a fist into his face. The two of them began to combat, her punches were denting his face while his attacks, even with one hand were sending her crashing into the wall. Pushing off from where she left a dent she spun her body into him sending Bone Crusher pushed back.

The team that arrived shortly before they had bust in then releasing several heavy rounds into Bone Crusher; Kara, for the most part managed to avoid the blasts as she pulls back. Bone Crusher lets out a howling scream at them and sends out tiny bone fragments and flings them out. Kara does her best to take each one of them out with her heat vision but a few make their mark sending the men or women down leaving them good for gone.

"Fall back!" Kara screams. Looking back she receives a brunt attack to her ribs and she is thrown into Livewire. The two of them fall down hard while Bone Crusher unleashes all his anger on those innocent cops and . Agents. Their screams filled her with loss as she was helpless to stop their deaths…dammit.

"We need to take care of Bone Crusher…and in here we are vulnerable." She had a point. If she took the fight to the sky though he could still escape, or, blind her again which she could not afford.

"Leave my sister alone!" Kara looked over to spot her sister firing several rounds into Bone Crusher as he held the body of a cop.

"Alex!" Kara felt joy in seeing her. And held up by Maggie was…no…she was alive! Joy sprung into her eyes instead of tears of remorse.

"Supergirl…now this would be a headline for tomorrow…well go on, show this Bone Crusher National City is not his playground." Cat manages through cracked lips.

Kara sniffs and nods her head. Bone Crusher goes to toss the body aside and rushes at them. Alex continues firing and Kara attempts to get to her but Bone Crusher sends out a few fragments that lodge themselves in her sending her flying back. Alex runs out of ammunition and he…and he…stabs her. Alex cries out in pain…her eyes going to Kara…then to Alex who was petrified.

* * *

Alex felt the pain…felt the searing hot white pain crash through her body and she let out a surprised grunt. The world just seemed to stop and she threw her weapon aside and tried to get to her rifle slung over her shoulder. Bone Crusher wore a sneer, if you can call it that and drove it in deeper. Before long he grew bored of her and threw her. The screams…they were for her…weren't they?

Alex felt her back hit the wood and there was a crash, a splintering of sorts and the impact shook her and her body rolled a few times till she rested outside. Rain was starting to fall and she lay there staring towards where she had crashed. Maggie was setting Cat down as she was hurrying over to her.

Alex reached out to her…though her vision was blurring fast and there wasn't really a lot she could say with a mouth full of blood. The beauty that was Maggie…it seemed to be fading but she kept strong…she knew the risks going into this and in the end…she had to be strong. Wearing a smile she felt fingers lace with hers, a hand stroking her head…but everything else was numb and her eyes began to give in to darkness…and then…

TO BE CONTINUED NEXT TIME


	17. Chapter 17 Tying up loose ends finale

**Authors note:** I might very well plan for this to be the last chapter. I know, it sucks, but on the bright side given that this pairing is what it is who is to say what the future will hold. As you all know I have written many femslash for Supergirl and for other shows. I do try and even things out…maybe tackle a pairing no one has thought to do yet or probably has but a new angle is taken. I have received some pms regarding ideas so if there is a pairing no one has tackled and you feel it might be up my alley in terms of femslash let me know. I want to thank everyone who has followed this story and made it what it is. It touches me greatly and I will treasure it. I really do like this pairing and I imagine in the femslash community it has also done something. Now again it doesn't have to be Supergirl but if you should pm me ask me if I am familiar with the show/movie/book or whatever first.

CH.17: Tying up loose ends finale

Kara was angry, she was ticked off. She was giving it all she had but those bones were really starting to slow her momentum. They were so far inside her that they would need to be removed after…not during the fight. Her body was exhausted beyond compare and even Livewire, Leslie was near empty. That is right…her name is Leslie.

"Supergirl, while I do know your identity, I would rather call you by the name have been given by this city…and how much good you bring to it. I will never be anything than what I am…so…when I give the word you use that breath of yours and give him a good push outside…leave the rest to me. I want to be reunited with Aubrey…so…just this once…let us work together."

Kara looked from her to Bone Crusher who seemed intent on following Maggie outside. She had no idea what had happened to her sister…even if she was alive…given where he had aimed. It wasn't her chest, thank goodness, but that amount of blood she had seen would not be easily replaced. Her cape was torn and her hair was strewn about her face, her body would need time to heal after this just to dodge an attack.

"We do this…we end it…this nightmare ends with us." Kara faced off with Bone Crusher who barely held it together.

"So…just you two…I will enjoy this." Bone Crusher made to attack her but she drew in a breath and while it nearly drew her into a blacked out state she gave it her all. With a lung full of air she began to push back against him. He tried to steel himself against it…but…given the voltage that Leslie was applying to the ground he was starting to reel back to the opening made.

"Keep it up…I will take it from here!" Leslie rushes at him and Kara tries to stop her that this was suicide, but maybe that was her intent all along.

Bone Crusher saw her coming and went to stab her. However rather than struggle she just touched his face sending shocks through him. "W-What are you doing?"

"You know…I read how you took a swing…came out of it pretty good. I wonder though…if you are attached to someone of the electrical variety…that would be quite the shock wouldn't it?" Kara understood then what she planned to do.

"No…I have plans…big plans…" He tried to tear her off but she pushed him off the final point, the two of them falling head first into the water below as a huge lightning bolt seemed to strike down where they were and the water received a huge blow up. That much electricity…oh wow…head heavy…Kara found herself drifting away then.

Finishing touch

Alex woke and stretched her hands above her head, her eyes taking in the room she was in. There was some pain…but…given how much she had already been through this was just another walk in the park. Looking over she spotted Hank sitting by her bedside. "Oh hey…you are here…hi."

"I am glad to know you are doing better. Bone Crusher is gone…but…it seemed before he was taken out he managed to take you out instead. I am sorry I could not be there…honestly I have been doing much soul searching…trying to find new meaning to being around if I am not working at the D.E.O. And before you invite me back…I must decline, I cannot go back to that part of my life. I will use this time though well…and I will find your father Jeremiah. Kara's cousin has contacted me, says he wants to talk about some group he is planning on forming, so…there is that too."

Alex nods her head as she places her hands on her lap. It would suck not having him around, but, wasn't that the role of a mentor…to leave everything in the pupil's hands? "I am going to miss you Hank, er, J'onn."

"And I you, I have thought of you and Kara as my daughters…and you will always be close to my hearts wherever I go. I want you two to take care of each other…even with Bone Crusher gone there will be other trials ahead of you two. Take care."

Alex and Hank share a hug before he departs; her heart goes out to him and wishes the best for him. If he has any luck in finding her father she will make sure to have him bring her along. However for now she was here…there was nothing she could do. The doctors had told her the news but it was still hard to accept…to process but it wasn't like they could take back what they said or somehow change time to before she walked in there. Bone Crusher had to be stopped…there was no getting around it. He had taken her ability to walk before…and now…

"Knock knock…special delivery of flowers for a knock out Director who loves her girl with handcuffs," Alex blushed a bit and saw someone standing there with flowers.

"Will you get in here…no one needs to know about that…" Alex watched the flowers draw closer to her and then a teasing face poked through them.

"Oh my bad…I will try and keep it on the down low from now on. So…are you fit enough to leave this drab room?' Maggie sets the flowers down and Alex wears a weak smile.

"They haven't told you anything?" Alex glances over at Maggie but she does not immediately turn around.

"Oh you know Doctors…they can be quite secretive when it is bad. I said I was your partner but it doesn't really count towards family. Kara told me though…and…"

Alex clutches at her blankets over her and begins to cry. "H-He is dead…I know he is…and yet I wish he were still around so I can kill him…I hate him!" Alex cries openly and Maggie joins her on the bed holding her.

"He is dead babe…and…even if he did what he did…you still have me. I promise I am not going anywhere and I am going to give you what you need…what we both deserve. So much crap has been dealt to us but…we survive…we keep on living so we can say screw the world…cause honestly if you don't have your best girl in your corner…what is there to have?"

Alex holds onto her and kisses her lips as she stares into her eyes. "I can't bear children…he took that from me…but…you are right…I have you and that is what counts. Also…in regards to the conversations you were wanting to have-."

"I believe that can wait for another day Alex hon. I mean seriously…last thing I want is for my proposal to go awry because some alien shows up or your sister needs to be bailed out of something. Besides we are both young career oriented women…we have no time for long engagements."

Alex nodded her head, yes, perhaps she was right…but that thinking reminded her too much of that conversation they had, and she was done waiting. "You do have the ring right?"

Maggie bit her bottom lip and Alex grinned. "Alright before you start…this is my Grandmother's engagement ring…she told me to give it to a man, long time ago, she was not entirely sold on me being a lesbian. I am not sure she would enjoy this…but…I can show it to you at least."

She wasn't certain why she carried that ring around, maybe if a relationship worked out she would pop the question, good thing it hadn't till then. True the two of them hadn't been together as most couples were, but, given that Hollywood was known for long engagements she figured that she and Maggie could stay engaged till their schedule permitted them pure wedding bliss.

"Great…but…could you do it on the floor…er…I might have dropped something down there." Alex could see Maggie lifting her brow and she tried to play innocent.

"Ok Director Danvers…I will play your game…" Maggie got off the bed and pulled the box out of her jeans; she then got down to look for whatever it was she dropped. She was on one knee and Alex felt her heart race.

"Is there a question you want to ask me?" Alex saw the confusion on Maggie's face till she noted the way she was.

"Damn, you are smooth, should have seen that coming though. I don't know…is this really a good time?" Maggie had the box closed but Alex wasn't focused on that but on Maggie herself.

"I love you…I love you…and there is nothing in this world that will make me ever change that feeling. I want to be with you Maggie…for the long haul…not just till we both run out of gas and see other people or even feel tempted to cheat because things aren't going our way…no…I want the girl who is on the ground…the one who makes me light up every time she is near, that would be you. So…for a woman who has suffered so much…lost so much…can you ask me?"

Maggie takes a breath and opens the box showing a ring that is so dazzling, so beautiful that it reaches out to her. "Alex Danvers…I Maggie Sawyer, do ask you, will you make me the happiest woman on the planet and be my wife…to be?"

"Are we sure the ring will fit?" Alex teases and Maggie goes to slide the ring on her finger. It does indeed fit and she reaches down to run her hand through her hair.

"Yes…I will marry you…in the near future…not now of course, but, this proves our eternal bond from here on out." Alex went to kiss her deeply and held the kiss for long as humanly possible. She was happy, truly happy, and she hoped the same for her sister.

* * *

Kara had taken quite the beating in her last fight…but so had Cat. While her sister was recovering from her loss…Cat was also fighting to make it through. Kara was devastated to hear about her sister, knowing that some part of Alex had wanted to have a family someday. However she took it like a trooper and she had Maggie. Standing in her bedroom she doesn't know what to say…what to do.

"Are you going to just stand there like a stranger or what?" Kara blinked a few times and saw Cat was staring at her.

"Oh, um, no not like a stranger just…how are you feeling?" Kara walks over to her and places a hand over hers, anything to comfort her.

"Well…like my body was bled out by some skeletal monstrosity who learned to speak our language in the very end…only to somehow take a long swim into nothingness. I am still here though, proof of my lineage as a fighter when the odds are stacked against me. Any word on Supergirl?"

Kara pushed her glasses up and even that took a bit of concentration as she hadn't spent much time in the sun; she made it a point to ride in the ambulance with Cat. "She is taking some time off…giving the people of National City time to cool off on their view of her."

It was the truth…in some ways. Kara had been attacked for not doing enough as Supergirl to stop the threat of Bone Crusher who had held the city in terror for so long. It was perhaps one of her toughest times as Supergirl and she felt she needed some time to heal, to maybe look into spending some time as Kara Danvers.

"I see. Well…let us hope it isn't too long then. I plan on returning to my company…limited time though, and I would hate to see Supergirl resting on some couch being lazy. She needs to get back out there…show the people they were wrong about her. Now…what about us?"

Kara did a double take not sure how they went from Supergirl to them…as an item, which they weren't but…still…she could not fight off the blush.

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about Ms. Grant," Kara struggled to get out. Of course Cat fixed her with one of those stares.

"I am saying…when we were up there talking…it was clear something was going on. Look, I wasn't born yesterday…I know full well when I am being flirted with. And…it felt nice…can't say that has happened in a long time for me. I am at that age where men feel I am a cougar worth going after, not really a mother they'd love to…point is…in some ways…you make me feel complete Kara…whole, and you appreciate me…even knowing what I am capable of and the many times I have gotten onto you for getting me the wrong order of Coffee."

Kara laughed lightly and felt Cat's stare on her causing her to swallow. "What are you really saying Ms. Grant?" Kara stood closer to the bed and watches as Cat sits up.

"I am saying…you make me feel loved Kara Danvers, you make me feel young. And I want to see…where this will go…if you are willing…" Cat was so beautiful and even in her condition she was a fighter through and through. Leaning down she kisses her lips softly and pulls back…only for Cat to place a hand on the back of her head and kisses her back.

The two of them are like that for a bit till Kara pulls back and stares through half lids. "I am willing…though…how will we make this work at work?"

"Leave that to me…oh…and tell Supergirl I want to see her soon as possible, I believe I owe her a thank you." Kara nods her head as she pulls away to let Cat go to sleep. Wearing a smile she heads out and soon she is flying off to heal. Tomorrow was a brand new day and there was no rest for Supergirl…not when the world needed her for the next threat.

THE END

 **Authors note:** And there it is. I have loved reading all the reviews and given it is only a day before the final day of the year, perfect timing I would think. I might not be able to get to all the requests or ideas you may submit to me in pm, some I might not do…however I am open minded. Take care and till my next femslash…be seeing you all.


	18. Chapter 18 Father issues

**Authors note:** Hello Sanvers fans. I realize while my last fanfic of these two spoke of finality and given the damaging blow done on the show it may seem like the end, but, perhaps it doesn't have to be. And as it turns out…it just so happens to be the wedding of the century, or National City. What can go wrong right? Maggie's father is due in National City and Alex is dealing with a rogue alien threatening to keep her busy. I plan on making these additional chapters a continuation leading up to the actual big day.

Alex and Maggie: New Beginnings

In over their heads 2

CH.18: Father issues

Maggie's father had been a cop long ago…and her mother a dancer. In some ways her inspiration or muse for dancing stemmed from her mother while her father told her it was a waste of time. Dancing was an art form that did little good to contribute to society, keep the streets safe…make a difference. Maggie wanted to be a dancer but given her coordination it didn't really work out for her. She saw her earlier life as one big blur from failing at dancing to flirting with girls and just trying to be happy.

Life at home was never easy and while her mother seemed to accept she liked girls, truth was it felt like she was putting on an act somehow. Her father absolutely turned a blind eye to it…maybe because he thought she would grow out of it or that maybe his real daughter would wake up soon to all the nonsense. Maggie could never truly make her parents happy…it was hard but she managed to the best of her ability.

Joining the Police Academy and starting her life of crime fighting happened in a time of her life when she was really getting her act together. Her college days consisted of partying and taking theater and just…well…exploring her sexuality more confidently. The loss of her girlfriend Monica was an in a sense a loss of anything true and real in her life. She kept to her training and aside from fooling around with some cadets or an instructor…she stole herself into a solitary figure.

Maggie never thought she would fall in love again…not till the days he met Alex. There was something there and it was clear that Alex was trying to find herself. She was rather proud of being instrumental in Alex coming out but it became clear that Alex felt something for her…and…it was hard to deal with, at first. However Maggie would find herself drawn to Danvers, a nickname of hers…and…the two would start dating.

No amount of dating though can prepare for the ups and downs that may happen. So many things come up as hurdles and roadblocks and all one can do is hold onto their partner and hope for the best. It has been around nine months or so since the proposal and the two had been kept busy keeping National City safe. In that time a lot has happened and Maggie had to do a lot just to keep her head on straight, well, not that it was…heh.

Maggie stood in the church where they were going to wed and it was just…perfect. It had everything that she and Alex wanted. However it all came crumbling down faster than Alex's sister Kara rushing in to save the day. "No, sorry no…I am afraid you will have to find another venue for your wedding."

Maggie stood there dumbstruck as her arms are folded and she tries to find her voice. "What? Father, this is where I want to marry my girl, you can't just…this isn't what you said on the phone-."

"Yes well when you said fiancé I thought you meant male…not female. In the eyes of the lord this is frowned upon, really, two women marrying while the lord has to look away, no, this will not do. I am sorry but you will have to find another place to wed. I would suggest…well it would be rude of me-."

"Father we love each other…there is nothing wrong with that. You know there are some religious communities, even churches that will marry the same sex. What makes our love different…other then what lies between our legs? This was the place…this is the only place left that we have to go to-."

"I am sorry but I do not know what to tell you. National City may seem accepting but you still have to contend with the belief of the church and those who attend. I do wish you the best though in this…fantasy of yours, I really do. God our savior and lord sees love as straight and nothing but. Adam and Eve…and lest you are not brushed up on your bible…Eve was straight."

"I am not going to be shamed for loving the girl of my dreams…nor will I be sinned, love is love and that is what counts at the end of the day. The person you can hold in a bed, the person you can kiss and feel their warmth against you, that goes against the world itself. If you will not marry us here…that is your prerogative. I will not waste any more time trying to convince you otherwise…goodbye."

Maggie turns around and only after leaving the church she holds herself. All or most of the churches were of the same mind…the same weathered speech that bordered on homophobia. Maggie understood full well people were entitled to their beliefs and as such she did her best to steal away antagonistic behavior. Sitting on the step she listens to the sounds of traffic that pass her and a deep sadness wells within.

What difference did it make that her partner was a female? Love did not judge, love did not isolate, love symbolized all that they fought hard for. Maggie had a chance at happiness and to wed her best friend…but…it was clear there were those close minded who believed they didn't deserve love. Dialing up Alex she struggles to keep her voice together.

 _"Hey Mags, so, did you manage to book a venue for our wedding?"_ Maggie wipes at her eyes as she takes a breath.

"Sorry Danvers…got shot down again. Kind of running out of options here. How is your day?" Maggie can hear the deflated breath from Alex and strains a smile.

 _"I don't believe it. What is their problem anyway? We have done nothing wrong…other than loving each other, which in the eye of-."_

"Danvers, I realize how this is, but no need to speak ill of…well…him. Plus I am still on Church property so not sure it is wise even if I am not the one saying it. It is fine though…sure we can go somewhere else. Think your friend Barry can take us to Central City and get us married?"

 _"Technically Barry is Kara's friend, I've not had much time to properly be introduced to him. Still I am sure Kara can ask…though…given what Barry is dealing with on his side chances are it may take a bit of time. Don't worry…sure we can…maybe Metropolis would-."_

"Danvers, I love you…but…who is to say that Metropolis doesn't have some sort of anti-gay views. I'll talk to you later though…I don't want to keep you too long."

 _"It is fine…things are going rather slowly here. However I get it, I'll talk to you later. I love you Mags."_

"Love you too Danvers…later." Maggie hangs up as she goes to stand up on the church steps and proceeds to her squad car. She was on break so she decided to drive over. Sitting in her car she lets the silence build. She was racking her brain looking for some place that would marry them. Just when she thought that she had found somewhere…it all blew up in her face. Starting the car up she heads into traffic and imagines her parents and how relieved they would be.

And that is when she finds a place to park as she thinks of her father. And a memory came back to her.

* * *

"-Maggie Sawyer!" Her name was called next and Maggie stood up from her chair as she walks up to the stage. The day had finally come…after all her training, and well…the other stuff she stood upon the stage with a round of applause from other cadets and those in attendance.

"Way to go Sawyer!" Maggie looks out to see one of her friends cheering for her. Maggie accepts the badge along with a certificate signifying the end of her days as a cadet and now she was going to officially work for the department.

There were other names to be called and as the rest of the evening wore on Maggie would find herself among her friends and being congratulated by her instructors. Maggie spent a bit talking to one in general, a woman. The two of them were quite cozy speaking of their time and they share secret smiles just as her father comes by.

"Maggie…a word." Maggie feels her instructor aim a smile at her before walking off. Taking a breath she follows her father as they walk away from the rest of the crowd.

"Papi…is everything alright?" She found they had walked into the garden and she looks around noting no one else there.

"How did you spend your time here?" His forward question took her by surprise. Looking around she steals herself for some confidence.

"I trained…I put my all into my studies, why?" She couldn't' shake the suspicion there was more to this.

"So I take it all that studying was spent in sheets with other women correct?" Maggie feels a shiver run down her spine and her lip quivers. "Go ahead and tell me this isn't true…I will know if you are lying."

Maggie had to wonder where this was coming from. Was it suspicion or did he have the facts to back it up? She could lie, but, given her father's background and also where he came from it surrounded him with plenty who would lie.

"Papi…who I choose to be with is none of your concern. I did not cheat my way to where I am, all of what I did…I did through hard work. I put my body through rigor and sweat…I didn't drink or smoke or do anything my instructors would find terms for kicking me out. I want to be a cop…just like you-."

"When I was a cop I held myself to a certain degree…I didn't sleep around or make a mess of my life or my parent's by going against their wishes. I have tried to keep quiet on who you are…however…it is becoming an issue that is harder to look away from. From this point on your mother and I will not be involved in your life-."

"I know things were difficult where you came from Papi…how your early days of being on the beat involved a lot of racial tension, I get that. And truth is you and-."

"There is more than racial tension you will be facing, don't you get it? Homophobia runs rampant in this world and there will be those who will see you put in your place. Think of how others will see you…predators will try and break you-."

Maggie balled her hands at the side of her body as she trembles. "I can take care of myself…thing is been doing it for a while now. I know how you two see me…in fact I remember quite well that camp you sent me to in order to be straight…a dark day for any girl. I managed to fight it though…cause that would be denying who I am. After that it was like conversation grew quiet when I was around and it seemed like all an act.

"I am not changing who I am now…and if someone gives me a hard time…I go with it. I know how to keep it together under duress…you don't have to worry about me Papi. If this is your way of shutting me out, fine, thank you two for coming. It was nice of you two to come."

Maggie walks away from him and she can feel his strong grip on her arm. "You are making a mistake…turning away from god…he will forgive you if you turn away from this life-."

"Thanks but no thanks…I am fine with who I am, even if you are not." He lets her go and she keeps it together even if on the inside she is crumbling.

* * *

Maggie stares at the phone and pushes dial. As the phone rings she sits back as she takes a breath. When someone picks up she puts on a smile. 'Hi Papi…been a bit…how are you?"

 **Authors note:** A return to one of my more popular fanfics. Anyway next chapter we pick up with Alex as she faces some tense situations of her own. Now last we saw Kara she was with Cat, question is…should she still be with her or with someone else now? Let me know your thoughts.


	19. Chapter 19 Alex's dilemma

CH.19: Alex's dilemma

"Parker I want you to have the snipers trained here…and here. Danielle I want you to keep your men out of sight till I give the signal. Let us do this right cause we only have one shot here." Alex gives out the order and the men and women surrounding her nod their heads. As they disperse she looks around at the abandoned warehouse that they had chosen as their meet up spot with a rogue alien they had been chasing for a bit. His name was Rog and his species was one that if left unchecked could prove troublesome to all in National City.

Her wedding was fast approaching and given her latest conversation with Maggie it was clear few places would host them in their premises. Religion was quite important to a lot of people, that being said she understood where they were coming from…even if she did not agree with them. Alex had waited knowing that she and Maggie had their respective jobs to tend to and even if Supergirl picked up the slack it didn't mean she could be away from CatCo whenever she chose.

Rog was a 6'2 alien that had four horns that were spaced out on top of his head and his skin was quite hard. However that was why Winn has made a specialized pair of gauntlets that were perfect for hammering through that thick skin of his. He was muscular and he was a true threat if left to his own device. Supergirl could surely handle him…but…it was her call to keep her out of it. These days Kara was going through her own issues given her break up from Cat.

Her sister was very busy and distracted and that often leads to the other person having to wonder if she is ok or if she can even work time in her schedule for her. Alex wished only the best for her sister and understood that work came first, still, there also had to be time in for your partner or they would feel neglected or simply put…abandoned. Truth was Alex was always a bit unsure about that relationship given the age gap and the fact that Kara seemed unready for a woman like her.

Alex was rather glad that she and Maggie were not that much apart in age. Hearing footsteps she composes herself and folds her arms not giving way to the trepidation that runs through her body. "Rog…you are late."

"My apologies…there are so many abandoned warehouses out here, could not find the exact one till now." He spoke rather slowly and his multicolored eyes scanned the place though when he couldn't see anyone he relaxes. He wears a tight shirt that shows his eight pack and his pants are ripped.

"Well…long as you brought what you promised…you did right?" Alex was posing as a buyer for some illegal drugs that Rog dealt in. It was the only way they could arrange a meeting and also to get a drop on him. The snipers were aligned above waiting for her signal to shoot.

"Of course I did…you bring the currency promised? This stuff ain't cheap and if you don't have it…might have to take your skin." His laugh was like charcoal, very rough and unpleasant. Alex nods her head and someone walks over carrying a case.

"Will this do?" She opens the case showing off the crystals in there. Rog's species dealt in currency that was crystals, quite rare too. Thankfully Winn was able to do something to make it authentic enough to pass his observation without revealing they were fake.

"Hmm…looks good. Alright, here, if that will be all I say we conclude our business." He presents the dust which when injected into the skin would give one a hell of a rush. The thing was the potency of the dust could send someone into shock or worse…and…more than a few times have even led to bloodbaths.

"Yep…it all looks good, thank you for taking this time out of your busy schedule to meet with me. I know this must not have been easy. How is business these days?" Alex hands the crystals to him and he hands her the dust. The dust was quite heavy but only because of just how much of it there was in this jar.

"Oh it is going quite well. Your planet seems quite fond of it…in fact that is the last bit I can procure for a little while. Make sure you don't take it all at once." He smiles a toothy grin and Alex flashes a smile of her own before she pulls out a badge.

"Rog by the power of the D.E.O. I am placing you under arrest. You have several violations pending including selling to minors to several altercations and starting riots. This stuff has also killed…something you fail to mention, as you did just now. You going to come quietly?" Alex queries.

"These aren't real…are they? You really should have brought back up." He roared as he swung the case at Alex but she manages to duck just in time and sweeps out her leg towards him sending his tall frame to the ground.

"I think you can I will do…c'mon, you are coming in." She walks over but he snarls at her and before she can bring up her defenses he jumps to his feet and slams a fist into her face sending her flying across the room and her arm connects with one of the support pillars and she lets out a yell as she hears bone breaking.

"I am so enraged…so betrayed…you will pay for this little woman." He roars as he charges at her.

"Parker…fire!" She nurses her broken arm as the snipers open up on him sending him skidding back a bit. He glowers at the snipers and begins to climb up after them.

"I will not let you get away with that!" He is half way up and Alex knows she can't let him get to her agents…no way would she have their lives on her head before she wed the woman she loved. Spots formed before her eyes but she stands up shakily and reaches into her pocket and pulls out her gun.

"Danielle…aim to bring him down but do not kill him. Everyone else…do the same, if we hit him at just the right points it should loosen his grip." Alex nods her head to them and as they form up on her she gives the order to fire. The sound of their weapons being discharged filled the air with an ionization of sorts before Rog loosens his grip and begins to fall with a thud.

"Sir…your arm…we need to get you to the hospital." Alex nods her head. She knew Maggie would not like this…but…it was all part of the job right?

* * *

"Alex…what happened?" Alex sits up in bed as Maggie makes her way over to her. She offers a smile though it comes off a bit sloppy as she was still dealing with all of the medicine.

"Maggie, hey, oh what this…nah it is nothing really. I just got caught up in work and work got caught up in me." She lays back down as the pillow seems quite welcome about now.

"Well…long as you are safe that is what counts right? Look babe I talked to my papi in what seems forever, yeah, it has been a long time coming. I explained to him about the wedding…though he really wanted nothing to do with it. Still…he seems to be doing well and that is what counts. He told me over phone that he was proud of the work I was doing. I just wish he would get past his views and realize his only daughter is getting married."

Alex reaches over with her good hand and runs it through Maggie's hair. "Hey, if he can't realize what a special person you are and a kickass one at that…then he doesn't deserve to come to the wedding. Speaking on that…I might have a venue that will work for us." Alex struggles to stay awake as she can feel a bit of the sleepy starting up.

"Wait…you did, where?" Maggie leans in and Alex can barely make out her face but she had to get this out. True she was going to marry the woman of her dreams with a cast on her arm, and, chances are the lives they lived would not give them much leeway, but, just marrying her was enough.

"It won't be your typical wedding, but, J'onn told me we could have it at the D.E.O. and all. He was here a little before you. If it is alright with you…we can have it there with all of our friends and…it'll be…intimate…"

"Anywhere with you Danvers is fitting enough for me. You are the one I am marrying, even though technically I am marrying into your world and all. I love you Alex." She kisses her head and Alex just smiles as she drifts off to sleep. True things could have wound up much more disastrous earlier but…thankfully a huge dilemma was off her chest, even if again it would take time for her to heal properly and there was still dealing with the alien to consider. Closing her eyes she settles into a sound slumber.

 **Authors note:** Sorry for the delay. Anyway next chapter is the big wedding. Just what surprises wait these two as they walk down the aisle?


	20. Chapter 20 Wedding bliss

**Authors note:** This will be the final chapter of this little return that I have brought forth. I hope you all have enjoyed it and main reason for doing this was to give the readers what did not happen on the show. I went through the five stages of grief with Sanvers and in some ways this is my acceptance that things happened and it is time to move on. I rarely do this with fanfics where I wind up going back to it after saying it is complete…but…just leaving it at them being engaged seemed like it was baiting you, the reader, to well hold on for one more day. It was quite a bit of days and weeks and so after that last chapter well now here it is…the Sanvers wedding and with it a closing of another chapter in their life. Cherish this pairing and hold onto it…true it is no longer happening but we move on and thank you to all of you who have made this story what it is. I am already working on a new pairing I've recently been introduced to, not sure when it will be up but for those who follow me keep an eye out for it. Now without further ado…

CH.20: Wedding bliss

Maggie could not believe the day had finally arrived. Her day of wedding bliss was before her and she could not be happier. Alex had been released from the hospital after a bit of staying there to make sure nothing else was wrong with her…thankfully there wasn't. The D.E.O. was transformed showcasing much of the people who worked there and their many talents that went outside catching aliens and preventing full scale threats. It was just breathtaking and given that she could not see Alex for it was bad to see the bride before the wedding she busied herself with checking in on the preparations.

Her father was not coming to the wedding…it was clear from their conversation on the phone his ideals and beliefs of weddings pertained to a man and a woman and not…well…her and Alex taking their vows. She dealt with this the best way she could…by pretending that it was ok. Even after the world changed her father still believed it to be inhospitable to gay and lesbian alike and did not wish for her to get hurt.

Maggie had done the whole girl thing when she was younger when she danced, but, growing up she found wearing such clothing uncomfortable. She preferred wearing clothing that she could work well in no matter the job whether it involved catching perps or fighting fires. Yeah…she had thought of being a firefighter at one point because she was drawn to saving people. However she did not regret working for the Police Department and becoming Detective because she loved every single day of it.

"Well…what do you think?" Maggie recognized Winn as he walked over wearing a tux and having shaved as well.

"Wow Winn…you really look dapper. You clean up nice. So you bringing a plus one to the wedding?" Maggie watches him tug at his tie and she can't help but smile.

"I was sort of…winging it…you know there will be plenty of single ladies at the party so I am sure conversation will just happen and I will go from there. Just to be clear…is this an exclusive wedding or is it just…well…I'm too pretty for the females and just right for the guys?" He grins.

"There will be a mixed assortment of people showing, so, I am sure you will find a girl you can actually talk to and not talk to…if that makes sense. How has Kara been?" Maggie had not seen a lot of Kara since hearing about her and Cat breaking up. She knew that must have taken a toll on her and all.

"Kara is fine…she is just…dealing in her own way. I believe last I heard from her she is visiting Clark in Metropolis. However she says she would not miss Alex's wedding for the world. How did your conversation with your father go, what, I may have wound up overhearing that…"

"It is fine Winn…it is no secret that my father and I do not see eye to eye. I've heard from Alex about your own father and sorry about that. I wouldn't say my father is evil…but…he is quite blind to his daughter's happiness." Maggie sighs and feels Winn's hand on her shoulder.

"He will come around…you just have to…give him time is all. I know my father isn't winning any awards for father of the year but he is still my father. I can hate him and ignore him all I want but at one point he was there for me. Maybe someday when he comes out he will…be the old him, assuming there is any of that left. Anyway on to happier stuff…you excited about marrying Alex?"

Maggie smiles glad that Winn was here to brighten her day; and, well truth be told she was also glad that Alex had Winn part of her life. Winn working at the D.E.O. helped keep her safe and for that she would always be grateful. Winn may not see it like that but before he was there the D.E.O. tended to struggle a bit more and the aliens that ran loose just seemed to slip past them constantly. Alex has even admitted to this and Maggie enjoyed having Winn around.

"Yes I am…in fact nothing pleases me more than spending the rest of my life with her. The air I breathe is Alex and till the day I die I will thrive in the morning because I get to wake up to see her face. Hold in there Winn…you will find someone just as special, maybe when you least expect it. I know till I met Alex I was just coasting through life…but…after we met and all we have been through I know I cannot do any better than her."

"If you haven't written your vows yet…you should say that at your wedding. And I hope I am half as lucky as you two. I should probably see what they are doing with the food, but, guess your time is your own till you are needed. Any idea what you will do?"

Maggie pursed her lips before deciding there was only one thing she could do. "Yeah, just, um hold down the fort and make sure the people don't get drunk too early." Maggie hurries off leaving Winn confused.

* * *

The drive home was rather long but Maggie made sure to keep track of her time so she didn't wind up being late to her own wedding. It took all her courage to do this and if she backed down now she may never have peace of mind. Oh sure they had talked over the phone…but…for the most part it was here father making his point and her struggling to keep it together. This man had raised her and a lot of his ideals and beliefs founded her character. True she wasn't much of a believer in faith but she had shaped her life for the better.

Coming up on her family home she sets the car in park and lets the engine run a bit before turning it off. Her father had made it clear he had no intention of going to her wedding…but…she could not stop herself from coming here and saying what was on her mind. It was her wedding day today and even if this were to be the last time they saw one another…she had to do this for her right of mind; otherwise, well, come wedding Alex she would only be half there wondering what if.

Swallowing past the tightness in her throat she gets out of the car and walks up to the front porch. The house was rather old but sturdy and it was much bigger on the inside. The neighborhood wasn't the best but the place had a rather good department. Her parents did not live in National City but it wasn't like they lived on an island…that is what made it difficult at times.

Knocking on the door she adjusts the jacket she is wearing as it is a rather windy day. There are footsteps outside and she does her best to not call out as she used to do…before her life had fallen apart. "Just a second…be right with you." It was her mother.

Maggie could not remember…no wait, yes she did, and it was back during her graduation from the Academy. She had been raised that family was important and that one was to be forgiven and accepted for what they believed…however…kiss a girl or hold an embrace too long and you were judged.

"Hello, oh, what are you doing here?" Her father stood there looking down at her. He had gray hair now and he folded his arms over his checkered shirt.

"Papi…surprise," Maggie did her best to smile but it was clear her father was having none of it. "How have you been-?"

"You should not have come…I made my peace over the phone. Why aren't you with…what was her name, Alex?" He stares at her and she shifts about a bit.

"Yes her name is Alex…and…she is with her mom right now and I'm not allowed to see her till the actual wedding. I thought we could talk-."

"Kenneth who is it?" Maggie can hear her mother call out to her father but he does not budge. It is clear he is trying to block her from seeing her.

"It is me mama…I came home," Maggie calls out. Even if her father blocked her she was sure her mother could hear her just fine.

"Is that my baby girl? Maggie honey, ok Kenneth you can move aside now." Kenneth appears to hesitate a bit before Maggie sees a shorter woman come into view. She has beautiful black hair and she is wearing a blue dress. Her mother is simply beautiful and she remembered when she was younger helping her bake in the kitchen. Isabella Marie Sawyer.

"It is good to see you…it has been too long." Maggie goes to accept the hug while her father grumbles a bit and heads back inside.

"Yes it has…too long in fact. Do you have a minute…to…catch up perhaps?" Maggie sees her mother hesitate a bit before nodding her head…only she will not take her inside the house but to the porch swing. Maggie can sense something wrong but does her best not to question it. Taking a seat she watches her mother smooth out her dress before joining her.

"I hear from your father that you are doing well in National City…that you are a Detective. I must say that is a long way from a dancer so long ago. It must be busy work." Maggie notices her mother play with her hands in her lap; clearly such a joyous reunion was riding on heavy emotions.

"Well…there are some cases that last a bit, but, other times it is mostly reports and doing some court appearances to help verify evidence against someone. You know mama…I am getting married today-."

"You know your father used to work long hours…had me worried for his safety. You are keeping safe aren't you?" Maggie places a hand over her mother's but it feels like her mother is doing some kind of performance and not even being her mother right now.

"Mom…what is really wrong, and do not play like this hasn't been an act since you saw me. I am a grown woman and can take it." Maggie can see the indecision in her mother's face before she lets out a long drawn out sigh and goes to stand up.

"I am not happy with your life choices Maggie…and…honestly I do not think God is either. I pray to him to give you strength to turn away from your sinful ways…to marry a man. Carlos you remember him…he is single and would make you a fine husband. Then there is Antonio, straight and very successful, even handsome…I know his mother-."

"Mother…I am not marrying a man. I love women…I love Alex! You have not even made the effort to get to know her. I know Alex's mother…she is a kind woman, I think you would like her-."

"If I have no intention of meeting this Alex…why would I meet her mother? I love you, you are my baby girl…but you have changed so much from the little girl who used to help me bake and who attended church with an open mind-."

"An open mind, really, how can one pray and be open minded when there is a closed doors about homosexuality? Are we not allowed to love who we want? Why is it so wrong for the same sex to love, what sin is being committed there…who are we wronging?"

She watches her mother turn around and she then slaps her across the face. "Do not speak ill of the Lord above…I will not have it. Your father worked hard for you…for us…and you go and sleep around with women and drag our name through the muk. It is hard being around the family when they ask about you and we have to say you are busy or that you are with a man. We do our best so that others do not know of your sexuality…though you do not care about the trouble we have to go through…to face our friends and family when the newspaper comes out with your picture…with that woman.

"No, I will not pretend any longer. I want you to leave…and I will not be in attendance for a celebration of love that should not be. Why did you even come back? It is clear you have no intention of changing your ways…so why bring this pain to our home?" She was in tears and Maggie felt exasperated at this point.

"I don't know…I thought…things would be different. I was wrong…but…I couldn't get married unless I tried. I know now it was wrong of me…and…I am sorry for what pain you have dealt with, but, you are not the only one suffering. I suffer because I have family…and…we can't even be together because of this. I really wish you could have seen me marry the woman I love, but, now I see that is not going to happen. Tell Papi…that I love him…and I love you too…goodbye."

Maggie turns around feeling her legs weaken but she does not wish to break down here. A home was hospitable and inviting…this was just a reminder of what she had lost. Her mother does not stop her…and her father clearly wanted nothing more to do with her. Once in the car she cries but she does not break down entirely…knowing that she is to be wed. So she sets off leaving the past behind her, once and for all.

* * *

Alex stood with her mother and smoothed her wedding dress a bit. The two of them had decided that one of them would wear a dress while the other would not. Both of them were tomboys and dresses were not for them, but, Alex felt like she should do the traditional wedding dress passed on by her mother. Maggie, given her emotional reunion with her parents had opted out of the whole wedding dress for more of a fancy woman's dress wear of pants and other attire.

"I can't believe my daughter is getting married. I know it is all you ever talked about when you were younger, true it had been to a man but I am just happy that you are happy." Alex beams a smile as she looks at her. Her mother still looking full of youth and she gave her such confidence now.

"Thank you. Have you heard from Kara?" Alex had hoped she would see Kara but she had not heard anything. Winn had said something about her being with Superman and that she would be back, but, so far nothing.

"Your sister has a lot on her plate…I am sure she is just running a little late." Her mother notes as she checks her phone.

"Well…I hope she gets here. I still feel bad for Maggie though…to drive all that way and get the reaction she did. I hope she is doing ok." Alex's heart went out to Maggie.

"Maggie is strong and she will get through this, in the time I have known her she has proven herself a capable young woman. She is marrying you and I couldn't be prouder in bringing her into this family. I am sure you two will be happy…and…if you think about it she is marrying into quite a family."

Alex had to agree there. True her own father had been missing for a long time, but, in those months she had found out where he had been. His work had brought him into some trouble and after a bit they had managed to free him only for him to go back. Apparently he was doing such important work that he could not afford to leave till it was finished. Alex missed her dad and wished he was here to walk her down the aisle…but…J'onn would be handling that honor. He was very much like a surrogate father in the place of her father. Most everyone she could invite was here to celebrate on this special occasion. It was quite a packed D.E.O. but only from those who had special permission to show up here. Alex takes a breath before she notices someone out of the corner of her eye.

"Wow Alex…you look beautiful. Sorry I am late." Alex threw herself at her sister and the two of them held the hug for a bit before easing back.

"It is fine Kara…just…glad to see you. I know you have been having time to yourself, and, if you had not shown I would understand." Alex does her best to not cry.

"I would never forgive myself…nor would I allow you to forgive me for missing out. I've been with Clark and he has helped me through this transition. I am taking time for myself so that means no dating…not till I am ready. Cat and I…she was the longest I had ever been with someone and now that is over I am just…dealing. There has been enough drama as it is and what you two have been through…so…let us see you get your happily ever after."

"My girls…I am so happy we are together again." Alex laughs a little as her mother hugs the two of them. Once they part they go to take their places and J'onn comes to find her.

"Well Alex…you ready?' Alex nods her head. This was a moment she had dreamed of since she was a little girl. Taking his arm as the music begins to play she walks slowly noting all the eyes turning to her. However her eyes were fixated on only one person…and that was Maggie. She looked quite dapper, handsome, beautiful…so many things really and her radiant smile lit her up on the inside and out.

Today it was not about the drama…that was dealt with. The hug with her sister was a bit awkward and she hadn't even considered she was still wearing a cast. Once J'onn lets her go she stands there finding herself drawn in and remembering how they had fallen in love again. It was because of Maggie that she found out who she was. To think she had been kept in the dark so long…and…if not for her she would still be in the closet.

Winn was officiating the wedding as he had taken the test online to be a person to wed them. He was the perfect person to do it as he knew both of their character and he was in no way a homophobe or someone who viewed their joining in holy matrimony as a sin or shade to the one above. Alex truly did respect him for all he had done for the D.E.O. and was glad for his help. Things were running smoother and if not for him the dealing with Rog would have wound up disastrous.

"Dearly beloved…and…those whose family works for the D.E.O. I am proud today to officiate this wedding of two women, Maggie Sawyer and Alex Danvers. The two of them stand here before you all professing their love for one another…to the entire world and will not be deterred by any naysayers. Their love is pure, their love is beautiful and they each have written their own vows. Ladies."

"Alex…you are the love of my life. Before I met you I was coasting through relationships…never really thinking about the long run…figuring that I was not entitled to be happy. And then you walked into my life…and it all fell into place, I was floored but having difficulty fully committing myself to one person. You opened my eyes…you gave me hope and I fell hard. We have been through a lot…faced our fair share of hardship and drama and through it all I have had you, the center of my universe. This I promise you…to always be true and to always come back to you, no matter what we face we face it together. You are my soulmate Alex Danvers, and, I love you."

Alex sniffles a bit and feels her hands in hers. She imagined there were no dry eyes out there. Taking a breath she focuses on the woman before her…the woman she would spend the rest of her life with. "Maggie Sawyer, you stole my heart and with it the key…and with that key I entrust all to you. The lock that I never knew was there has been ridden clean from my soul and all I know now is you. I realize that we may face hurdles in our relationship…moments of doubt may plaque our minds…but we will talk it out…like we always do. The lives we lead…they aren't what normal couples face and that makes us unique, least I figure. This union that binds us together…it is something that will bring new adventures and with it new mysteries and I can't think of any better partner to face it with then you. I love you Mags…and like it or not but once those rings are on our fingers they stay put…well…till we need to clean, still, you've got me and I've got you."

Winn would go on to talk a bit but Alex was only focused on Maggie. When it came time to kiss she did not waste any time as she envelops her with her cast and holds onto her crushing her chest to hers. Applause can be heard but Alex hears little as it is just an afterthought. They had said all that needed to be said…from here on it would be a new chapter of their lives and she could not wait to see where it would lead. Deepening the kiss she can feel Maggie smiling and while it pained her that her family reunion didn't go as planned…she knew that from here on out Maggie had an expanded family that would look out for her. She was truly happy…and come what may…this moment was theirs forever.

THE END


End file.
